Première mission
by Yael92
Summary: La première mission d'Aramis avec Athos et Porthos
1. Cours particulier

Les gants de cuir n'y faisaient rien, les anses des seaux lourdement remplis creusaient de profondes rainures dans la chair de ses doigts. « On reconnaît une dame à la douceur de ses mains, » lui répétait autrefois sa mère en se désespérant à l'idée que les mains de Renée ne soient durcies par le maniement de l'arc ou de l'épée.

Malgré la douleur de ses muscles tendus, la jeune fille esquissa de sourire en imaginant l'expression épouvantée qu'aurait sa mère si elle la voyait aujourd'hui, transpirant dans ses vêtements masculins à charrier des seaux d'eau à travers les rues de Paris. Je n'ai plus rien d'une dame, pensa-t-elle en écartant une mèche dorée que la sueur avait collée à son front. Mais je ne dois pas avoir l'air d'un mousquetaire non plus, soupira-t-elle.

C'étaient les derniers seaux mais une fois chez elle, il lui resterait encore à réchauffer l'eau et à la monter à l'étage pour remplir le baquet. Après tout cela, elle pourrait enfin prendre un bain pour détendre ses membres engourdis par ces heures passées à porter depuis la Seine les lourds seaux servant à remplir ce même bain. Elle sourit à nouveau… un sourire qui disparut dès qu'elle reconnut l'homme qui attendait devant sa porte.

Elle étouffa un juron. Décidément, elle avait facilement acquis le langage peu châtié des mousquetaires. Le vernis d'éducation que ses parents avaient tenté de lui inculquer avait été bien mince car en moins de six mois, il lui était devenu naturel de jurer comme un charretier. Elle écarta vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur son visiteur imprévu. Il allait sans aucun doute s'interroger sur son étrange comportement. Il l'avait déjà vue donc il était trop tard pour cacher les seaux et les quatre qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée ne lui échapperaient pas.

\- Aramis, que faites-vous avec ces seaux ? demanda le jeune mousquetaire de vingt-quatre ans.

Deux yeux bleus la scrutaient d'un air interrogateur.

\- Entrez, Athos… Je dépose tout cela et je suis à vous.

Réfléchir vite… Elle pourrait peut-être détourner la conversation en lui demandant les raisons de sa visite. Non, Athos remarquerait sa gêne, elle devait trouver une explication plausible. Une explication ou un nouveau mensonge ? Elle détestait mentir et c'était un exercice délicat avec un homme aussi perspicace qu'Athos. Souvent elle s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas découvert la vérité à son sujet. La jeune fille tournait la situation dans tous les sens. Elle avait un esprit vif et rapide mais elle savait que l'esprit de son interlocuteur l'était tout autant si ce n'était plus.

Elle soupira. Après tout, une vérité partielle serait plus crédible qu'un mauvais mensonge.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle alla chercher une bouteille de vin et deux verres qu'elle posa sur la table et s'assit face à Athos.

\- A quoi servent tous ces seaux ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je comptais prendre un bain quand vous êtes arrivé.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas faire porter l'eau par votre cheval au lieu de jouer les garçons de ferme ?

\- Il faut que je me muscle davantage, répondit-elle en fixant son verre plein.

Les yeux d'Athos s'écarquillèrent.

\- Et vous faites cela souvent ?

Sa voix oscillait entre la surprise et l'amusement. La jeune fille baissait toujours la tête. Ses joues devaient probablement s'empourprer. Quelle misère cette peau de blonde ! La moindre rougeur s'y imprimait impitoyablement.

\- Tous les jours, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? Enfin, il y a de quoi s'entraîner à la compagnie !

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Autant jouer franc-jeu jusqu'au bout !

\- J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à me faire respecter avec le physique que j'ai ! répliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'ai déjà un visage de petite fille, imaginez ce que diraient nos camarades s'ils réalisaient que j'ai à peine plus de force qu'une femme !

Avait-elle vraiment osé dire ça ? Elle n'avait dit que l'exacte vérité et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir sorti le plus énorme mensonge qu'elle ait jamais inventé. Elle se forçait à ne pas détourner le regard de celui du mousquetaire qui l'observait interloqué.

Décidément, ce petit ne cessait de le surprendre. En plus de ses longues journées d'entraînement, il s'astreignait en secret à cet étrange exercice. Pour être curieuse, l'idée n'était pas sotte mais il devait s'épuiser.

Athos avait dès le premier jour remarqué qu'Aramis n'était pas d'une grande force physique mais il possédait tant de souplesse et d'agilité que cette lacune passait inaperçue sauf pour un observateur aussi avisé qu'Athos. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs… C'était avisé de sa part de cacher cette faiblesse même relative à leurs camarades, songea Athos en repensant aux difficultés qu'avait eues le jeune apprenti pour obtenir la considération de leurs compagnons.

Aramis était si différent des autres mousquetaires. Il était très jeune quand il était arrivé dans la compagnie. Il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans et la finesse de ses traits lui en faisait paraître à peine quinze si on faisait abstraction de l'extrême maturité de son regard. En outre, il était plus fluet et plus petit que tous les autres mousquetaires… C'était encore un enfant et Athos se demandait quelles épreuves avaient pu amener le jeune garçon à rejoindre les mousquetaires. Malgré son jeune âge, il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses grands yeux clairs qu'Athos devinait que l'adolescent avait déjà traversé bien des souffrances dans sa courte vie et qu'il les avait surmontées.

Mais la plupart des gens ne voyaient que la surface des choses et ils n'avaient vu en Aramis qu'un gamin pâle et timide trop délicat pour devenir un soldat. Dès le premier jour, ce petit avait dû se battre âprement pour faire taire les railleries de ses nouveaux camarades. Il était très doué, plus que bien des mousquetaires aguerris… Trop peut-être, songeait Athos qui était probablement le seul avec Porthos à pouvoir le tenir en échec.

L'envie était un sentiment dont bien des mousquetaires n'étaient pas exempts. S'ils avaient très vite compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer le frêle garçon blond, beaucoup n'en avaient conçu qu'un profond dépit. L'idée qu'un adolescent au visage de fille puisse être meilleur que des hommes expérimentés leur semblait terriblement humiliante.

Il se murmurait que ce gamin était bien trop beau pour devenir mousquetaire. Comme si un physique agréable était incompatible avec le service du roi ! se dit Athos qui lui-même avait été plutôt bien pourvu par la nature. Certes la beauté androgyne du jeune éphèbe pouvait surprendre chez un soldat mais Athos savait que ce n'était pas cela qui causait la vindicte de leurs collègues.

Aramis était trop jeune, trop beau et trop doué. Il n'y avait dans ces médisances qu'une jalousie mesquine indigne des mousquetaires.

Une mesquinerie qui avait éclaté dans toute sa bassesse un beau jour de printemps. Aramis avait commencé son apprentissage depuis un peu plus d'un mois et si plus personne ne s'aventurait à se moquer ouvertement de lui, les médisances à son égard n'en étaient que plus virulentes.

Ce matin-là, le capitaine avait chargé Athos de l'entraînement des jeunes aspirants. Un soleil éclatant inondait la cour et faisait miroiter les reflets dorés des longs cheveux d'Aramis quand il passa la porte. Une voix étouffée avait alors lancé : « Voilà boucle d'or ! »

Athos avait aussitôt tressailli et son regard avait parcouru la cour. Il y avait tout un attroupement, la voix avait raisonné comme un écho sur les murs entourant la résidence du capitaine. Il était impossible de savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots et déjà des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans les rangs des mousquetaires.

Athos frémissait de colère. Cette saillie était indigne d'un homme d'honneur. L'auteur se cachait lâchement au milieu du groupe d'aspirants, ôtant ainsi au jeune garçon la possibilité de venger cet affront. Aramis ne pouvait pas les provoquer tous en duel. Ce sobriquet, qui évoquait plus une putain qu'un combattant, allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Il y avait fort à parier que les membres de nouvelle compagnie des gardes du cardinal de Richelieu qui haïssaient tant les mousquetaires allaient le reprendre.

La réputation d'un mousquetaire était plus précieuse que sa vie et au moins aussi fragile. Si un soldat pouvait être débauché, violent ou grossier, il n'avait pas le droit au ridicule. Comment ce garçon s'en remettrait-il ? On se moquait déjà beaucoup de son allure efféminée, cela allait devenir insupportable…

Aramis était pétrifié devant l'entrée. Son visage pâle avait pris une teinte cramoisie et ses lèvres tremblaient. Un brasier s'était allumé dans ses yeux tandis qu'il voyait des sourires moqueurs se dessiner sur les visages de ses camarades. Il avait jeté son chapeau et dénoué ses longs cheveux. Athos en eut le souffle coupé… Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques ! Même des femmes auraient pu les lui envier.

D'un geste vif, il avait pris le poignard qu'il gardait autour de la taille et les avait coupés… Non, coupés n'était pas le mot qui convenait, Aramis avait littéralement massacré sa chevelure. Il y avait eu quelque chose de glaçant dans la fureur méthodique avec laquelle il avait cisaillé ses cheveux, mèche après mèche… Chacun avait pu sentir la rage qui l'animait et il était clair que si l'aspirant découvrait l'auteur de cette raillerie, il le massacrerait avec la même détermination qu'il le faisait avec sa chevelure.

Quand il eut terminé, ses cheveux étaient si courts qu'il aurait été impossible d'y voir la moindre boucle et tous les sourires s'étaient effacés… « J'espère ne pas vous avoir retardé » avait-il simplement dit à Athos en rejoignant le groupe pour l'entraînement sans jeter un regard aux longues mèches dorées éparpillées comme des détritus sur le sol de la cour.

Athos n'en avait jamais parlé mais depuis ce jour-là, il avait vraiment admiré le jeune garçon. En quelques instants, Aramis avait trouvé le moyen de se sortir grandi d'une attaque lâche et cependant imparable. Il avait réussi sans dire un mot à leur montrer à tous que s'ils osaient la moindre moquerie, la violence de sa réaction serait terrible.

Athos esquissa un léger sourire et répondit :

\- Croyez-vous que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

La jeune fille se raidit, sa gorge se noua et ses mains devinrent aussitôt moites.

\- J'ai tout de suite vu que la force brute n'était pas votre point fort même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous comparer avec une femme, continua-t-il en riant. Cela ne vous empêche pas d'être le meilleur apprenti que j'ai entraîné.

\- Avec une épée, répondit Aramis en se détendant, mais dans un combat à mains nues, je me ferais écraser très facilement.

\- Levez-vous !

\- Pardon ?

Athos s'était levé de sa chaise et lui tirait le bras pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

\- Allez ! Bougez-vous !

Ce n'était plus le camarade qui parlait, mais l'instructeur et son ton ne souffrait aucune opposition. Aramis s'exécuta. Quand elle le vit retirer son épée, elle comprit.

\- Vous voulez vous battre avec moi ?

\- Je vais prendre garde à ne pas vous blesser, répondit-il d'une voix posée. Vous avez raison de ne pas exposer vos faiblesses dans l'enceinte de la compagnie, mais rien n'empêche que je vous donne quelques cours particuliers.

Le capitaine chargeait souvent Athos de l'entraînement des jeunes mousquetaires. Ce n'était guère étonnant, il était le meilleur combattant de la compagnie. Son savoir-faire et son autorité naturelle en faisaient l'enseignant idéal. Aramis voyait mal comment il pourrait lui permettre de développer sa force musculaire mais Athos était le seul homme avec le capitaine qu'elle respectait assez pour lui obéir - presque - sans discuter.

Elle lui fit face les poings serrés en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de le vaincre. Déjà qu'elle n'y arrivait pas avec une épée, avec ses pauvres petites mains, c'était de l'utopie pure !

Les poings d'Athos dansaient devant elle. Se sentait complètement empotée, elle se contentait de les éviter. Comment aurait-elle pu contre-attaquer alors qu'elle peinait déjà à se défendre ?

\- Aramis, concentrez-vous un peu ! la somma-t-il. Ce n'est pas très différent d'un duel ! Si vous avez assez de force pour manier une épée, vous en avez assez pour donner un coup de poing !… Il faut que vous utilisiez tout votre corps ! Vous avez la souplesse et la rapidité !… Pensez à vous servir de vos jambes !

Le poing d'Athos s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son nez. S'il n'avait pas eu une parfaite maîtrise de ses gestes, il le lui aurait cassé. Ouvrant la main, il posa un doigt sur son nez et le poussa légèrement.

\- Apprenez à protéger les zones sensibles. Quand vous vous battez à l'épée, vous savez qu'il vaut mieux un coup dans l'épaule que dans la poitrine. Songez qu'il faut raisonner de même quand on se bat à mains nues, il y a des coups qui vous feront mal mais il vous faut éviter ceux qui vous mettront à terre. Le nez est composé de tous petits os et un os brisé provoque une douleur difficilement soutenable. Soit vous apprenez à le protéger, soit vous vous le faites casser une bonne fois… mais je connais beaucoup de femmes qui seraient désespérées si on abîmait votre visage.

Aramis détourna le regard en rougissant.

\- Allez, on continue !

Les attaques reprirent de plus belle.

\- Vous vous considérez déjà comme vaincu, Aramis ! Battez-vous, sang dieu !

Aramis tenta quelques coups mais Athos était aussi, si ce n'était plus, rapide qu'elle. Il les évitait facilement. Elle sentait qu'il ne mettait pas toutes ses forces dans le combat et elle en était d'autant plus contrite. Concentrée sur ses bras, elle ne vit que trop tard, le mouvement que fit la jambe d'Athos pour la faucher, la jetant ainsi au sol. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, le mousquetaire s'était assis à califourchon sur son ventre.

\- Là, vous avez perdu. Vous êtes complètement à ma merci.

Ce n'était rien de le dire. Placé au niveau de sa taille, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses jambes pour se dégager et au dessus d'elle, il réduisait ses bras à l'impuissance.

\- Voyez, je ne me suis pas servi de mes mains pour vous vaincre ! continua-t-il doctement. Vous auriez pu vous trouver à ma place ! Vous êtes rapide et souple et c'est pourtant comme cela que j'ai gagné ! C'était la première leçon, même dans un combat à mains nues, il n'y a pas que la force brute. Il vous faut observer votre adversaire pour saisir le moment et l'endroit opportuns le frapper. Vous possédez la plus efficace des armes et elle est là !

Son index appuya le front de la jeune fille.

\- Pourriez-vous vous lever, Athos ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles mais cette proximité forcée l'embarrassait. Elle craignait plus que tout que, malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements, il ne remarque que certaines parties de son corps étaient bien trop douces pour un homme. Même si elle n'avait pas été une femme, cette posture était des plus humiliantes…

Pourtant, elle devait admettre que le plus honteux était le fait qu'Athos ait parfaitement raison. Elle s'était montrée lamentable dans ce combat. Même si elle doutait de pouvoir jamais battre Athos, elle aurait dû mettre toute son énergie pour au moins perdre honorablement. Elle méritait bien de se retrouver dans cette position humiliante.

Athos se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Gardez bien cela à l'esprit, dit-il quand elle lui fit face. Qu'on se batte avec une épée, ses mains ou avec des mots, on combat avant tout avec sa tête. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour pouvoir faire mordre la poussière à n'importe quel adversaire mais il vous faut lutter avec la même ténacité que vous avez l'épée à la main.

\- Désolé Athos, j'ai été pitoyable. La prochaine fois, je me battrais mieux… même si je doute pouvoir jamais vaincre un adversaire comme Porthos au corps à corps.

\- Allons, même Porthos a des points faibles… répondit le mousquetaire, esquissant un sourire en imaginant le jeune chérubin blond face au colosse. Pensez toujours que vous pouvez gagner !

\- Oui, je pourrais le faire manger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, dit-elle d'un air candide avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux.


	2. Un lys dans une caserne

Le capitaine de Tréville posa ses coudes sur son bureau et ayant achevé son exposé posa ses yeux gris sur le meilleur de ses mousquetaires.

\- Avez-vous bien tout compris, Athos ?

\- Très bien, capitaine. Si cette mission semble a priori plutôt tranquille, il faudra agir avec la plus grande circonspection. Beaucoup de gens attendent qu'une étincelle embrase les esprits.

\- Tout à fait, Sa Majesté doit aller en Navarre dans deux mois pour assainir enfin la situation religieuse de cette région. La troupe des mousquetaires l'accompagnera mais il me faut mes meilleurs hommes déjà sur place pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de heurt d'ici là.

\- Je suis prêt à partir dès demain.

\- Vous êtes attendus dans deux semaines à Pau. Vous avez donc un peu de temps devant vous… Je suppose que vous allez partir avec Porthos.

\- Oui.

Athos resta un instant silencieux et reprit :

\- Je voudrais également emmener Aramis.

Tréville tressaillit.

\- Aramis n'est pas encore mousquetaire, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour cette mission et vous avez dit que vous vouliez les meilleurs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas encore mousquetaire, il est bien plus doué que la plupart de nos camarades. Il est très intelligent. Je suis sûr que malgré son jeune âge, il est parfaitement à même de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire.

\- C'est encore un enfant, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Il n'y a que Porthos et moi qui soyons de son niveau, capitaine. Il n'apprendra rien s'il reste ici.

Le capitaine se leva. Quelle folie l'avait saisi le jour où il avait accepté une fille au sein de la compagnie ? Comment cette enfant avait-elle réussi à le convaincre d'une chose aussi déraisonnable ? Elle n'était même pas encore vraiment une femme, juste une petite fille… Une petite fille courageuse et déterminée. Une petite fille si malheureuse surtout…

Il n'aurait jamais pu la renvoyer. Elle voulait sa vengeance et elle était prête à toutes les folies pour y parvenir. Il avait senti obscurément que se déguiser en homme pour devenir mousquetaire était la moindre dont elle était capable.

Et puis, Athos avait raison, elle était incroyablement douée. C'était même inconcevable qu'une fille soit aussi douée… tellement inconcevable que personne ne voyait ce qui sautait pourtant aux yeux.

Tréville était un homme de son temps. Pour lui, les femmes étaient de frêles créatures qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le monde des militaires.

Pourtant cette enfant avait touché son cœur. Sa volonté était si brûlante qu'elle avait réduit en cendre tous ses préjugés.

Etonnant comme cette petite ne laissait personne indifférent. Il savait que la plupart des mousquetaires la détestaient mais les deux meilleurs étaient complètement tombés sous son charme. Cette fille surprenante provoquait la haine des médiocres et le dévouement des braves.

Tréville se demanda si Athos et Porthos l'auraient acceptée s'ils avaient su la vérité. Il était sans doute trop dangereux de miser dessus. Mais le capitaine était soulagé de les savoir à ses côtés.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait prolonger son apprentissage éternellement. Si elle n'avait été une femme, elle aurait déjà revêtu la casaque des mousquetaires. Il avait beau la voir plus comme une fleur délicate que comme un soldat, il savait qu'il ne pourrait la maintenir sous serre bien longtemps.

Pour autant, était-il bien prudent de la faire partir en mission à l'autre bout de la France avec deux hommes ?

Et il y avait autre chose qui le faisait hésiter. Pouvait-il envoyer Renée d'Herblay en Navarre ? Si l'homme hésitait, le capitaine se disait qu'il serait intéressant de voir comment elle réagirait si d'aventure elle se trouvait face à… Tréville écarta cette pensée, il était peu probable qu'il sorte de sa retraite pour aller au Conseil de Navarre.

\- Faites venir, Aramis, ordonna-t-il.

Quand la jeune fille pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine, le cœur du vieux soldat se serra à nouveau. Elle était si jeune… et si jolie… Comment ses hommes pouvaient-ils demeurer aveugles devant cette fleur qui s'épanouissait sous leurs yeux ? Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Comment un lys pouvait-il pousser dans une caserne ?

Elle avait beau être plus habile que la plupart des soldats, quand Tréville regardait son visage fin qu'illuminaient ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il voyait cette fleur blanche et pure que les rois de France avaient choisie pour emblème.

Elle avançait vers lui raide et la tête haute. Sa démarche était devenue tellement militaire en seulement quelques mois. Plus d'une fois, le capitaine avait remarqué que certaines de ses postures ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles d'Athos. Ce ne serait guère étonnant qu'elle l'ait pris pour modèle. Elle avait dû s'appliquer à faire disparaître toute attitude féminine dans ses mouvements. Elle devait s'épuiser à calculer chacun de ses gestes.

Il devinait que ses vêtements étaient choisis avec soin pour cacher le corps mince et féminin qu'ils recouvraient. La chaleur de cette fin d'été lui était très certainement pénible sous toutes les épaisseurs de tissus dont elle se revêtait et même ainsi elle paraissait très gracile pour un homme, fusse-t-il encore adolescent.

Ses grands yeux passaient du capitaine à Athos d'un air interrogateur attendant de savoir les raisons de cette convocation. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre du bureau jouait dans les courtes mèches dorées qui encadraient son visage…

Quel gâchis, songea tristement Tréville en repensant à la luxuriante chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais évoquée mais il était convaincu que le carnage qu'elle avait fait en la coupant avait dû lui coûter plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Les cheveux d'une femme étaient la plus précieuse des parures… et elle avait de si beaux cheveux. Ils avaient légèrement repoussé depuis, descendant jusque dans le creux de sa nuque et un peu plus courts devant. Curieusement, ainsi ils soulignaient encore davantage la jeunesse et la délicatesse de ses traits… Un lys au milieu des soldats.

\- Expliquez-lui la situation, ordonna-t-il à Athos.

\- Vous connaissez les tensions religieuses qui règnent dans notre pays, Aramis, commença le jeune mousquetaire d'un ton doctoral. Vous n'ignorez pas que la seconde moitié du Seizième siècle a vu notre pays déchiré par les guerres de religion entre catholiques et protestants. En 1598, l'édit de Nantes a mis fin à ces guerres incessantes mais les tensions restent jusqu'à aujourd'hui très vives. On ne peut effacer un demi-siècle de combats et de massacres et il suffirait d'un rien pour que notre pays ne bascule à nouveau dans la haine.

Il s'interrompit un instant. N'ignorant pas cet état de fait, Aramis l'écoutait toutefois avec attention.

\- Malheureusement beaucoup de nos coreligionnaires ne sont pas satisfaits par cette tolérance à l'égard de la religion réformée. Notre très cher ministre, le cardinal de Richelieu est hostile aux protestants et ne serait pas fâché de voir révoquer l'édit de Nantes. De leur côté, certains chefs protestants considèrent que ce traité ne leur accorde pas assez de libertés. Les massacres dont ils ont été victimes les rendent particulièrement méfiants à l'égard de tous les catholiques, y compris Sa Majesté.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il se tourna vers Aramis.

\- Enfin, il y a la question de la Navarre… Depuis 1570, le protestantisme est la religion officielle en Navarre. Jeanne d'Albret, reine de Navarre et mère d'Henri IV, avait interdit la pratique du catholicisme dans tout son royaume. Si Sa Majesté est roi de Navarre, ce royaume n'est pas officiellement rattaché au royaume de France. L'édit de Nantes ne s'y applique donc pas. Comprenez-vous les problèmes que cela peut engendrer ?

La jeune fille ne réfléchit qu'un instant.

\- En effet, comment peut-on demander à nos coreligionnaires de se montrer tolérants envers les protestants si ces mêmes protestants ne leur accordent pas la liberté de conscience dans une partie du pays ? Et il est paradoxal qu'un roi catholique accepte que sa propre foi soit illégale dans son royaume.

Athos sourit d'un air satisfait et lança au capitaine un regard entendu.

Tréville dut se retenir de soupirer à nouveau. Bien sûr que cette petite comprenait tout très vite. Son déguisement n'aurait pu faire illusion longtemps si elle ne réfléchissait pas mieux et plus rapidement que la majorité des hommes. A nouveau, il s'étonna de ce qu'un esprit si raisonné puisse agir de façon si déraisonnable.

\- C'est pour cela que Sa Majesté a décidé de se rendre à Pau afin de modifier le statut du royaume de Navarre, reprit Athos. Ce n'est pas encore officiel et la visite royale devrait avoir lieu dans deux mois. Il est évident qu'il sera escorté par ses mousquetaires. Toutefois, il y a fort à parier que des fanatiques tant catholiques que protestants vont s'ingénier à contrarier cette visite. Aussi le roi et le capitaine ont jugé qu'il serait avisé qu'un petit groupe de mousquetaires se rendent dès à présent à Pau afin de s'assurer que la venue du roi se déroulera sans encombre… Je suis chargé de mener cette mission de reconnaissance. Cela devrait être sans danger mais il faut des hommes avisés capables de faire face en cas de complication. Trois personnes suffiraient. Porthos m'accompagnera, vous sentez-vous prêt à être le troisième ?

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi, répondit-elle après un très court silence.

\- Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, déclara le capitaine avec rudesse. Il ne s'agit pas d'une promenade de santé.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, capitaine, fit la jeune fille d'une voix posée. La question religieuse est assez tendue dans notre pays pour que cette mission soit moins aisée qu'elle n'y paraisse. Mais si Athos considère que je suis capable de lui être utile, j'accepte avec plaisir de l'accompagner.

\- Sortez Athos ! ordonna le capitaine.

Etonné, le mousquetaire s'exécuta.

Quand Athos referma la porte, Aramis posa sur le capitaine un regard agacé.

\- Quel est le problème, capitaine ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore mousquetaire et vous n'allez pas partir en vacances avec des amis.

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit davantage exprimant une profonde exaspération.

\- Je ne suis pas venue à Paris pour m'amuser et me faire des amis, répondit-elle sèchement. Je suis ici pour combattre pour le roi et pour François. Je suis ici pour devenir le meilleur des soldats et ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrée que je le deviendrais…

\- Pensez-vous donc n'avoir plus rien à apprendre ? l'interrompit-il. Votre inconscience n'a d'égale que votre arrogance !

\- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre au contraire et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des hommes médiocres et jaloux ! J'apprendrais bien plus sur le terrain avec Athos et Porthos qu'enfermée entre ces quatre murs !

\- Admettons… Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez bien conscience des difficultés qui pourraient se poser pour vous durant cette mission. La Navarre est à plus d'une semaine de route. Une semaine durant laquelle vous ne serez quasiment jamais seule ! Vous avez acquis la démarche et le comportement d'un homme mais je crains que vous soyez incapable de faire certains besoins élémentaires debout !

\- Merci de me révéler le secret de la virilité, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point l'infériorité de mon sexe me pèse tout d'un coup.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire !

Aramis plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du capitaine.

\- Comptez-vous faire de moi un mousquetaire, capitaine ? Ou bien espérez-vous prolonger indéfiniment mon apprentissage ? Quand je revêtirai enfin la casaque, je pourrais être envoyée sur les champs de bataille. Là, je devrais être capable de faire face à un quotidien bien plus proximal qu'une semaine de voyage. Si je n'arrive pas à maintenir mon déguisement dans une mission, je ne pourrai jamais être un véritable soldat et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Tréville soupira. A chaque fois, il se laissait amadouer par cette petite entêtée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une femme, surtout aussi jeune, puisse posséder une intelligence aussi aiguisée. Il n'y avait certes qu'Athos qui lui soit supérieur.

Elle avait raison, elle n'avait rien à apprendre ici… Comme il était vexant de constater qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans entortillait aussi facilement le soldat aguerri qu'il était !

\- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller ! grogna-t-il.

\- Vous acceptez que j'accompagne Athos et Porthos ?

\- Si vous voulez vous compliquer encore davantage la vie, allez-y ! Mais je vous préviens, si vous êtes découverte par vos compagnons, je ne pourrai rien pour vous ! Soit ils acceptent d'avoir une fille comme compagnon, soit vous devrez partir séance tenante !

\- J'ai compris, capitaine. Je serai prudente.

\- Allez, sortez ! Athos vous attend dans la cour, fit le capitaine en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Aramis allait ouvrir la porte quand soudain, elle s'arrêta.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- François était bien né en Navarre ?

Le capitaine lui fit face à nouveau.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'était pas protestant pourtant.

\- Sa mère était catholique. Elle était venue en Navarre avec la reine Marguerite de Valois.

Devait-il parler du père de François ?

\- Etait-ce pour des raisons religieuses que François ne vivait pas dans le Béarn ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Aramis, dit Tréville d'une voix radoucie. J'ignore pourquoi François s'était installé en Normandie.

Elle baissa tristement la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, Tréville revit la si jeune mademoiselle d'Herblay avec son cœur brisé et sa peine insoutenable. Une petite fille malheureuse…

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Très vite, elle se redressa et posa sur lui ses grands yeux lumineux comme un ciel d'été… Des yeux qui auraient pu faire perdre la raison à bien des hommes.

\- Je finirai bien par le savoir… Au revoir, capitaine. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à mon égard.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, le capitaine de Tréville regarda la jeune fille quitter sa résidence en compagnie d'Athos. Des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux courts flamboyaient à la lueur du soleil couchant. Il soupira… Une fleur de lys dans une caserne.


	3. Nuit parisienne

Calabrousse était un des aveugles professionnels les plus doués de la cour des miracles. Aucun des mendiants du faubourg St Germain ne suscitait autant la pitié et la sympathie que ce vieux barbu au regard vide.

Il réussissait en outre à contorsionner son bras de façon à ce qu'il semble complètement atrophié. Cette infirmité supplémentaire lui permettait de manger tous les jours à sa faim.

Assis non loin de la taverne du Cochon fumant, il observait les passants sans avoir l'air de les voir. Il lui avait fallu des années de pratique pour acquérir ce regard d'aveugle. La cour des miracles était une bonne école et aujourd'hui, il était devenu un maître en la matière.

Deux hommes armés s'avançaient vers la taverne. Calabrousse les connaissait mais rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître le moindre signe de reconnaissance.

Comme la plupart des mendiants, il n'aimait guère les soldats pourtant ces deux là lui plaisaient. S'il avait toujours vécu dans la misère et la saleté, il était sensible à la beauté et ensemble, le brun ténébreux et l'adonis blond aux cheveux indisciplinés, présentaient l'image même de la perfection.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, dit l'adolescent en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Il n'y avait que ce petit pour l'appeler monsieur ! Décidément le vieux mendiant appréciait ce jeune soldat.

Tous les jours, depuis plus de cinq mois, il venait lui donner une pièce. Il ne se contentait pas de son aumône, il se baissait pour la lui remettre. Cela n'avait l'air de rien mais pour un homme que tous regardaient de haut, c'était plus précieux que l'or des plus riches seigneurs. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ce garçon propret au visage lisse le traitait avec respect. Lui un vieillard en haillons qui ignorait l'existence même du savon ! Cet enfant ne le considérait pas que comme un pauvre infirme mais comme un être humain.

Il déposa dans sa main une pièce d'or. Calabrousse eut du mal à cacher sa surprise mais un faux aveugle devait savoir dissimuler toutes ses émotions. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir tâté la pièce qu'il pût prendre un air reconnaissant.

\- Mon seigneur…

Le garçon le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un doux sourire. Tout d'un coup, il lui parut évident que cet enfant aux yeux lumineux n'était pas dupe de sa cécité feinte.

\- Je ne serai pas là les prochaines semaines, dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse. J'espère vraiment vous revoir à mon retour.

Il referma doucement la main du vieil homme et se releva.

\- Prenez soin de vous.

\- Dieu vous garde, mon petit.

Le jeune blond sourit à nouveau… un mystérieux sourire. Ce soldat était différent des autres. Etait-ce sa jeunesse ? ou peut-être une pureté de l'âme ?

Aramis rejoignit Athos qui avait observé attentivement son aumône au miséreux.

\- Si vous faites de tels dons à tous les nécessiteux de Paris, vous allez vous retrouver dans la misère, Aramis.

\- J'aime bien celui-là.

\- Vous savez que passé minuit, la moitié des aveugles des rues de Paris recouvrent la vue.

\- Je sais que cet homme n'est pas plus aveugle que moi, mais il est bien plus affamé. La misère est la pire des infirmités en ce monde et la sienne n'est pas feinte.

Stupéfait par cette réponse, Athos se tourna vers elle. Devant l'intensité de ce regard, Aramis craignit d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Je le sens, c'est tout.

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

Elle n'était à Paris que depuis quelques jours quand elle avait vu ce vieillard pour la première fois. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était baissée jusqu'à sa hauteur et avait déposé une pièce dans sa main noueuse.

\- Tenez, monsieur… avait-elle dit alors que leurs doigts se frôlaient.

Aussitôt, elle avait réalisé son erreur. Elle ne portait pas ses gants. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de ne s'en défaire que dans l'intimité de son foyer. Longues mais bien trop fines, ses mains la trahissaient et un aveugle ne serait pas berné par son déguisement. Il avait touché sa main et entendu sa voix. Pour lui, il devait être évident qu'une jeune fille se tenait devant lui.

Tremblante, elle avait attendu le couperet qui n'était pas venu.

\- Merci, jeune homme, avait répondu l'aveugle.

Alors, elle avait compris qu'il voyait. Par une curieuse ironie, elle avait découvert qu'il simulait sa cécité précisément parce qu'il se montrait aussi aveugle que les autres hommes sur sa vraie nature.

Cette révélation l'avait profondément secouée. La plupart des hommes se seraient senti floués par ce mensonge mais pas une femme travestie en homme.

Au contraire, la jeune aristocrate qui avait grandi au milieu de la soie et des dentelles en avait ressenti une complicité avec ce miséreux en guenilles. Comme elle, il portait un masque. Comme elle, il devait surveiller chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes afin de n'être pas découvert. Son mensonge lui permettait de survivre. N'était-ce pas un motif tout aussi honorable que la vengeance ?

Face à cet homme, Aramis avait l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant gâtée. Si elle avait souffert dans sa jeune vie, ce n'était sans doute rien par rapport aux horreurs qu'avait vécues cet homme.

Le caractère de cette jeune fille était un subtil mélange de fierté et d'humilité, elle pouvait être à la fois aussi intransigeante que le fer d'une épée qu'être capable de la plus sincère compassion. Elle méprisait les envieux et les vaniteux qui se cachaient derrière leurs titres ou leurs uniformes mais respectait les miséreux que la vie avait toujours éprouvés.

Renée d'Herblay avait été élevée beaucoup plus librement que la plupart des jeunes filles nobles. Aucun livre ne lui avait été interdit. Contrairement aux aristocrates de son âge, elle savait que le monde qui s'étalait au-delà des domaines et des salles de bal n'était pas un jardin de roses.

Cependant il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours seule à Paris pour réaliser l'étendue de son ignorance. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'autant de misère et de saleté puissent exister. Les premiers temps, elle devait se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses cris de révolte.

Paris était une ville grouillante où le luxe le plus extravagant côtoyait le plus grand dénuement. Des femmes couvertes des bijoux les plus coûteux passaient dans de riches attelages devant des enfants amaigris couverts de haillons qui tendaient désespérément leurs si petites mains.

Comment arrivaient-ils à survivre alors qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à manger à leur faim ? Comment tous ces riches pouvaient-ils être indifférents à tant de malheurs ? Pour eux, ces gamins affamés ne paraissaient même pas exister. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans leurs yeux.

Certains se montraient même d'une incroyable brutalité, malmenant sans vergogne ces petits êtres. Dans ces moments-là, Aramis ne pouvait contenir son indignation. Elle aurait volontiers provoqué en duel tous ces arrogants si Athos et Porthos ne l'avaient retenue.

Même si les d'Herblay n'étaient que de modestes nobles de province, Aramis avait honte de l'aisance dans laquelle elle avait vécue toute son enfance, honte d'avoir appartenu au même monde que ces aristocrates qui déniaient à des hommes toute part d'humanité parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nés dans des draps de soie.

Comment avait-elle pu vivre toutes ces années en considérant qu'une table bien remplie et un lit bien chaud étaient des choses normales ? Quand elle voyait des enfants d'à peine cinq ans voler du pain sur les étals des marchés, des filles de quatorze ans vendre leur corps pour une petite pièce, son ignorance lui semblait criminelle. Comment des humains pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi ?

Sans parler de la puanteur qui imprégnait l'air de Paris devenant, dans certains quartiers, suffocante. La jeune provinciale n'était pas gênée par l'odeur des écuries et le parfum des animaux des fermes ne la choquait pas mais les effluves parisiens, mélangeant l'odeur des bêtes à celle des hommes dans des rues surpeuplées où les égouts coulaient à même le sol, lui furent difficilement supportables.

Dans certaines rues, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir la nausée qui la saisissait. Dire que des enfants grandissaient dans cette puanteur !

Elle se sentait si impuissante face à tout ce dénuement. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir été avalée par la métropole monstrueuse. Elle était d'autant plus reconnaissance au capitaine de l'avoir acceptée comme apprenti. Sinon, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il serait advenu de la petite Renée dans cette ville tentaculaire.

\- Venez, Porthos nous attend, dit-elle à son compagnon.

\- Avec un cochon de lait et une bonne bouteille, je crois que son attente est supportable.

Avec la gracilité de ses quinze ans, Charmène se glissait entre les tables avec aisance. Elle aurait préféré travailler en cuisine mais il y avait bien trop de clients dans la salle pour qu'elle puisse se dérober au service.

Si elle travaillait dans la taverne de son oncle depuis ses huit ans, le service était devenu pénible depuis que son corps avait pris des arrondis féminins. Elle devait user de toute sa souplesse pour éviter les caresses grossières des clients éméchés, ce qui n'était guère aisé avec les bras chargés de verres de vin.

Ce soir-là, deux hommes à la mine sombre dans un coin de la salle lui donnaient particulièrement du mal. Ils étaient déjà ivres en arrivant et vidaient les bouteilles les unes après les autres. Ils étaient déjà grossiers à jeun et l'alcool n'améliorait pas leur caractère. Leurs doigts bouffis cherchaient à agripper son corsage et à pincer sa croupe rebondie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait évité de les servir mais une fille de bar ne pouvait se montrer trop farouche. En soupirant, elle prit la bouteille qu'ils avaient commandée et se dirigea vers leur table.

Quand elle la déposa sur la table, une grande main empoigna son bras et un des hommes l'attira à elle.

\- Eh bien, ma mignonne, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous ?

L'homme puait la sueur et la vinasse. Il paraissait gigantesque et devait bien être trois fois plus lourd que la petite serveuse.

\- Je dois aller travailler, monsieur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il l'acculait au mur. Elle voyait son visage rude s'approcher du sien. D'un bras, il enlaçait sa taille tandis que ses doigts sales s'avançaient vers sa poitrine naissante quand soudainement, dans un étrange sifflement, sa main fut projetée sur le côté.

Tout se figea dans la taverne. Un poignard avait planté la manche du butor dans le mur.

En se dégageant, Charmène reconnut le lanceur qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne. Elle aurait dû deviner que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Le garçon le plus gentil et le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

L'immense brute couvrait Aramis d'un regard haineux alors qu'elle reprenait son poignard.

\- Sale petit morveux, vous avez déchiré mon pourpoint !

\- Soyez heureux que je n'aie pas visé la main !

Il était bien plus grand et plus large qu'elle mais elle soutenait son regard sans ciller. Elle ne tremblait pas le moins du monde et il n'y avait pas l'once d'une appréhension dans son iris bleu.

\- Petit impudent…

\- Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez quelque chose à redire, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Le soiffard sembla hésiter un instant puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les enfants.

Il se rassit rageusement. Un léger sourire courait sur les lèvres d'Aramis tandis qu'Athos l'entraînait vers la table où Porthos les attendait. La dérobade du rustaud prouvait qu'il la craignait.

\- Vous avez l'art de soigner vos entrées ! s'exclama Porthos en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Elle réprima une grimace. Elle ne comptait plus les ecchymoses que lui occasionnaient les marques d'affection de Porthos.

\- Ne l'encouragez pas, Porthos, fit Athos d'un ton sévère. Il faut que vous cessiez de vous comporter comme un soudard, Aramis. Vous tirez votre épée à la moindre occasion. Apprenez un peu à vous contrôler !

Facile à dire ! grommela-t-elle intérieurement. Vous faites frémir rien qu'en fronçant les sourcils, moi je ferais rire si j'agissais autrement.

L'arrivée de Charmène avec des verres lui évita de répondre à son compagnon.

\- Merci, monsieur Aramis, balbutia la serveuse en baissant ses jolis yeux noisette.

\- Je vous en prie, Charmène, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. J'espère que ce maroufle ne vous avait pas fait mal.

\- Non, monsieur… Grâce à vous…

Elle se tordait les mains et repartit servir d'autres clients, se heurtant à quelques tables dans sa précipitation.

\- Cette petite est amoureuse de vous, mon ami ! dit Porthos en riant.

Le visage d'Aramis prit alors une expression atterrée plutôt stupide. Elle recracha le contenu dans son verre et le peu qu'elle avalât obstrua sa trachée. La violente quinte de toux qui secoua la jeune fille eut au moins le maigre avantage de fournir un motif à la teinte cramoisie qui recouvrit ses joues. Une tape de Porthos dans son dos l'en libéra… Deux tapes de Porthos dans la même soirée était un régime bien rude pour son dos !

\- Eh bien, Aramis ? demanda Athos. Cette fille vous déplaît-t-elle tant ?

\- C'est une enfant… bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes à peine plus âgé ! rit Athos. Et elle a déjà tous les attributs d'une femme !

Pardieu, allaient-ils s'attarder longtemps sur ce sujet ?

\- En même temps Athos, je crois que notre ami aurait besoin d'une femme plus expérimentée que cette petite.

\- Vous m'insultez ! s'écria-t-elle avec une colère qu'elle espérait virile.

\- Allons, allons… tempéra Athos. Vous n'allez pas vous quereller pour de telles sottises surtout que nous allons passer les prochaines semaines ensemble. Nous partons en mission en Navarre, Porthos.

\- Le petit vient avec nous ?

\- Cela vous gêne ?

Aramis commençait à être excédée d'être traitée comme un gamin mal dégrossi par ses compagnons. Avec ses vingt ans à peine sonnés, Porthos n'était guère plus âgé qu'elle et bien plus immature. Si François avait vécu, elle aurait été mariée et portant peut-être leur premier enfant. Au lieu de cela, elle jouait les adolescents fier-à-bras défendant bec et ongle sa virilité…

Enfin, se serina-t-elle, c'était toujours mieux que d'être mariée à un homme odieux ou traînée dans les salons comme une pouliche de concours.

\- Au contraire ! s'exclama Porthos en passant un large bras autour de son épaule. Nous allons bien nous amuser ! Et la cuisine béarnaise est du meilleur goût ! Entre les poules au pot et les magrets de canard, nous allons peut-être réussir à vous remplumer.

\- Nous n'y allons pas pour nous divertir ! Et pardonnez-moi de ne pas souhaiter être aussi ventripotent que vous !

Porthos fit une grimace. Il était plus massif que gros mais son ventre proéminent trahissait ses excès de ripaille. S'il ne se modérait pas, il ne faudrait que quelques années, malgré tous ses exercices physiques, pour que le gras supplante le muscle.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Athos. J'ai l'impression que je ne parle pas d'une mission au service du roi mais d'une excursion avec des enfants.

\- Je vous assure que vous êtes la nourrice la plus virile de toute la compagnie, répondit Aramis.

Devant les éclats de rire de ses compagnons, Athos esquissa un sourire.

\- Mon petit, vous mériteriez une bonne fessée pour vous apprendre à respecter vos aînés !

\- Je sais, le capitaine me reproche assez souvent de ne pas avoir le respect des vieux.

\- Malgré mon grand âge, je suis encore en état de vous botter les fesses, Aramis !

\- C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre d'être envoyé en mission avec un vieillard et un enfant, ajouta Porthos.

Porthos et Aramis avaient les larmes aux yeux tellement ils riaient et Athos n'avait guère le cœur de les rappeler à l'ordre. Leur mission se déroulerait probablement sans encombre mais la Navarre restait une terre hostile pour des mousquetaires. Ils subiraient l'animosité des protestants béarnais marqués par tant d'années de massacres et de guerre. Autant qu'ils s'amusent un peu avant.

En regardant ses compagnons plaisanter et se chamailler, Athos n'imaginait pas qu'ils auraient pu partir sans Aramis. Pendant près de deux ans, Porthos et lui avaient conservé des relations cordiales mais distantes avec leurs autres collègues mousquetaires.

A présent, il lui apparaissait qu'ils attendaient le troisième qui soit enfin à leur niveau. Il ne manquait qu'une mission à accomplir ensemble pour jauger complètement ce que ce petit avait dans le ventre.

Déjà Athos voyait en Aramis plus qu'un collègue mais un compagnon d'armes sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. D'instinct, il sentait que le jeune éphèbe serait à la hauteur.

Il devinait derrière ce visage d'ange une intelligence supérieure. Son esprit était plus vif que celui de la plupart des hommes, c'était pour cela qu'il était une des rares personnes avec laquelle Athos ne s'ennuyait pas. Même s'il était encore jeune et impulsif, il agissait rarement de façon inconsidérée bien que sa rapidité de réflexion et son caractère passionné puissent le faire penser.

En outre, il n'avait pas qu'une tête, il avait du cœur. Son comportement avec les miséreux en témoignait assez. S'il avait pu distribuer toute sa solde aux mendiants parisiens, il l'aurait fait et il était dénué de toute arrogance avec eux… D'où pouvait-il bien venir pour posséder une âme d'une telle fraîcheur face à la misère ?

Athos était certain qu'il était de noble lignée. Il y avait chez Aramis cette fierté caractéristique de la vieille noblesse d'épée. Son humilité face aux pauvres montrait que ce jeune garçon tirait plus de devoirs que de droits de son origine noble. Il était sans doute issu d'une vieille aristocratie terrienne dont les ancêtres s'étaient illustrés au service du roi, qui attribuait plus de mérite au courage qu'à l'argent et qui n'avait que mépris pour les intrigues de la vie à la cour. A bien des égards, Athos se reconnaissait dans ce jeune garçon.

Il se demandait quel douloureux secret se cachait derrière ses grands yeux bleus. Au milieu des rires, Aramis restait distant à leur égard. Peut-être que ces jours, qu'ils allaient passer côte à côte en Navarre, lui permettraient de se livrer.


	4. Le reflet du miroir

Les bandages qui entouraient son buste étaient si serrés qu'un court instant Aramis eut l'impression d'avoir remis un de ces infâmes corsets que sa mère lui faisait porter dans le monde.

C'était parfait, songea-t-elle une fois qu'elle eût réussi à reprendre son souffle. Même avec son simple linge de corps en lin, on ne pouvait apercevoir de courbes féminines. Non seulement ses seins disparaissaient totalement sous les bandes de tissus mais cela épaississait aussi sa taille si bien que l'ondulation des hanches passait inaperçue. Ainsi elle ressemblait à un adolescent maigrelet mais aucunement à une femme.

Elle enfila la chemise et le pantalon. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'en abandonnant sa vie de femme, elle devrait accorder autant d'attention à ses vêtements. Négliger le moindre détail pouvait la mener à sa perte.

Malgré la belle assurance qu'elle avait affichée devant le capitaine, elle appréhendait cette mission avec Athos et Porthos. Comment réussirait-elle à protéger son déguisement en étant en permanence avec deux hommes ?

Elle ne pouvait même pas se poser la question, elle devait réussir. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu refuser de partir, prétexter qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Le capitaine l'aurait soutenue volontiers. Mais il ne servait à rien de reculer l'échéance. Son corps n'allait jamais devenir masculin. Cette mission était son épreuve du feu et l'échec lui était interdit.

En étant parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que de rester à Paris sans Athos et Porthos lui aurait été encore plus pénible. Les autres mousquetaires la détestaient.

Cette hostilité ne la chagrinait pas, elle n'avait nul besoin qu'on l'apprécie. Il suffisait qu'ils la craignent mais elle savait qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part, ils se jetteraient sur elle comme des loups affamés. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que des hommes, surtout des soldats, puissent se montrer d'une jalousie aussi mesquine. Certains ne valaient guère mieux que les aristocrates oisifs qu'elle excédait.

Par une étrange ironie du destin, le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans les salons et les bals de la noblesse provinciale l'avait bien préparée à l'animosité qu'elle rencontrait dans la compagnie. Les hommes ne soupçonnaient pas à quel point les femmes entre elles pouvaient se montrer impitoyables. Chaque geste et chaque parole étaient observés, évalués, critiqués. Les jeunes filles à marier étaient examinées une minutie plus implacable qu'aucun marchand n'en mettait pour juger les bêtes dont il voulait faire l'acquisition. Et Renée était plus un animal indocile d'une bête de concours. Ses collègues mousquetaires n'étaient pas moins malveillants que les matrones de province mais Aramis savait mieux manier les armes des soldats que celles des courtisans.

Sous ses aspects raffinés, le monde qu'elle avait quitté était bien plus dur et plus cruel que celui des militaires. Seul son déguisement lui interdisait de négliger le fiel de ses camarades. Elle risquait bien trop si elle était découverte pour commettre la moindre erreur.

A cette pensée, elle repoussa les mèches rebelles qui tombaient inlassablement sur son visage. Bientôt, ils seraient assez longs pour qu'elle puisse les attacher à nouveau.

Elle ne put réprimer un soupir en pensant à l'épaisse chevelure qu'elle avait abandonnée au milieu de la cour de la compagnie. Elle avait été sotte de ne pas les couper plus tôt. Elle aurait dû se douter que des cheveux si longs provoqueraient les lazzis de ses camarades… Mais elle n'était encore qu'une femme et elle aimait ses cheveux. Ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus beau. Ce flot de vagues dorées était la seule parure qu'elle n'avait pas laissée derrière elle.

Quelle coquetterie stupide ! Quand elle avait entendu résonner cette raillerie venue de nulle part au milieu de la cour, c'était contre elle-même qu'elle avait été le plus furieuse. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait devenir un mousquetaire si elle gardait cette coquetterie toute féminine ? François n'avait-il pas mérité qu'elle sacrifie à sa vengeance une chose aussi futile que ses cheveux ?

Alors dans sa fureur, elle avait détruit ce dernier bastion de sa féminité. Par chance, son geste avait été d'une telle violence qu'elle avait suscité la crainte de ses collègues mousquetaires.

Elle n'avait même pas eu un regard pour cette beauté détruite et jetée comme un vulgaire détritus. Pourtant, le soir, quand elle avait regardé son reflet dans le miroir, sa gorge s'était serrée. Ses cheveux courts coupés à la diable ressemblaient à présent aux épis de blé qui ornaient la tête des épouvantails. Elle avait fait un vrai massacre… Elle était pourtant fort habile avec un poignard ! A croire que l'art de la coiffure était plus complexe que celui de la guerre, avait-elle pensé ironiquement. Ce ne furent pas des rires qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche à cette pensée grotesque mais des sanglots.

Seule dans la solitude de sa maison, Aramis avait pleuré, pleuré sur sa beauté ravagée, pleuré sur cette vie dont elle n'avait pas rêvé, pleuré sur Renée et François. Seule elle avait été juste une femme qui venait de saccager son plus bel atour. C'était peut-être une réaction frivole mais elle n'était encore qu'une fille de dix-sept ans.

François était mort à la fin de l'été précédent et elle n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de la vie qui aurait été la sienne s'il avait vécu. Auprès de lui, elle était une vraie femme, pas une poupée de salon ni une fille travestie en soldat… En une nuit, tout son destin avait basculé. Tous ses rêves de femme s'étaient brisés, ensevelis sous des torrents de chagrin.

Un an déjà… Le souvenir de cette nuit terrible était encore brûlant dans son cœur. Dans cette souffrance, elle puisait la rage et la colère qui lui permettaient d'accepter cette vie de mensonges.

Enfin, soupira-t-elle, cette nouvelle vie n'était pas si déplaisante. Si ce n'était pas le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu pendant quelques mois avec François, c'était toujours mieux que cet épouvantable mariage auquel elle était condamnée.

Elle passait de bons moments avec Athos et Porthos, même si, comme elle l'avait dit au capitaine, elle n'était pas venue pour se faire des amis mais pour accomplir sa vengeance. Elle deviendrait le soldat le plus fort et le plus redouté de France et elle retrouverait le scélérat qui avait détruit son bonheur. Rien ne devait la détourner de cet objectif.

Si elle s'était attachée à ces deux hommes, elle ne pouvait pas se dire leur amie, elle ne pourrait être que leur camarade. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Elle riait comme elle n'avait jamais ri auparavant. Elle les admirait malgré les moqueries amicales qu'elle échangeait avec eux. Ils étaient l'image même de ce que devait être un mousquetaire. Ils étaient forts, droits et courageux. Ils étaient l'idéal qu'elle rêvait d'atteindre.

Qu'Athos l'ait trouvée digne de les accompagner pour cette mission était le plus beau compliment qu'il ait pu lui faire. Etre respectée et appréciée par ces deux mousquetaires comptait plus que les railleries et la haine de tous les autres. Ils étaient les meilleurs, tant par leur force que par leur noblesse d'âme…

Elle aurait vraiment souhaité être leur amie mais l'amitié lui était interdite. Comment parler d'amitié sans confiance ? Comment construire une amitié sur un mensonge ?

Renée n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Durant son enfance, son père s'était chargé seul de son éducation et il lui apportait tant d'attention et d'amour que la solitude ne pesait pas sur la petite fille.

Puis quand elle était entrée dans le monde, elle était bien trop différente des autres jeunes filles nobles pour se lier avec aucune d'entre elle. Elles étaient si guindées, si délicates. Tout en elles était gracieux et apprêté. Renée se sentait comme un animal sauvage au milieu de poupées de porcelaine. Elle se sentait maladroite et gauche, presque vulgaire. Mais ces filles étaient aussi tellement sottes et frivoles que jamais Renée n'aurait souhaité leur ressembler. Quant aux hommes, elle était pour eux soit une proie intéressante, un morceau de choix, soit une fille jolie mais trop rebelle pour être distinguée.

François avait été son seul ami. Il était tout pour Renée, son fiancé, son amour, son amant et son ami… et toute une part d'elle était morte avec lui.

Pourtant avec Athos et Porthos, elle découvrait la franche camaraderie qui unissait les hommes qui risquaient leurs vies ensemble. C'était si simple qu'Aramis en oubliait parfois qui elle était réellement. Il lui arrivait de croire qu'elle était un apprenti mousquetaire comme les autres, buvant et riant avec ses camarades. Elle en oubliait même qu'elle était une femme.

Après tout, sa personnalité ne se limitait pas à son sexe et sur bien des points, elle n'était pas féminine. Elle était bien plus proche d'hommes comme Athos et Porthos pour qui l'honneur et le courage étaient les vertus suprêmes et que révoltaient l'intolérance et l'injustice que des riches bécasses qui ne pensaient aux toilettes, aux mondanités et au mariage.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une anomalie du destin qui l'avait enfermée dans un corps de femme. Si elle était plus à sa place au milieu des soldats, peut-être était-ce parce que son esprit et son âme étaient ceux d'un homme.

Elle se serait presque crue un homme à part entière s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sourde colère qui montait au fond de son cœur quand elle voyait ses collègues avoir plus de considération pour leurs chevaux que pour les femmes. Même si certaines d'entre elles ne méritaient pas mieux, Aramis ne supportait pas de voir les femmes traitées comme des objets.

Souvent elle rêvait de pouvoir leur confier la vérité. Parfois elle espérait qu'en dissipant les ombres qui l'entouraient, elle pourrait goûter aux joies d'une amitié sincère mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté une fille à leurs côtés. S'ils avaient bien des qualités, ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir une femme sous l'uniforme. Chaque sexe avait une place bien précise et aucune femme n'avait à y déroger. Comme la plupart des hommes, ils désiraient les femmes mais ils les méprisaient.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle était une femme. Ils l'auraient rejetée. Elle aurait dû quitter la compagnie ou pire, ils l'auraient dénoncée.

Elle avait bien conscience du sort qui l'attendait si elle était découverte. Au mieux, elle serait emprisonnée, exposée au pilori, fouettée et marquée au fer comme une vile prostituée… Au pire, c'était l'échafaud.

Le tribunal de Rouen avait bien condamné Jeanne d'Arc pour avoir porté des vêtements d'homme. Elle au moins n'avait pas eu l'audace de mentir à tous sur son sexe. Si on avait pu brûler une femme qui avait sacré de ses mains le roi de France, une femme mousquetaire n'avait que peu d'espoir d'obtenir plus de clémence.

Cependant le mariage qu'on lui destinait chez elle était bien plus terrifiant que les flammes du bûcher. Une vie entière dans le lit d'un homme honni, souillée nuit après nuit par ses caresses était bien pire que la mort par le feu.

Entre risquer la mort de l'âme et la mort du corps, Aramis avait choisi. L'Eglise la condamnerait peut-être mais elle savait qu'aux yeux de Dieu, elle n'était pas une criminelle. La mort de François lui avait ôté tout espoir d'une vie heureuse et l'avait condamnée à choisir entre bafouer les lois des hommes ou être avilie avec l'approbation sociale. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, la haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du meurtrier de François enflammait son âme… Non, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de compromettre sa vengeance.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment s'appuyer que sur le capitaine. Il était le seul à connaître la vérité à son sujet et même si elle savait qu'elle l'exaspérait souvent, il avait accepté qu'elle commence son apprentissage comme mousquetaire en dépit des risques qu'il encourait. Si quelqu'un l'avait appris, cela aurait brisé sa carrière. Malgré l'attachement de Louis XIII pour son capitaine des mousquetaires, il n'était même pas certain que Tréville évite la prison si d'aventure on apprenait qu'il avait accepté une fille dans la garde d'élite du roi. Aramis lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Il n'était pas temps de rêvasser. Elle devait finir de se préparer.

Elle boutonna son pourpoint bleu sombre. La couleur et le tissu épais étaient choisis avec soin pour dissimuler les formes de son corps. Même si aujourd'hui cette attention était inutile vu la sangle étroite qu'elle avait imposée à son buste et les deux épaisseurs de tissu en dessous.

L'amplitude du vêtement avait l'avantage de la faire paraître plus robuste qu'elle ne l'était. Si elle avait l'air très fluette, bien des garçons de son âge ne semblaient pas plus trapu… Eux allaient s'élargir en vieillissant alors que seules les parties féminines de son corps risquaient de prendre de l'ampleur avec l'âge.

Après avoir enfilé ses bottes, elle contempla une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Aramis, murmura-t-elle.

Bientôt personne ne prononcerait ce nom sans frémir. Elle était une fille. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui ondulaient quand elle ne les coiffait pas vigoureusement. Elle était mince et on la disait jolie. Elle paraissait faite pour exciter les désirs des hommes mais elle avait décidé de n'éveiller en eux que crainte et respect et elle y parviendrait.

Athos n'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait vu juste à son sujet, son arme la plus efficace était dans sa tête. Son corps était peut-être fait pour le plaisir des hommes mais son intelligence et sa volonté façonneraient le plus redoutable des soldats.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et était assez agile pour susciter la jalousie et la peur à quasiment toute la compagnie des mousquetaires. Elle allait encore développer sa force et ses capacités. Elle avait les deux meilleurs soldats de France à ses côtés pour l'instruire. Elle deviendrait leur égale.

Elle ne deviendrait jamais plus virile mais elle serait si forte que personne jamais n'imaginerait qu'une femme se dissimulait sous l'uniforme du mousquetaire.

Tu seras fier de moi, François.

Sur cette pensée, elle quitta sa maison pour rejoindre Athos et Porthos aux portes de Paris.


	5. Epuisement

Aramis avait toujours aimé les longues chevauchées. Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté qui envahissait tout son être quand le vent fouettait son visage et se glissait dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait sentir tous les soubresauts du cheval entre ses jambes et tous les cahots du chemin secouer son corps. Elle aimait voir défiler sous ses yeux les plaines et les forêts de France.

Pourtant au bout de plusieurs heures à galoper à un rythme effréné, elle souhaita plus que tout mettre pied à terre ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Elle n'avait encore jamais chevauché à une allure aussi soutenue et son corps commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Ses jambes étaient engourdies tandis que tous les muscles de son dos, des épaules aux reins, se tendaient douloureusement. Elle s'étonnait que sa jument supporte une telle vitesse sans s'arrêter pendant aussi longtemps.

Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne se serait plainte à ses compagnons. Comment pourrait-elle espérer devenir mousquetaire si après quelques heures de voyage elle se comportait comme une fragile demoiselle ?

Elle fut soulagée quand Athos proposa un arrêt afin de laisser leurs chevaux se reposer un peu. Son soulagement fut de courte durée car à peine se furent-ils arrêtés dans une petite clairière non loin de la route qu'Athos se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Nous allons profiter de cette pause pour poursuivre votre entraînement, Aramis. Loin de nos collègues, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à parfaire votre apprentissage. Allez, posez votre épée !

La jeune fille s'exécuta docilement. Après tout c'était une façon comme une autre de se dégourdir les jambes, se dit-elle sans conviction.

Au milieu de la clairière ensoleillée, tandis que Porthos grignotait des tranches de viande froide alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin, Athos et Aramis avaient commencé leur « combat didactique ». La jeune fille s'était félicitée d'avoir autant serré les bandages autour de son buste car la chaleur les avait contraints à ôter leurs pourpoints. Malgré cela, ils étaient tous deux en sueur.

Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis leur premier combat. Avec souplesse, elle se glissait entre ses mains et le mousquetaire devait user de toute son énergie pour l'emporter. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à parer ses coups et à anticiper ses attaques. Les combats duraient de plus en plus longtemps mais elle peinait encore à contre-attaquer. Les leçons d'Athos se terminaient invariablement par une défaite, même si elle perdait de plus en plus honorablement.

Elle devait se frayer un espace entre toutes ses attaques pour le mettre en difficulté. Il commençait à se fatiguer presque autant qu'elle. Il semblait être moins concentré, elle devrait pouvoir en profiter. Sur un instant d'inattention d'Athos, elle fit pivoter son corps balançant sa jambe droite avec toute la force dont elle était capable pour le faucher avec. Il l'intercepta aussitôt et elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il n'avait en fait jamais diminué sa vigilance que tenant sa jambe entre ses mains, il la fit virevolter pour la jeter au sol. Elle poussa un petit gémissement mais sauta quasiment aussitôt sur ses pieds.

\- Si je vous ai fait mal, nous pouvons arrêter.

\- Pour que vous gagniez par forfait, n'y pensez même pas ! répliqua-t-elle en tentant de lui asséner des coups de poings.

A la violence avec laquelle elle l'attaquait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle le détestait. Elle exprimait toute sa frustration de ne pas parvenir même à le toucher alors qu'il la mettait au sol à chaque fois. En dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'eut guère de difficultés à immobiliser ses poignets.

\- C'était très bien, Aramis.

\- Un jour, je vous aurai, maugréa-t-elle le regard farouche.

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit-il en souriant. Bon, il nous faut repartir, sans cela Porthos va finir tout notre déjeuner.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous arrêter dans une auberge pour déjeuner ! s'écria Porthos horrifié.

\- Non, nous avons bien assez de nourriture pour ce midi. Il est inutile que nous perdions du temps dans une auberge, ainsi nous pouvons en profiter pour entraîner notre jeune camarade.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de nous martyriser tous les deux, grogna Porthos.

Le soir venu, Aramis n'était pas loin de partager cet avis. Elle n'avait encore jamais vécue de journée aussi épuisante. A chacune de leurs haltes, Athos reprenait infatigablement son entraînement.

En plus de la fatigue du voyage, les combats avec Athos étaient très éprouvants tant pour son corps que pour son esprit qui ne devait pas relâcher son attention un seul instant. Il était très fort physiquement mais surtout il remarquait la moindre de ses faiblesses et en usait.

En arrivant à l'auberge où ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, la jeune fille était complètement éreintée. Seule sa fierté lui permit de tenir éveillée face à ses compagnons le temps du dîner. Dès qu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula toute habillée sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de se débarbouiller.

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'Athos tambourinait déjà à sa porte pour la réveiller. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Elle soupira. Elle devait se comporter comme un homme, se serina-t-elle. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et sans rechigner se remit en route après un rapide petit-déjeuner.

La seconde journée de voyage fut en tous points semblable à la première. Athos paraissait considérer que si les chevaux avaient besoin de repos, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aramis. Le soir, ses muscles étaient si fourbus et douloureux qu'elle en tremblait. Elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi fatiguée. Elle ne rêvait que de se glisser dans un bon lit douillet et même si l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêtés présentait un confort plutôt sommaire même un tas de foin lui aurait convenu.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Athos après d'être entretenu avec l'aubergiste tandis que ses deux compagnons avaient commencé à dîner.

Ne me dites pas qu'il faut repartir… ne me dites pas qu'il faut repartir… suppliait intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- Il n'y a que deux chambres avec des grands lits.

Aussitôt, Aramis regretta qu'ils ne puissent repartir chercher une autre auberge. Elle espérait que les deux hommes n'aient pas remarqué qu'elle avait pâli et elle serra ses poings sur ses genoux pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas demander la chambre seule. Elle était plus jeune qu'eux et elle allait éveiller leurs soupçons mais…

\- Comme il faut que vous dormiez un peu, vous viendrez avec moi, Aramis. Une nuit avec Porthos est une épreuve que je n'infligerais à personne.

\- Hey !

\- Allons, Porthos, vous ronflez si fort que vous réveilleriez un mort. Sans compter que vous bougez tellement que notre ami finirait la nuit par terre.

Le colosse d'un naturel jovial éclata de rire. Aramis se forçait à sourire mais elle ne trouvait rien d'amusant à cette situation. Si elle expliquait avoir aussi un sommeil très agité… Non, dans ce cas, elle se retrouverait avec Porthos. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter cette nuit avec Athos.

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma derrière elle, la jeune fille se sentit comme prise au piège. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait le lit d'un homme. Le fait qu'il ignorât qu'elle était une femme ne rendait pas la situation plus simple ni moins embarrassante.

En tentant de garder un air naturel, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira ses bottes. Elle aurait volontiers fait un brin de toilette mais il ne pouvait même pas en être question. Sans regarder Athos, elle ôta son pourpoint et se glissa sous les draps avec chemise et pantalon.

\- Bonne nuit. Nous avons encore une longue route demain.

Lui tournant le dos, elle ferma les yeux en priant que la fatigue du voyage serait une excuse suffisante pour qu'elle se couche sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Athos parut croire qu'elle s'était endormie et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

Malgré la fatigue, Aramis ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le lit était étroit pour deux personnes. Elle était si près du bord qu'au moindre mouvement elle risquait de tomber par terre et pourtant elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son compagnon… Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir aussi compliquée ? Il y a juste un an, elle était une jeune aristocrate, jolie, courtisée et éperdument amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver déguisée en garçon à partager le lit d'un mousquetaire ?

Ses pensées vagabondaient ainsi quand deux bras forts enlacèrent sa taille. Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque tandis qu'une main se glissait sous sa chemise, cherchant maladroitement à dénouer la sangle qui dissimulait ses seins. La jeune fille était pétrifiée alors que la longue bande blanche tombait au pied du lit et que ces deux mains relevaient sa chemise. Des lèvres douces se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins et remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mordillant délicieusement sa peau, la chatouillant avec sa moustache. Elle gémit doucement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les mains décidées avançaient à présent de ses épaules à ses poignets pour ôter sa chemise tandis que la bouche experte avait atteint sa clavicule et taquinait le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ces doigts aimés et les porta à ses lèvres pour les couvrir de baisers. Il était là pour elle, elle l'avait compris dès qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur sa peau. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait brisé la magie de cet instant. Ils étaient ensemble. Elle était à lui, toute à lui.

Sans lâcher celles de la jeune fille, ces mains descendirent sur sa taille fine. Comme s'il avait deviné ses désirs, il déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'une femme et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant. Il la tourna vers lui avec douceur. Emerveillés, ils se contemplèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

\- Tu es si belle, mon amour.

Elle avait mille questions à lui poser mais elle préférait le regarder… le regarder et le toucher encore et encore…

\- Embrasse-moi… soupira-t-elle.

Ce visage tant espéré se rapprochait du sien. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand un mince filet de sang coula du coin de la bouche de son aimé. Son visage pâlissait jusqu'à être livide. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Il y avait du sang sur les draps… Il y avait du sang partout… Ils étaient couverts de sang tous les deux… Il ne bougeait plus… Elle n'embrassait qu'un cadavre… Il n'était plus là… Il n'y avait plus qu'un corps… et du sang… du sang qui inondait toute la pièce…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux gardes en casaques rouges pénétrèrent dans la chambre ensanglantée. Ils l'attrapèrent par les épaules. Elle était nue et désarmée mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste rester avec François. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au corps de François. Un des hommes lui tordit le bras derrière le dos et la tira violemment en arrière. Elle hurla de douleur et de désespoir. Le deuxième garde l'empoigna par la taille. Le pourpre de leurs vêtements et du sang qui les couvrait tous soulignait la délicatesse de cette peau de femme, douce et laiteuse. Ils la traînèrent sur le sol poisseux. Ils se moquaient de ses cris et de sa souffrance. Le premier homme se pencha vers elle et le pourpre engloutit la jeune fille effaçant jusqu'à l'image de François…

\- Aramis !

Hagarde, la jeune fille fixait son compagnon sans le voir. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Calmez-vous, Aramis, c'est fini…

\- Athos ?

Les éléments se remettaient lentement en place dans son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Cette chambre… Athos… Leur voyage vers Pau…

\- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, lui dit Athos.

Avec un mouchoir, le mousquetaire tapotait délicatement son visage… Elle avait dû pleurer dans son sommeil, réalisa-t-elle avec embarras.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Malgré sa fatigue, Athos hésitait à se recoucher tout de suite. Bien que profondément endormi, il s'était éveillé en un instant en entendant les cris de son compagnon. Le jeune garçon lui avait paru en proie à un rêve terrifiant et bouleversant. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil et hurlait de désespoir alors que des larmes inondaient son visage.

Qu'as-tu donc vécu de si terrible dans ta jeune vie pour être poursuivi jusque dans tes rêves par des fantômes aussi déchirants ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air toujours aussi triste, Aramis ?

Ces questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Athos alors que son compagnon baissait la tête comme s'il était honteux de lui avoir laissé entrevoir les blessures de son passé. Sans doute, pour rien au monde, ce petit gamin fier n'aurait voulu pleurer devant lui. Aramis serait peut-être encore plus gêné s'il l'interrogeait davantage. Toutefois, Athos n'aurait pas avant longtemps une telle opportunité pour provoquer les confidences de son jeune ami. Les cernes bleuâtres qui marquaient les yeux d'Aramis mirent fin à ses hésitations.

\- Il faut nous recoucher.

Aramis parut soulagé et s'enroula aussitôt dans les draps.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut aussi matinal que les jours précédents. Aramis avait à peine dormi mais Athos n'était pas décidé à réduire ses entraînements. La fatigue de la jeune fille était si intense qu'il lui semblait que tout son corps pesait une tonne. Chacun de ses mouvements était douloureux. Ses yeux se fermaient machinalement comme si des enclumes étaient accrochées à ses paupières. Ses doigts tenaient difficilement les rênes de son cheval.

Pourtant, elle se serait écroulée plutôt que de reconnaître son épuisement devant ses camarades. Elle était une femme qui voulait vivre comme un homme et à pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit plus un homme que les hommes eux-mêmes. Elle devait être toute en force et en énergie… surtout après le pitoyable spectacle qu'elle avait offert à Athos cette nuit.

Ces cauchemars lui étaient coutumiers. Presque toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en tremblant, le coeur pris dans un étau d'angoisse et de douleur. Vivant seule, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait et criait dans son sommeil. Quelle honte ! Heureusement Athos n'avait pas changé son comportement avec elle et n'avait même pas évoqué cette lamentable nuit.

A la deuxième halte, Athos s'installa confortablement sur l'herbe.

\- Je commence à être un peu fatigué, déclara-t-il. Que diriez-vous de faire un petit duel avec notre ami Porthos ?

Ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Porthos, Athos ne quittait pas Aramis des yeux. Le jeune garçon était épuisé et il avait à peine dormi de la nuit. Pourtant il se mettait déjà en position. Peut être appréciait-il l'idée de combattre de nouveau à l'épée.

\- Faites attention à ne pas vous blesser.

Porthos s'exécuta en maugréant. Il commençait à penser qu'Athos exagérait avec cet entraînement qu'il imposait à leur jeune compagnon. Il ferrailla toutefois avec autant d'énergie qu'habituellement.

Porthos était un des meilleurs escrimeurs de Paris. Athos lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus face à lui. Malgré des airs un peu bêta et un esprit un peu lent, le colosse faisait preuve au combat d'une intelligence instinctive qui alliée à sa force phénoménale lui avait permis d'être toujours invaincu.

Pourtant Aramis lui offrait une solide résistance. Il avait toujours été très habile à l'épée et avait fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps. Ses leçons avait porté leurs fruits, remarqua Athos avec satisfaction. Le jeune garçon savait bien qu'il ne pouvait compter sur sa force physique face au géant alors il essayait de le vaincre en usant de ses propres atouts : sa souplesse et sa rapidité. Porthos était rapide en dépit de son poids mais Aramis l'était davantage. Si ce petit n'avait pas été fatigué, il aurait peut-être pu gagner ce duel. Athos sentait qu'Aramis utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer et il s'étonnait qu'il parvienne à donner autant de mal à une fine lame comme Porthos dans l'état dans lequel il était. Ce ne fut qu'après bien des difficultés que Porthos réussit à le désarmer.

\- C'était vraiment très bien, dit-il gentiment à Aramis. Je n'ai pas eu d'aussi bon adversaire depuis longtemps.

Bien que mortifiée, Aramis lui sourit. Même avec son épée, elle était incapable de battre ces deux mousquetaires. Elle avait encore bien des efforts à fournir pour être à leur niveau… en même temps, elle avait tellement envie de dormir…


	6. Premiers doutes

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus tôt que les jours précédents dans une auberge à Châteauroux. Porthos se jeta goulûment sur les spécialités berrichonnes, que leur proposait l'aubergiste, accompagnées d'un vin de Valençay à la délicieuse saveur de noix.

Aramis sirotait son verre du bout des lèvres en picorant un pâté de pommes de terre… Dormir… Elle se serait damnée pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se sentait si faible et si fatiguée. Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis. Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes. Les lumières agressaient ses yeux. Elle les ferma quelques secondes afin de reprendre des forces et sombra dans le sommeil.

Porthos posa un regard bienveillant sur Aramis endormie dont la tête avait glissé contre sa large épaule.

\- Pauvre petit, il est à bout de force. Voyez dans quel état vous l'avez mis ! lança-t-il à Athos avec irritation.

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous adorez ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous aussi, non ? Je comprends d'autant moins pourquoi vous prenez un tel plaisir à l'épuiser de la sorte. Vous nous faites traverser la France comme si nous avions des ennemis à nos trousses, nous dormons à peine et en plus vous lui imposez des combats inutiles à chaque halte.

\- Il faut bien le former.

\- Allons, avec le rythme que vous lui faites tenir, je ne crois pas qu'il apprenne encore quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, il tenait à peine debout.

\- Il a quand même été capable de vous mettre en difficulté plus d'une fois quand vous avez combattu…

Athos savait que Porthos n'avait pas tort. Il avait voulu tester les limites de leur jeune ami mais il avait exagéré. Il ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde de répit. D'autant qu'Aramis n'était pas encore habitué à galoper des heures durant. Il ne s'était pourtant pas plaint une seule fois. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. Ce petit lui plaisait vraiment... Son nez se fronça dans son sommeil, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds tombait sur sa joue et chatouillait ses narines. Doucement, Athos se pencha vers lui et écarta ses cheveux. Depuis le premier jour, Athos avait été frappé par l'énergie et la détermination qui s'émanaient du regard du jeune apprenti. Plus tard, il avait été ému par le halo de tristesse qui le nimbait. A le voir ainsi endormi, Athos remarquait que les yeux fermés et le visage détendu, Aramis paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Ses traits étaient si tendres, si…

Porthos devait se faire les mêmes réflexions car il nota :

\- Ce visage… on dirait presque celui d'une fille… Si je ne l'avais pas vu estourbir la moitié de la compagnie, j'aurais…

\- Taisez-vous, Porthos. Si notre ami vous entendait, il serait tellement furieux qu'il vous taillerait en pièce. Et vous regretterez que je ne l'aie pas fatigué davantage.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, fit le géant en souriant. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il tire son épée pour un oui ou pour un non. Je n'aimerais pas avoir un physique comme le sien. Maigrelet avec un visage pareil, cela ne doit pas être facile d'affirmer sa virilité. Il n'a même pas un poil de barbe !

\- Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans votre discours, se moqua Athos. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

Si leur ami n'avait pas été appuyé contre lui, Porthos aurait haussé les épaules avec dédain. Quelle remarque stupide ! Comment pourrait-il être jaloux d'un adolescent ? D'autant que le petit était totalement inexpérimenté quant aux choses de l'amour, c'était évident ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'air gêné qu'il prenait dès qu'une femme l'approchait. Son visage pâle virait au cramoisi et il se mettait à bafouiller bêtement. C'était un vrai régal tant c'était drôle… même si le mousquetaire épicurien trouvait parfois ces réactions excessives.

Au début, Porthos s'était même interrogé sur les penchants du jeune éphèbe. Puis lors de soirées de beuveries dans des tavernes parisiennes, il avait vu plusieurs fois des rustauds fort éméchés aborder le garçon blond avec des intentions peu louables quoique remarquablement explicites. Bien que certains d'entre eux aient été fort bien bâtis et en dépit d'une joyeuse ivresse, Aramis les avait repoussés avec un tel dégoût mêlé de fureur que Porthos n'avait pas douté de la répugnance qu'un contact de ce type lui inspirait.

Ce garçon était simplement d'une timidité excessive. Un jour, il faudrait le prendre en main. Il ne se destinait pas à l'Ordre de Malte, il n'avait pas à faire vœu de chasteté. Un mousquetaire ne pouvait se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée face aux jeunes femmes.

\- Pour ce qu'il en profite !

\- Il est assez beau pour se montrer difficile. Il n'a pas de raison de se forcer à répondre aux attentions de filles qui lui déplaisent. Et puis, il est encore bien jeune.

\- Justement, objecta Porthos. Il a dix-sept ans ! Normalement il ne devrait être qu'un bouillon d'hormones ! Vous souvenez-vous comment vous étiez à cet âge ? Moi à dix-sept ans, j'étais tellement obsédé que j'aurais pu faire l'amour à une jument si on y avait mis un jupon !

\- Encore aujourd'hui, vous seriez capable de faire l'amour à une jument si on y mettait un jupon !

Les deux mousquetaires sursautèrent. Aramis avait rouvert les yeux et couvrait Porthos d'un regard indigné. Le colosse rougissait en se demandant depuis combien de temps le jeune garçon s'était réveillé et ce qu'il avait pu entendre de leur conversation tandis qu'Athos éclatait de rire.

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas volée, celle-là, Porthos !

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement de l'état de mes hormones. Bonne nuit !

Aramis se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il paraissait vraiment vexé. Porthos confus ne savait que dire. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

\- Ne prenez pas ainsi la mouche, Aramis, fit Athos en le rattrapant dans l'escalier. Vous connaissez Porthos, il parle toujours sans réfléchir.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répliqua sèchement Aramis. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et nous avons encore une longue route devant nous.

Il était inutile d'insister. Demain matin, il serait sûrement plus disposé à écouter leurs excuses.

Le lendemain, Aramis leur présenta un visage fermé et fatigué. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil après avoir entendu la fin de la discussion d'Athos et Porthos à son sujet. Elle avait réussi à répondre par une raillerie mais elle savait que son attitude avec les femmes mettait son déguisement en danger. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait affirmer sa virilité sur ce plan là… Elle n'osait pourtant imaginer de quelle façon y parvenir. Aramis bravait bien des lois en se travestissant en homme. La justice séculière comme religieuse l'aurait condamnée sans appel mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Le monde ne lui avait pas laissée d'autre choix que ce mensonge et elle était sûre que le Dieu de bonté et de miséricorde qui pouvait lire dans son âme la comprenait.

Si elle pouvait bafouer les lois des hommes, elle ne pouvait mépriser sa véritable nature. Elle était une femme et elle ne pourrait jamais laisser une autre femme s'approcher d'elle. Outre le dégoût que cette idée lui inspirait, elle était profondément croyante et Dieu ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel outrage.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle plaisait énormément aux femmes. Comme femme, elle était plutôt jolie. Dans ses vêtements d'homme, Aramis paraissait être un jeune garçon à la beauté androgyne fascinante et mystérieuse. Cette situation était inextricable et avec sa naïveté simple et franche, Porthos avait remarqué que son comportement était étrange.

Elle soupira. Elle avait encore mal dormi. Sa nuit avait une fois de plus été peuplée de cauchemars.

Depuis le matin, Athos et Porthos avaient beau faire nombre de plaisanteries, l'humeur d'Aramis demeurait sombre. Athos observait à la dérobée son visage pâle et creusé. Ils devraient arriver à Limoges dans la soirée. Ils disposaient encore d'une semaine pour atteindre Pau, ils pouvaient donc s'arrêter toute une journée afin de se reposer. D'autant que la chaleur et les routes de montagne sur lesquelles ils galopaient depuis plusieurs heures fatiguaient leurs chevaux.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du village de Saint Pardoux… Les yeux d'Athos se mirent à pétiller. Il avait trouvé une idée pour dérider leur jeune camarade.

\- Que diriez-vous de faire un très léger détour ? Je connais un coin magnifique où nous pourrions nous détendre un peu.

Ses compagnons ne soulevèrent aucune objection. Un arrêt serait le bienvenu.

Athos n'avait pas menti. Il les avait menés dans une magnifique petite crique. Sur cette terre riche en sources d'eau, s'étendait un superbe lac au milieu des collines verdoyantes du Massif Central. Le site était de toute beauté.

Le visage de Porthos s'illumina et il sauta à terre.

\- Vous avez eu une idée admirable, Athos ! s'écria-t-il en déboutonnant son pourpoint.

Aramis s'était pétrifiée sur son cheval… Non, ils n'allaient pas… Elle pinça ses joues afin qu'ils ne voient pas que son visage avait tellement blêmi qu'il était presque exsangue. Elle serrait fortement les rênes afin de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

Porthos débordait d'enthousiasme. Ses vêtements volaient sur la rive. Athos toujours très calme attachait son cheval.

\- Descendez, Aramis, dit-il. Avec cette chaleur, un bon bain nous fera du bien.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Les mises en garde du capitaine lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait été folle de ne pas l'écouter, et encore plus folle de croire qu'elle pourrait faire illusion très longtemps… Porthos s'était jeté dans l'eau et Athos commençait à se dévêtir aussi. Elle essayait de détourner le regard pour ne pas voir les corps dénudés qui s'exposaient sans pudeur devant elle… Pourquoi auraient-ils été pudiques ? Ils étaient entre hommes… Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi femme qu'en cet instant où la différence des sexes lui sautait littéralement aux yeux.

\- Que faites-vous, Aramis ? Venez ! L'eau est délicieuse…

\- J'arrive…

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et un début d'hystérie perçait dans sa voix.

Réfléchir vite… Une échappatoire… Trouver une échappatoire… Elle descendit le plus lentement possible de sa jument tant pour modérer ses tremblements que pour gagner un peu de temps afin de reprendre ses esprits… La vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne l'aidait guère… Même avec François, elle n'avait pas vu le corps d'un homme avec autant de précision. La jeune fille oscillait entre la honte et la panique. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir le plus vite possible… Un court instant, elle pensa même qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité avant d'écarter cette idée. Ils ne manifestaient qu'une joie simple. La joie de passer un bon moment entre hommes… Elle respira profondément. Elle pouvait peut-être prétendre être fatiguée et s'allonger simplement sur l'herbe… Non. Ils semblaient d'humeur si espiègle et joueuse qu'ils seraient capables de venir la chercher pour la jeter à l'eau. En plus, ils avaient commencé à manifester des doutes quant à sa virilité. Si elle refusait de se déshabiller devant eux, ils auraient des soupçons… et si elle se déshabillait… Seigneur, plutôt mourir sur place !… Le sang battait ses tempes. Elle fixait son cheval pour éviter de regarder les corps luisants et mouillés de ses compagnons… Anatomiquement, elle n'avait rien de commun avec eux… Son esprit embrouillé était perdu dans ces réflexions inutiles quand en scrutant sa jument, elle eut enfin une idée.

Désolée, Azalée, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle jeta un regard furtif sur ses compagnons afin de vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas tournés vers elle… Morbleu, Porthos paraissait encore plus énorme sans ses vêtements !… Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il fallait agir vite ou elle allait mourir de honte. D'un geste vif, elle cassa la pointe d'une des flèches harnachées sur sa selle et la cacha dans le creux de sa main.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et commença à retirer son pourpoint. Ils ne devaient pas douter qu'elle allait complètement se dévêtir et sa chemise suffisait à masquer ses formes.

\- Aramis ! Dépêchez-vous ! s'impatienta Porthos.

\- Une minute !

Elle ôta sa botte droite puis après s'être assurée qu'ils ne la voient pas, elle lança la pointe effilée sur la patte de son cheval. L'animal poussa un hennissement de douleur et se cabra. Athos et Porthos sursautèrent aussitôt alors qu'Aramis qui ôtait sa seconde botte se figea dans son mouvement dans une surprise habilement feinte. A dessein, elle n'avait pas attaché sa jument qui s'enfuit au galop.

\- Azalée ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle sauta sur le cheval de Porthos sans prendre le temps de remettre ses bottes.

\- Je vais la rattraper !

Elle donna un coup de pied ferme à l'étalon qui galopa à la poursuite de sa jument avant que ses compagnons n'aient pu réagir…

Elle eut bien du mal à rattraper sa jument. Bien plus loin, elle l'arrêta et entreprit de la panser convenablement. Puis elle enlaça le cou du fidèle animal et lui murmura des excuses en la caressant avec douceur. Elle avait le plus grand respect pour les chevaux. Elle avait toujours considéré qu'un cheval lui faisait un insigne honneur quand il se laissait monter. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi la confiance du noble destrier en la blessant comme elle venait de le faire. Mais c'était la seule issue qu'elle avait trouvée dans le désordre de son esprit… Elle rougit en songeant au spectacle que lui avaient offert ses compagnons. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée que sur cette jolie crique ensoleillée devant les corps exhibés avec tant de simplicité de ses deux camarades.

Par quelle folie la jeune Renée d'Herblay s'était-elle donc retrouvée dans des vêtements d'homme cherchant un moyen de feindre un intérêt pour la gente féminine et regardant des hommes nus se baigner dans les rivières ? Des hommes qui attendaient innocemment qu'elle les rejoigne en plus ! Elle s'était jurée de rester toujours sur les routes de l'honneur mais sa vie était devenue si compliquée. Il ne suffisait pas d'être habile à l'épée pour être un homme aux yeux du monde. Et le corps des hommes était si différent du sien. Il n'y avait pas que ses seins qui pouvaient la trahir. La différence des sexes était abyssale. Ses épaules, sa taille, ses hanches, même ses jambes n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux de ses compagnons. Même sa peau lisse et blanche paraissait si distincte de la leur… Sans même parler de la différence la plus flagrante !

Quand elle rejoignit Athos et Porthos, ils étaient allongés sur le bord de l'eau et avaient heureusement remis leurs pantalons. Elle souriait mais les premiers doutes avaient germé dans son esprit.


	7. Bûcher

Ils arrivèrent à Limoges dans la soirée. Porthos et Aramis accueillirent avec enthousiasme la proposition d'Athos de s'y attarder jusqu'au surlendemain. Une longue nuit de repos était la bienvenue et les hommes tant que les chevaux apprécieraient cette halte, d'autant que le cheval d'Aramis souffrait encore de sa patte.

Le lendemain, Athos suggéra une promenade dans les rues de Limoges. Aramis accepta avec joie. Elle n'avait guère vu de la France que Paris et sa campagne normande. Porthos quant à lui avait une définition toute personnelle d'une journée de repos et comptait passer toute la journée à l'auberge à déguster les spécialités locales et à goûter les crus du coin. Ses deux compagnons glissèrent un regard amusé sur la table couverte des mets les plus divers déjà bien entamés par leur gourmand ami.

\- Prenez garde, Porthos ! plaisanta Aramis. A ce rythme-là, demain vous serez si lourd que votre cheval ne pourra plus avancer.

\- Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une ruse de notre ami pour prolonger notre arrêt à Limoges, hasarda Athos.

L'imposant mousquetaire releva la tête de son assiette avec irritation tandis qu'ils sortaient dans la rue en riant.

La jeune fille ouvrait de grands yeux éblouis sur les rues de la cité médiévale. Elle prenait d'autant plus d'intérêt à cette visite qu'elle évitait de considérer son compagnon depuis la veille. Elle peinait à conserver un comportement égal avec Athos et Porthos. Elle priait pour que la vision qu'ils lui avaient innocemment montrée s'efface de sa mémoire. C'était si gênant ! Elle craignait de piquer un fard rien qu'en y repensant et elle se concentrait sur les paroles d'Athos qui lui racontait l'histoire de la ville depuis l'Antiquité. Il connaissait tant de choses, c'était un vrai puits de sagesse. Elle apprenait toujours énormément en l'écoutant parler… un peu comme quand elle était avec François.

Elle essayait de repousser le souvenir de son fiancé dans un coin de son cerveau quand elle sentit qu'Athos attrapait son bras et tournait à présent vers elle un regard interrogateur. Il paraissait vouloir scruter jusqu'au fond de son âme… Elle frissonna. S'il y avait un homme assez perspicace pour deviner la vérité, c'était bien Athos.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Athos ? dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Je vous le demande. Vous vous comportez de manière étrange depuis quelques jours.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Etes-vous encore embarrassé à cause de l'autre nuit ?

S'il n'y avait eu que cela…

Il tenait ses bras entre ses mains et lui faisait face. Ses yeux n'avaient encore jamais été aussi intenses.

\- Aramis, écoutez-moi, nous avons tous nos fantômes. Nous sommes tous obligés de vivre avec eux, même si nous aurions préféré les abandonner à l'oubli. Mais pour nos camarades mousquetaires, notre passé importe peu. Vous connaissez notre devise, « Un pour tous et tous pour un ». Cela veut dire que le principal c'est que nous puissions toujours compter les uns sur les autres… Je ne connais rien de votre passé mais j'ai confiance en vous autant qu'en Porthos. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

Elle baissa la tête et fixa un long moment ses bottes en cuir sombre tout en tordant ses mains gantées… Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire toute la vérité. Elle se sentait indigne de la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle. Elle avait oublié la baignade de la veille, cet homme était bien trop estimable pour qu'elle soit encore mal à l'aise en y pensant.

En cet instant, Aramis désirait plus que jamais être véritablement un homme… Elle était née dans un corps qui n'était pas le bon. Elle aurait dû être un garçon. Elle aimait se battre et monter à cheval tandis qu'elle détestait danser. Elle avait plus de grâce quand elle croisait le fer dans de larges pantalons que quand elle dansait gauchement dans des robes inconfortables. Elle possédait plus d'élégance avec une épée qu'avec un éventail. Elle parlait comme un homme sans s'embarrasser des manières affectées qu'on attendait d'une jeune fille. Elle avait plus d'intelligence sur des sujets d'hommes tels que la guerre ou la politique que pour les mondanités et la séduction… Il n'y avait qu'avec François qu'elle s'était sentie femme. Athos pourrait-il comprendre cela ? Probablement pas, malheureusement.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et bien, c'est chose faite à présent.

Il attendit quelques instants puis comprenant qu'Aramis ne se confierait pas davantage, il relâcha ses bras et ils reprirent leur promenade.

Si Athos connaissait bien l'histoire de Limoges, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de s'y arrêter. Aussi flânaient-ils sans réel but à travers les rues. Aramis s'était un peu déridé et ils se moquaient gentiment de l'appétit pantagruélique leur plantureux ami.

Il aperçut un attroupement au bout de la ruelle où ils s'étaient engagés. Peut-être allaient-ils déboucher sur la place du marché. C'était toujours un lieu très animé. S'y réunissaient non seulement les marchands mais également les forains présentant les attractions les plus diverses. Cela pouvait être très plaisant.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement sur une grande place carrée. Mais si une foule nombreuse s'y pressait, Athos ne voyait ni marchand ni forain. Il se figea en apercevant l'échafaud qui trônait au milieu de la place. On y avait érigé un bûcher et une jeune femme vêtue d'une simple chemise en montait lentement les marches. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner pour quel crime on la condamnait. Les cris de la foule étaient assez éloquents : Sorcière.

Elle était encore très jeune, vingt ans tout au plus. Son jugement avait dû être expéditif car elle n'avait pas les traits défigurés par de longs mois de procédures et de séances de torture. Elle était même plutôt jolie malgré la maigreur de son corps que la chemise dissimulait à peine et son teint livide. C'était certainement pour ça qu'une telle foule s'était amassée sur la place. Le supplice d'une femme attirante était tellement plus réjouissant que celui d'une vieille femme flétrie. La populace aurait son content de sang et de chair fraîche ! Même s'il n'avait guère de sympathie pour les femmes qui s'adonnaient aux pratiques occultes, Athos ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût pour ce type d'exhibition. La mort n'était pas un spectacle et il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans cette foule amassée pour assister aux souffrances d'un être humain. Il ne croyait pas que le Seigneur ait pu approuver cette manifestation des pires instincts de l'homme. D'autant qu'il était plus que douteux que cette pauvre fille soit réellement coupable. Une seule séance de torture suffisait souvent à faire admettre les pires crimes à l'être le plus innocent qui soit… C'était écœurant ! Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à regarder cela ?

Il allait quitter cet horrible endroit quand il réalisa qu'Aramis n'était plus à ses côtés. Il s'était rapproché du bûcher. Sa silhouette mince disparaissait dans la foule. Que faisait-il donc ? Pas une seconde Athos ne pensa qu'Aramis puisse désirer assister à une exécution. C'était aux antipodes du caractère sensible et empathique du jeune garçon. Il prenait constamment la défense des plus faibles et s'indignait toujours devant la cruauté et l'injustice… Pardieu, n'allait-il pas commettre une folie ? craignait Athos en courant pour le rattraper.

Aramis marchait vers l'échafaud comme hypnotisée. Une part de sa conscience était annihilée devant cette vision d'horreur. Les hurlements de la foule résonnaient dans sa tête. Des insultes qu'elle avait tant de fois entendues dans ses cauchemars : « Sorcière », « Créature de Satan », « Femelle du démon », « Putain », « Diablesse »… Des cris de haine et de fureur… Les cris d'une populace qui réclamait sa ration de sang… Elle ne quittait pas la condamnée des yeux en espérant que cette femme puisse voir au moins un regard compatissant dans ce torrent de haine.

Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour subir un tel châtiment ? Aramis savait qui étaient la plupart de ces femmes qu'on qualifiait de sorcières. Bien souvent, ce n'étaient que de pauvres paysannes instruites sur les secrets des plantes médicinales transmis par des générations de femmes avant elles, des matrones qui aidaient à mise au monde, des femmes qui soignaient… Un crime dans un monde où les hommes s'étaient arrogés une mainmise absolue sur la médecine. Une médecine faite de saignées et purges qui tuait plus aisément qu'elle ne guérissait. La médecine des femmes ne guérissait pas forcément mais elle soulageait bien plus que ces thérapeutiques barbares. Les femmes qui la pratiquaient n'en étaient que plus infâmes dans ce monde dominé par les hommes. Elles étaient traquées, torturées, brûlées, pendues ou noyées. Cette femme avait-elle vendue quelques herbes médicinales à des pauvres hères incapables de payer un médecin ?… Ou bien avait-elle comme Jeanne d'Arc commis l'infamie de se vêtir comme un homme et de monter à cheval ? Non, songea Aramis au bord de l'hystérie, cela ce sont mes propres crimes !… Mais ne s'agissait-il pas en fait d'une seule à même chose ? Le pouvoir, celui de guérir ou celui de tuer. Un pouvoir auquel les femmes n'avaient pas le droit… sous peine de mort.

Si elle avait souvent rêvé d'échafaud, c'était la première fois qu'Aramis assistait à une exécution. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du bûcher où le bourreau attachait à présent la jeune femme… Il lui semblait voir la vision de son propre destin. Cette femme lui ressemblait étrangement avec ses cheveux blonds coupés pour le supplice et ses yeux bleus… Elle allait mourir ainsi. Exposée à moitié dévêtue à la vindicte populaire, brûlée vive au milieu des rires et des injures… Une torche embrasa l'amas de bois… Le visage de la condamnée se tordait de terreur… Les flammes léchaient déjà ses jambes… Aramis avait l'impression de sentir la morsure du feu. Tout son être se cabrait et se mettait à hurler…

Une large main s'était écrasée sur sa bouche, étouffant les cris qui allaient en jaillir.

\- Taisez-vous ! Voulez-vous donc vous faire lyncher ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Dans le brouillard de sa conscience, Aramis ne reconnut pas l'homme qui bâillonnait sa bouche et avait passé son bras libre autour de sa taille pour la traîner hors de la place. Pétrifiée, elle fixait toujours le brasier dans lequel la femme disparaissait.

Elle allait mourir ainsi… C'était un avertissement du ciel… C'était son destin…

Quand ils furent de nouveau dans la ruelle, Athos desserra sa prise autour du corps fluet de son compagnon et le plaqua contre le mur. Aramis continuait à le fixer sans le voir, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Il le secoua d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur afin de le faire sortir de cette attitude apathique. Il était furieux. S'il avait été homme à se mettre en colère, il l'aurait insulté pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait infligée.

Avait-on idée de se mettre dans un tel état au milieu d'une foule avide de sang ? Si on l'avait entendu crier, il aurait pu se faire massacrer. Parfois Aramis était vraiment inconscient !

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, Athos le gifla à toute volée. Le visage fin et pâle bascula sur le côté et ses cheveux blonds volèrent un instant avant de recouvrir sa joue rougie. Au travers des mèches dorées, le mousquetaire aperçut un feu aussi brûlant que le bûcher qu'ils venaient de fuir dans les pupilles brillantes du garçon.

\- Avez-vous repris vos esprits ? demanda-t-il durement.

\- Cette femme… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Athos devait le sentir mais elle n'en avait cure. La peur et la révolte enflammaient son cœur.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien pour elle. De toute façon, c'est sûrement fini.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- Je sais, personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi et cette pauvre femme n'avait sûrement pas commis les crimes dont on l'accuse…

\- Et où la justice ? Comment peut-on…

\- Aramis, interrompit-il froidement, je comprends votre colère. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons peut être cruel et injuste. Mais si vous voulez y survivre, il vous faut avoir la force d'accepter ce que vous ne pouvez changer.

\- La force ? s'indigna-t-elle. C'est de soumission que vous parlez !

\- Je vous parle d'être raisonnable et de savoir reconnaître vos propres limites ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer le monde. Si vous souhaitez jouer les Don Quichotte et passer votre vie à vous battre contre des moulins à vent, grand bien vous fasse ! Mais alors ne comptez pas devenir mousquetaire ! Un mousquetaire n'est pas une tête brûlée ! Il sait quels sont les combats qu'il peut mener et quels sont ceux qui sont inutiles !

\- Je vous prie de me laisser, Athos, fit sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Aramis…

\- Laissez-moi seul ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant avec brutalité.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Athos la vit disparaître dans les ruelles limougeaudes.

Ce gamin a le cœur trop tendre… soupira-t-il avant de s'engager à sa recherche.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il devait admettre que cette révolte était un des traits de caractère qui l'attirait chez ce garçon aux yeux flamboyants.

Elle courait… Elle courait sans aucun but comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses… C'était comme si la mort qu'elle avait aperçue la poursuivait et qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'y échapper en fuyant le plus vite possible…

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle était et combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Athos. Elle était encore trop choquée pour s'inquiéter de sa réaction. La seule chose qu'elle perçut fut le grand édifice gothique devant elle… une église.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été éblouie par l'architecture de la somptueuse bâtisse mais là elle ne cherchait pas la beauté mais le salut. Elle ne vit pas les fresques, les moulages, les sculptures ou les vitraux. Seule l'image du Dieu supplicié parlait à son âme meurtrie et effrayée. Il avait aussi connu une mort douloureuse et infamante. Le fils de l'Homme qui ne parlait que d'amour était mort supplicié au milieu des injures, des coups et des crachats… Se pouvait-il que ce Dieu d'amour approuve les tortures qu'infligeaient ses représentants ? Dieu avait-il voulu cela ?… Dieu pouvait-il souhaiter qu'elle meure sur l'échafaud ?

A genoux devant la statue du Christ crucifié, Aramis était bien consciente de n'avoir rien à en espérer. Comment Dieu la protégerait-il alors que tant de saints étaient morts en martyrs ? Pourquoi Dieu la protégerait-il alors qu'il avait laissé Jeanne mourir dans les flammes ? Elle était une pécheresse. Elle mentait jour après jour. Elle était coléreuse et parfois violente. Elle n'avait rien d'une sainte. Mais elle refusait de croire que le seul fait d'être une femme la rendait plus mauvaise qu'un homme. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir parce qu'elle dissimulait son corps et portait un pantalon… Et si c'était un crime, alors que Dieu lui rende sa vie ! Que Dieu lui rende François !

Etait-elle une criminelle de se rebeller contre l'injustice du destin ? Elle ne pouvait croire que le Dieu d'amour dont parlaient les Evangiles puisse le penser.

Longtemps après, elle sortit de la cathédrale, car il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple église elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits. Athos l'attendait sur le parvis. Elle étouffa un juron fort malvenu devant un lieu de dévotion. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il suivie ?

Il était appuyé sur le fronton de la bâtisse les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand il se tenait ainsi, elle se sentait si ridiculement enfantine face à lui. Elle réalisait que son comportement avait dû paraître excessif à son placide compagnon. Elle aurait préféré ne pas revoir tout de suite cet homme au regard si perçant qu'elle craignait souvent qu'il ne voie sous son masque.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai suivi évidemment… Savez-vous que vous courez étonnamment vite ? Je suis épuisé.

\- Je vous avais dit que je désirais être seul ! N'ai-je pas été assez clair ou souffrez-vous de trouble de l'audition ?

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Maintenant que vous avez informé le Seigneur de la mauvaise conduite de ses représentants, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer.

\- Cessez de blasphémer !

\- Je ne blasphème pas, je me moque de vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse vos conseils paternels ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre…

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- J'aime bien votre côté frondeur même si je crains toujours que vous ne commettiez quelque extravagance.

Interloquée, Aramis fronça les sourcils. Il était sincère. Il l'aimait bien… Il l'aimait vraiment bien. S'il avait été dur avec elle dans la ruelle, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne la considérait pas que comme un élève doué ou un futur compagnon d'armes mais comme un ami. Sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi, cette révélation la bouleversait… C'était comme si Dieu lui avait accordé une part de ciel bleu dans l'obscurité où elle commençait à sombrer. Bien sûr Athos ne savait pas la vérité mais ce qu'il aimait en elle était vrai.

Toute son exaspération l'avait quittée. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Si nous rentrions avant que Porthos ait fini toutes les vivres de l'aubergiste, proposa-t-elle.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard. D'autant qu'avec vos bêtises, j'ai perdu le chemin de l'auberge.

\- Et c'est moi qui agis de façon inconsidérée !

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant. Cela n'avait l'air de rien mais ce moment de pure complicité lui était infiniment précieux. Elle en oublia presque son déguisement et tous les dangers qu'il comportait. Pendant ces quelques minutes, elle ne se sentit plus seule.


	8. Effroi

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain à un rythme moins soutenu que les jours précédents. Ils atteignirent le Périgord en début de soirée et Porthos réclama qu'ils y fassent une halte prolongée. En effet, une soirée ne lui était pas suffisante pour goûter toutes les spécialités culinaires et viticoles de cette région.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible, Porthos ! s'exclama Aramis. Vous ne pensez qu'à manger ! Déjà à Limoges, vous n'avez rien vu d'autre que votre assiette.

\- Oui mais elle était bien garnie !

\- Porthos, notre ami a raison, le sermonna Athos. Nous ne faisons pas un voyage gastronomique, nous sommes en mission.

\- Nous avons largement le temps d'arriver à Pau !

\- Si nous nous arrêtons à chaque fois que vous voulez déguster les spécialités locales, le voyage prendra des mois et nous arriverons à Pau après Sa Majesté. Vous n'aurez que ce soir pour savourer les magrets de canard et ce vin de Bergerac. Mais vous pouvez emporter des victuailles pour demain midi.

\- Ne me dites que nous n'allons pas nous arrêter pour déjeuner dem…

Les protestations de Porthos moururent sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent comme sous le coup d'une vive émotion alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient démesurément. Ses compagnons se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction et furent aussi étonnés que lui.

Une belle jeune femme venait d'entrer dans l'auberge. Bien que vêtue très sobrement, tout en elle indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme bien née. Ses vêtements étaient sans fanfreluches mais la coupe et le tissu accusaient le travail soigné d'un tailleur. Elle était plus grande et plus mince que canons de beauté ne l'exigeaient mais son allure élancée était empreinte de tant de grâce que les hommes en étaient subjugués. Même Aramis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Son visage n'était pas que beau, il dégageait une énergie peu commune. Aramis n'aurait pu dire si cela tenait à la mâchoire légèrement carrée qui conférait à cette femme une allure volontaire ou à ses yeux de braise bordés de très longs cils noirs qui couvraient la salle d'un regard altier. La femme tourna la tête agitant ainsi les jolies boucles aux reflets cuivrés qui s'échappaient de son chapeau et murmura quelques mots au domestique qui l'accompagnait.

Que pouvait bien faire une telle femme dans cette auberge ? Les seules femmes à fréquenter un tel lieu étaient les serveuses ou les grisettes en mal d'amants. Elle avait dû se laisser surprendre par la tombée de la nuit pour s'arrêter dans un lieu aussi peu recommandable.

Quelques hommes émirent des sifflets d'admiration. La femme ne parut même pas les remarquer. Sans doute était-ce la seule conduite à tenir face à ces balourds éméchés.

Porthos ne manquait jamais de venir au secours des dames, surtout quand cela ne mettait pas en péril son repas. Aussi alla-t-il galamment d'adresser à la belle voyageuse :

\- Madame, un tel endroit n'est guère recommandé pour une aussi noble dame. Je me ferais un plaisir de corriger ces faquins si vous en exprimez le désir.

Elle l'examina un court instant puis un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son beau visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc pour faire preuve d'autant de galanterie, monsieur ?

Elle avait une belle voix rauque extrêmement sensuelle.

\- Porthos, mousquetaire du roi, répondit-il en bombant le torse.

\- Un mousquetaire du roi ? répéta-t-elle. Mais que fait donc un mousquetaire si loin du roi ?

\- Je suis en mission au service de Sa Majesté, répondit Porthos sans réfléchir.

\- Une importante mission ?

\- Oui…

Il s'interrompit. Leur mission n'était certes pas secrète mais il était plus sage de ne pas en parler à une inconnue.

\- Alors vous êtes en service, déclara-t-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre à jouer les chevaliers servants auprès d'une parfaite inconnue. Je préfère vous laisser vous consacrer à votre devoir, monsieur.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres.

\- Pierre, faites monter mon repas dans ma chambre ! lança-t-elle à son domestique.

Porthos rejoignit piteusement ses compagnons.

\- Magnifique offensive de séduction, plaisanta Athos.

\- Elle est conquise, cela ne fait aucun doute, renchérit Aramis.

Ils se mordaient les lèvres pour réprimer leur fou rire.

\- Moquez-vous ! Moquez-vous ! Moi au moins, j'ai eu assez d'aplomb pour l'aborder !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était fort belle, admit Athos. Mais elle ne me semble guère être le genre de femme à se laisser séduire par un voyageur dans une auberge. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, Aramis ?

\- Ma foi, elle m'a semblé fort intelligente.

Au regard sidéré que lui lança Porthos, Aramis comprit qu'elle venait de dire une sottise. Les hommes ne faisaient pas de telles remarques.

\- Vous être incroyable ! Vous êtes devant une femme superbe et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est qu'elle est intelligente… Athos, il faut faire quelque chose pour ce petit !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque, Porthos, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ne puis-je admirer une femme bien faite en espérant que son esprit soit aussi joli que sa figure ?

\- A quoi peut donc servir l'esprit chez une femme ? riposta Porthos.

\- Dame, à ne pas s'ennuyer en sa compagnie !

\- Vous parlez trop aux femmes, mon ami…

\- Porthos n'a pas tort pour une fois, ajouta Athos sombre. L'intelligence chez une femme est souvent source de dépravation et de perversité. Pensez au péché originel, l'esprit des femmes est l'instrument du malin.

Aramis baissa les yeux et tordit ses doigts fins. C'était donc leur conception de la femme : une pécheresse diabolique ou un stupide objet de plaisir. Une amère déception la submergeait… Ils ne comprendraient jamais. Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. C'était inutile d'espérer. Elle refoula au fond de son cœur ce sentiment qui l'attristait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- J'espère ne pas devenir aussi aigri que vous, dit-elle sobrement.

Le reste du repas lui fut pénible. Elle se plongea dans la dégustation du magret de canard qu'on leur avait servi et bien qu'il soit fort bon, elle n'en tira aucun plaisir.

Avec soulagement, Aramis se retira dans sa chambre à la fin du dîner. Elle jeta son chapeau et son épée en travers du lit et s'y laissa tomber. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi les paroles de ses compagnons l'avaient-elles autant blessée ? Elle qui s'épanouissait dans le contact des soldats n'était pas loin de partager cette opinion. Elle n'avait que mépris pour les femmes frivoles qu'elle avait rencontrées durant sa vie de femme. Elle savait que les femmes pouvaient être d'une cruauté et d'une mesquinerie sans borne. Pourtant quand elle entendait ses compagnons rabaisser toute la gente féminine de la sorte, elle se sentait profondément femme. Il lui avait fallu tant d'audace, d'intelligence et d'énergie pour échapper au destin de bibelot précieux dans lequel on voulait l'enfermer qu'elle ne pouvait totalement mépriser celles qui restaient enchaînées.

En outre, même si elle ne fréquentait les mousquetaires que depuis quelques mois, quand ils étaient entre soldats, les hommes se livraient avec une franchise déconcertante pour une jeune aristocrate. Les premiers temps, elle avait cru être tombée dans un nid de cruels débauchés. Puis elle avait réalisé que tous les hommes se comportaient ainsi… Si les femmes étaient des pécheresses, les hommes étaient la lie de la création.

Des coups insistants contre la porte de sa chambre la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Avec étonnement, elle vit entrer dans sa chambre Athos et Porthos la mine maussade.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, Porthos saisit ses bras et les maintint dans son dos comme dans un étau.

\- Mais vous êtes fou ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Silence ! ordonna Athos qui s'était placé face à elle.

Il la considérait avec tant de malveillance qu'elle en oublia la douleur cuisante qu'imprimaient les mains de Porthos dans ses bras minces. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et en tira le poignard qu'elle y conservait. Elle vit luire la lame un instant avant qu'il ne la pose contre son cou. Elle était tellement ahurie devant une telle flambée de violence qu'elle ne songeait même pas à se débattre… Ils voulaient la tuer… Mais pourquoi ?... D'un geste vif et précis, Athos fit descendre la lame jusqu'à sa taille. L'air frais de la nuit piqua sa peau et elle comprit enfin. La dague avait lacéré toutes les épaisseurs de ses vêtements du col à la ceinture. Elle baissa la tête alors que le mousquetaire écartait les couches de tissu avec l'arme comme s'il ne voulait pas risquer de la toucher tant ce contact le dégoûtait.

Elle avait commis une erreur de trop et ils avaient compris la vérité. Ils la haïssaient à présent. Sa gorge se serrait et elle sentait déjà les sanglots qui montaient dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle était là impuissante, son buste dénudé livré aux regards furieux d'Athos et Porthos.

\- J'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt, mais comment aurais-je pu imaginer autant de perversion et de scélératesse même de la part d'une femme ?… Vous n'êtes même pas une femme ! La putain la plus dépravée a plus d'honneur et de vertu que vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

En dépit de sa tristesse et de sa honte, les insultes d'Athos ravivèrent sa révolte. Elle releva la tête et le fixa les yeux enflammés de colère.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Vous êtes-vous demandés un instant ce qui pouvait me pousser à agir ainsi avant de me condamner ?

La main d'Athos s'abattit sur la peau tendre de sa joue avec une telle brutalité que sa lèvre inférieure éclata. Le sang envahit sa bouche et un filet rougeâtre coula le long de son menton.

\- Si vous aviez de nobles motivations, vous avez eu bien des occasions de les exposer ! lança-t-il avec fureur. Rien ne justifie un tel comportement ! Vous crachez sur tout ce qui est sacré en ce monde, sur Dieu, sur le roi, sur la France !… Porthos, vous pouvez la lâcher. Inutile de supporter plus longtemps le contact de cette répugnante créature !

Le colosse libéra ses bras meurtris. Les jambes de la jeune fille ne la soutenaient plus et elle tomba à genoux devant les deux mousquetaires, croisant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de maintenir tant bien que mal les tissus déchirés sur sa poitrine.

Elle se tourna vers Porthos. Comme il se tenait derrière elle, elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas vu l'expression de son visage. Il paraissait aussi enragé qu'Athos.

\- Porthos, écoutez… balbutia-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Pour toute réponse, il lui cracha en pleine figure.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une chienne !

Ce crachat sur sa joue lui était plus douloureux que le soufflet d'Athos. Avilie et humiliée, elle ne put contenir davantage les larmes qui inondèrent ses yeux clairs.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'avais dit à Limoges après l'exécution de cette malheureuse condamnée ? demanda Athos d'une voix insidieuse. J'avais dit que personne ne méritait une telle mort.

Il se baissa vers elle et reprit :

\- J'avais tort ! Votre ignominie ne mérite aucune compassion !

Il l'empoigna par l'épaule et la jeta hors de la chambre.

A travers un voile de larmes, elle aperçut un homme sinistre tout de noir vêtu qui se tenait devant la porte avec un long crucifix. Il la considérait avec un mélange de dégoût et de satisfaction perverse.

\- Tenez, mon père ! Cette sorcière est à vous.

\- Merci mon fils, répondit l'homme en noir. Satan n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure adepte que cette créature. Un visage d'ange dissimulant une âme plus noire que l'enfer !… L'aubergiste nous a permis de dresser le bûcher dans la cour, nous allons pouvoir sauver l'âme de cette égarée ou tout au moins en purifier le monde.

\- NON !

Dans un dernier sursaut, elle se releva et courut vers le lit où elle avait laissé son épée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait combattre contre eux et elle n'en avait pas l'intention, elle voulait se donner la mort. Porthos l'arrêta aussitôt et la repoussa vers le prêtre.

Déjà des hommes s'étaient approchés et lui liaient les mains dans le dos. Désarmée, attachée, impuissante, elle tourna vers Athos et Porthos ses yeux noyés de larmes.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas mourir ainsi… Achevez-moi ici, je vous en supplie !

\- Allons Aramis, fit Athos avec un sourire sardonique, songez au salut de votre âme.

\- Venez Athos, l'interrompit Porthos. L'aubergiste m'a gardé de côté un petit vin de pays dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

Tout était fini… Elle allait mourir… Une mort infâme et violente… Elle allait retrouver François mais cette idée ne la soulageait pas. Elle allait le rejoindre sans avoir accompli sa vengeance. Elle allait mourir sans avoir tenu son serment… Elle avait échoué… Elle mourrait alors que l'assassin de François était encore libre et vivant…

Toute son énergie l'avait abandonnée et elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sans force face à ses bourreaux. Elle ne résistait même pas alors qu'on la traînait dans la salle commune de l'auberge où les villageois avaient rejoint les voyageurs. C'étaient des hommes frustres et miséreux. Ils n'avaient connu que des femmes dont le corps était déformé dès l'enfance par la malnutrition et la rudesse des travaux des champs, dont la peau était tannée et usée par le soleil et les intempéries. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à leur merci une fille fine à la peau si blanche et satinée. Ils déversèrent leur brutalité avec d'autant plus de férocité qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu posséder une femme aussi belle. Des mains grossières arrachèrent les vêtements déchirés. Ne pouvant caresser ce jeune corps, ils le détruisaient. Leurs poings s'abattaient sur cette chair tendre tandis que leurs bouches proféraient les pires insanités. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière, on pouvait la rudoyer sans pitié ni remords.

La douleur de son corps était pourtant bien moins vive que celle de son cœur. Athos et Porthos l'avaient dénoncée, ils l'avaient livrée au bourreau. Ils s'étaient tranquillement installés pour boire un verre alors qu'on la menait vers l'échafaud. Elle leur avait menti mais ils l'avaient trahie… Ses amis… Maintenant qu'elle les avait perdus, elle admettait qu'elle tenait profondément à eux. Elle les aimait comme des frères… et c'étaient eux qui l'assassinaient ! Cela la blessait bien davantage que la haine qui fondait sur elle.

Le vent glacial fouetta son visage. Malgré les larmes qui obstruaient son regard, elle voyait le brasier incandescent qui l'attendait. Un cri jaillit de ses lèvres sanglantes alors qu'elle s'approchait des flammes brûlantes… Sa tête heurta son épée et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était encore dans sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient intacts bien que froissés. Elle s'était endormie sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar… Cela avait paru si réel. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Remontant ses genoux jusqu'en dessous de son menton, elle enserra ses jambes contre son buste sans cesser de trembler.

François, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule dans ce monde ?


	9. Lia de Beaulieu

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Aramis savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir après un tel cauchemar et elle suffoquait dans sa petite chambre. Elle alluma la bougie et sortit de l'auberge.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans son rêve, l'air nocturne était doux et jouait agréablement dans les mèches de ses cheveux. Seul le chant des grillons perçait le silence. Pas un nuage ne voilait le ciel où brillaient une infinité d'étoiles scintillantes. La lune presque ronde nimbait la nature environnante d'une douce clarté, elle éteignit la bougie pour profiter pleinement du calme de cette nuit de septembre. Après ses affreuses visions nocturnes, c'était si apaisant.

Après l'exécution à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille, il n'était guère étonnant que le spectre du bûcher l'ait poursuivie dans ses rêves. Cette image mettrait des mois, voire des années, à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle espérait juste qu'Athos et Porthos ne s'inviteraient pas davantage dans ses nuits. Même si ce n'était pas réel, c'était si pénible de songer qu'ils puissent la haïr. Elle aurait souhaité ne pas s'attacher à eux mais elle était incapable de vivre sans rien ressentir. Ils l'avaient acceptée sans rien savoir d'elle, ils avaient confiance en elle, ils étaient sincères, droits et courageux. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas les aimer ? Cette affection rendait ses mensonges tellement plus difficiles…

Un craquement brisa le silence. En un instant, Aramis sortit son épée du fourreau et la pointa dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit.

\- Qui va là ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir une silhouette féminine se dessiner à la pâle lueur lunaire.

Ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer quelqu'un à cette heure de la nuit, les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longtemps sans dire un mot. Aramis reconnut la dame qui s'était arrêtée dans l'auberge durant le dîner, ce qui amplifia encore sa surprise. Quelle femme se risquerait en pleine nuit à se promener seule devant une auberge ? Déjà sa halte dans un repaire de soudards était osée. Une femme du monde se serait enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre. Aramis songeait que si elle n'avait pas porté des vêtements d'homme, elle-même n'aurait probablement jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit.

\- Comptez-vous me pourfendre ? demanda la femme en fixant l'épée d'Aramis.

Sa voix rauque étrangement sensuelle n'exprimait aucune crainte. Elle paraissait même plutôt amusée. Mais qui était cette femme ? s'interrogeait Aramis de plus en plus dubitative.

\- Excusez-moi, madame, répondit-elle en baissant sa garde. On ne sait pas qui peut surgir dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est indéniable, dit la femme en souriant. Je n'imaginais pas rencontrer un adolescent au milieu de la nuit.

\- Vous auriez pu rencontrer quelqu'un de dangereux, madame.

\- Vous aussi, mon petit ! répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus amusée.

Pour la première fois, Aramis comprenait ce que ressentait un homme fasse aux railleries d'une femme. Cette mystérieuse femme aux yeux de braise la traitait comme un gamin mal dégrossi. C'était vexant et terriblement intrigant.

\- Moi, je suis armé.

\- Oui, j'ai vu cela… se moqua-t-elle. Pensez-vous que de mon côté je sois désarmée ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je vous conseillerais de sortir votre arme au moindre bruit. Un homme moins hébété que moi aurait pu facilement vous agresser.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Vous avez de l'esprit pour un enfant. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Aramis.

\- Aramis ? Quel nom curieux… on dirait un nom de guerre. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un soldat… Attendez, j'y suis ! Vous étiez avec le gros mousquetaire qui m'a abordée si maladroitement hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas mousquetaire à votre âge !

\- La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, mais effectivement, je ne suis pas encore mousquetaire, madame…

\- Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle, mademoiselle Lia de Beaulieu.

\- Un nom charmant, tout comme vous…

\- N'essayez pas de me faire la cour, ce serait ridicule.

\- Diantre, je n'oserais jamais courtiser une femme que j'ai menacée de mon épée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment adorable, rit-elle.

\- Et vous êtes vraiment déconcertante, mademoiselle. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit près d'une route perdue du Périgord et vous conversez avec moi comme si nous étions dans un salon mondain. Votre sang-froid est stupéfiant.

\- Devrais-je avoir peur ? Avec votre air angélique et vos cheveux blonds peut-être êtes-vous dangereux, monsieur Aramis.

Lia se rapprochait d'Aramis. Son attitude était à la fois provocante et moqueuse. On aurait dit qu'elle ne craignait rien ni personne. C'était si intriguant qu'Aramis se prêtait à ce jeu dans l'espoir de comprendre davantage Lia de Beaulieu.

\- Qui sait, mademoiselle ? Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Le sourire de Lia s'agrandit.

\- Elles le sont d'autant plus dans l'obscurité.

Avec un intérêt grandissant, Lia examinait les traits d'Aramis.

\- Vous avez un visage étonnant, monsieur. J'ai rarement vu autant de finesse chez un homme… Vous devez souffrir des moqueries de vos camarades, surtout si vous vivez au milieu de soldats.

\- Je suis plus fort qu'eux alors ils évitent de me provoquer.

\- Un peu fanfaron, notre jeune aspirant mousquetaire… Dites-moi, où allez-vous comme ça ? Que font des mousquetaires si loin du Louvre ?

\- Nous allons vers le sud. Et vous, mademoiselle, oserais-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?

\- Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions et vous voudriez que je réponde aux vôtres, vous ne manquez pas d'audace mais qu'importe. Je viens de La Rochelle, monsieur.

La Rochelle ? Ainsi elle devait être protestante…

\- Oui, je suis une protestante, déclara-t-elle une intonation soudainement belliqueuse dans la voix. Une huguenote comme vous dites ! Une hérétique ennuyeuse et austère !

\- Je laisse le concept d'hérésie aux gens d'église, mademoiselle, et vous me semblez être tout sauf ennuyeuse.

\- Votre foi pèse moins lourd que votre galanterie, railla-t-elle.

Lia était si agressive maintenant. La question religieuse était vraiment délicate, songea Aramis. Peut-être cette jeune femme avait-elle perdu des proches dans le tourbillon de haine qui avait ravagé la France. Les protestants avaient-ils donc tellement souffert qu'ils se montraient hostiles dès qu'il s'agissait de leur foi ? Le séjour en Navarre s'annonçait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru jusqu'à présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais cru aux anathèmes et aux bûchers, répliqua Aramis.

Lia fronça les sourcils puis son expression s'adoucit.

\- Vous êtes un enfant, dit-elle. Naïf mais gentil. Si j'étais un de vos deux chaperons, je ne vous laisserais pas vous promener seul en pleine nuit. Allez-vous me révéler ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je préfère passer la nuit à être tourné en ridicule par une élégante jeune femme plutôt que de dormir.

Cette femme avait un don pour que son interlocuteur se sente comme le dernier des imbéciles. Si un homme s'était permis la moitié des sarcasmes que Lia avait lancés, Aramis l'aurait provoqué en duel. Pourtant peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme en réalité, Lia de Beaulieu l'impressionnait plus qu'elle ne l'exaspérait. Cette assurance, cette audace, cette impudence étaient stupéfiantes, surtout de la part d'une jeune aristocrate. Imperceptiblement, elle sentait que Lia n'était peut-être pas la noble voyageuse qu'elle semblait être.

\- Vos goûts sont pour le moins étranges, monsieur.

\- Les vôtres sont-ils plus conventionnels, mademoiselle ?

\- Dame, je vous avoue que je goûterais bien un petit déjeuner. Le jour se lève et j'entends déjà l'aubergiste s'affairer.

\- Je suis votre serviteur.

Aramis s'attabla donc avec Lia dans la salle commune encore déserte de l'auberge que les rayons du soleil levant éclairaient d'une lumière chaude.

Les deux femmes restèrent un instant silencieuses. Elles mangeaient lentement en s'examinant le plus discrètement possible. En plein jour, le visage de Lia était encore plus beau. Ses traits étaient nets et réguliers. Ses pommettes hautes et ses joues creusées s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux en amande bordés de longs cils recourbés. Il se dégageait d'elle une noblesse et une énergie augurant une forte personnalité.

Ses gestes étaient posés et mesurés. Elle dégustait son pain beurré avec retenue, petite bouchée par petite bouchée. On enseignait aux aristocrates à ne jamais manifester leur appétit, la faim étant réservée aux roturiers. En outre, il était indécent de montrer du plaisir à manger… Le plaisir tout court était indécent pour les jeunes filles nobles. On les emprisonnait dans des robes trop serrées avec d'incommodes chaussures afin que même marcher et respirer leur soit douloureux, pensa Aramis.

L'énigmatique voyageuse interrompit ses pensées en lui attrapant soudainement le menton. Aramis tressaillit. Son déguisement lui rendait le contact des femmes embarrassant. Toutefois, Lia n'essayait pas de se rapprocher d'elle et se contentait de la fixer. Sa longue main était fine mais sa poigne était rude et son regard sérieux.

\- Incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu de tels yeux. A la fois clairs et profonds comme un ciel d'été… Vos cheveux sont épouvantablement mal coupés mais ils ont un éclat admirable… Et vous voulez être mousquetaire ! Avec un visage pareil, c'est du gâchis !

C'est sûr que j'aurais eu un merveilleux avenir de courtisane ! eut-elle envie de répondre. Elle ravala son sarcasme et écarta la main de Lia.

\- Je vois mal quelle carrière vous préféreriez me voir embrasser, mademoiselle, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Notre petit soldat se rebiffe.

Lia n'en dit pas davantage et se contenta de regarder Aramis avec un sourire dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaites.

L'auberge s'éveillait lentement. Les deux femmes percevaient déjà les bruits des voyageurs s'affairant à l'étage. Lia se leva avec grâce.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur Aramis. Je dois à présent m'assurer que mon cocher n'oublie rien ici.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, mademoiselle.

\- Qui sait ?

Elle remonta l'escalier croisant Athos et Porthos qui descendaient déjeuner. Les deux mousquetaires parurent surpris de la présence de la jeune voyageuse à cette heure matinale et le furent bien davantage en apercevant leur jeune compagnon qui terminait son déjeuner. Il était clair qu'ils venaient de se séparer. Les yeux de Porthos s'assombrirent et il s'avança à grand pas en couvrant Aramis d'un regard courroucé.

Elle restait figée sur sa chaise. L'expression de Porthos faisait désagréablement écho au cauchemar de la nuit.

\- Vous aviez bien caché votre jeu ! tempêta-t-il.

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

\- Enfin vous commencez à oublier vos inhibitions pour vous conduire comme un vrai mousquetaire !

En riant, il lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule. Son entrain était tel qu'il ne mesura pas sa force. Aramis tituba et ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Si elle ne s'était pas agrippée à la table, elle aurait été éjectée de sa chaise.

Athos accourut pour l'aider à se redresser alors que le géant penaud réalisait son involontaire brutalité.

\- Faites donc attention ! le gronda Athos. Vous savez que vous êtes d'une force peu commune !… Comment vous sentez-vous, Aramis ?

La jeune fille respirait profondément se remettant lentement de cette impression que toute sa cage thoracique se fracturait.

\- Comme si un cheval m'était passé dessus, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je suis désolé… bafouilla Porthos en s'accroupissant devant Aramis. Je ne voulais pas…

L'imposant mousquetaire était confus. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité lui faire mal. Ce gamin aux cheveux d'or était si délicat qu'il lui semblait qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Mais Aramis faisait tant d'efforts pour qu'on oublie son allure chétive que parfois Porthos l'oubliait réellement. Il n'avait pas toujours conscience de sa force herculéenne.

\- Quand je vois vos marques d'affection, j'espère ne jamais susciter votre colère.

\- Si vous arrivez à plaisanter, je pense que vous n'avez rien de cassé, déclara Athos. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux examiner votre dos pour nous en assurer.

\- C'est inutile, dit Aramis en se redressant aussitôt. A part un hématome de la forme de la main de Porthos, je n'ai rien du tout.

\- Bien, si vous vous sentez mieux, vous pourriez nous raconter votre nuit avec cette charmante demoiselle.

Sa nuit ? Ils pensaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Lia… C'était peut-être sa chance. Il serait simple de prétendre avoir été son amant. Elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais la belle voyageuse et même si leurs routes devaient se recroiser, ses camarades n'interrogeraient jamais Lia sur cette question. Elle affirmerait ainsi sa virilité à peu de frais. Mais ce mensonge serait abject. Elle était assurément stupide mais elle avait trop d'honneur pour salir ainsi la réputation d'une femme même pour se protéger.

Ses deux compagnons étaient pendus à ses lèvres attendant un récit détaillé.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, dit-elle d'un ton dépité. Je n'ai réussi qu'à partager sa table, son lit est une forteresse. D'autant qu'elle n'apprécie guère les soldats.

\- Elle ne doit guère aimer les enfants, surtout ! se moqua Porthos.

\- Elle a montré en tous cas qu'elle n'aimait pas les mastodontes ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Allons, tempéra Athos, vous n'allez pas vous quereller pour une femme. Si nous déjeunions plutôt.

Athos avait trouvé l'argument pour que Porthos oublie aussitôt la mystérieuse jeune femme.

* * *

Alors que les deux mousquetaires rejoignaient Aramis, Lia de Beaulieu entrait dans sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils et une moue dégoûtée déforma ses jolies lèvres. Elle referma la porte. Si ses gestes étaient mesurés, ses yeux flambaient de colère alors qu'elle faisait face à l'homme qui s'était présenté comme son cocher.

\- Qui vous a permis de rentrer dans ma chambre ? cracha-t-elle.

Le domestique la toisa avec mépris. Son visage de fouine exhalait la suffisance et la mesquinerie. Avec son allure émaciée et ses cheveux grisâtres qui tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, tout en lui semblait morne et terne.

\- Où avez-vous passé la nuit ?

\- Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour ma vertu ?

\- Répondez à ma question !

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi, ne vous en déplaise. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais avec un homme. Il était très jeune et beau comme une femme. C'est si agréable de passer un moment avec un beau garçon surtout quand on supporte un visage comme le vôtre toute la journée.

Les traits déjà repoussants de l'homme se fendirent dans une grimace.

\- Votre comportement est inacceptable !

\- Mon pauvre Pierre, vous êtes hideux. Par chance, le ciel vous a doté d'une âme aussi insignifiante que votre physique, cela vous préserve de bien des déconvenues.

\- Espèce de traînée !

En un instant, l'homme se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Lia le menaçait d'une dague qui semblait avoir littéralement jailli de son poignet. La lame effilée effleura son oreille entaillant sa peau.

\- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous couper l'oreille et je le ferai !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… balbutia l'homme.

\- Mais si, je peux… Et si vous vous permettez encore une seule familiarité avec moi, ce ne sont pas vos oreilles que je couperai… Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Vous êtes là uniquement parce que votre maître a considéré qu'il serait suspect qu'une dame de ma qualité traverse la France seule. Vous n'êtes qu'un larbin inutile et interchangeable !

L'attrapant par le bras, elle le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Vous ne servez qu'à tenir mon carrosse et à porter mes malles alors contentez-vous de le faire ! Et ne pénétrez plus jamais dans ma chambre sans y être invité !

L'homme s'exécuta sans un mot mais sous ses paupières tombantes son regard était chargé de colère et de frustration…

* * *

Aramis avait abandonné Athos et Porthos dans la salle commune de l'auberge pour aller bouchonner sa jument dans l'écurie. En lui murmurant bien des excuses, elle changeait le pansement du bel animal. La plaie était légère et presque cicatrisée. La route devait pourtant lui être pénible. Caressant la longue crinière blanche, Aramis songeait qu'elle serait bien en peine de trouver une nouvelle dérobade si ses compagnons l'entraînaient dans une nouvelle baignade. Si au moins le temps pouvait se rafraîchir. Par cette chaleur, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient tentés de sauter dans les rivières.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au grand homme blafard qui poussait de lourdes malles en maugréant toutes sortes de malédictions.


	10. Escorte

Pierre Volpot était de ces hommes insignifiants qu'on croisait sans les voir et quand on prenait le temps de s'y arrêter, l'impression qu'il suscitait était si déplaisante qu'on s'empressait vite de l'oublier. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une très haute idée de lui-même. Il manquait bien trop d'intelligence pour que le moindre doute naisse dans son esprit étriqué. L'affront que lui avait infligé Lia n'en était que plus amer. Par deux fois, cette garce l'avait humilié, d'abord en repoussant ses avances puis en le menaçant. Si le prince n'avait pas accordé autant de crédit à cette aventurière, il l'aurait châtiée comme elle le méritait. Non contente de refuser ses attentions, cette catin le traitait comme un vulgaire domestique. Il ruminait sa bile en tirant les chevaux pour les atteler à la calèche. Ne pouvant malmener l'objet de sa colère, il assénait des coups de fouet rageurs aux chevaux qui se cabraient de plus en plus.

\- Arrêtez, enfin ! On ne selle pas des chevaux ainsi !

Un garçon blond le considérait avec indignation. Petit, fluet et délicat, il avait presque l'air d'une jeune fille. Son épée était posée à côté de son cheval de l'autre côté de l'écurie. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce serait bien plus amusant de corriger ce garnement que ces pitoyables canassons.

Quand le fouet fendit l'air, Aramis eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter que la lanière ne la frappe en plein visage. Son dos buta violemment d'un des piliers de l'écurie à l'endroit où la main de Porthos avait laissé une vive ecchymose. Une douleur fulgurante la saisit, répandant dans ses veines une fureur bestiale. Tel un animal blessé, elle sauta sur l'homme sans réfléchir… Seul le craquement des os du rustaud la sortit de sa transe.

Ebahie elle fixait son poing endolori alors que l'homme hurlait en tenant son nez ensanglanté. Elle l'avait battu en un seul coup de poing. D'instinct, elle avait su où porter le coup pour qu'il soit le plus douloureux possible… Athos avait raison. Un nez brisé faisait atrocement mal. Elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle avait cassé le nez d'un homme ! C'était un piteux adversaire mais cela ne comptait pas. Sa main savait se battre comme celle d'un homme.

\- Il n'y a pas quoi rire !

En dépit de son ton sévère, Lia de Beaulieu paraissait tout aussi amusée qu'Aramis devant le maroufle qui vitupérait entre deux gémissements.

\- Vous venez de casser le nez de mon cocher. Certes, cela ne le rendra pas plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà mais cela va me retarder dans ma route.

\- Désolé, il m'avait provoqué… fit Aramis entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Je le crois volontiers, sa laideur n'a d'égale que sa bêtise. Dire qu'il est sensé assurer ma sécurité jusqu'à notre arrivée à Pau. Si un adolescent peut le mettre dans un tel état, je ne me sens guère protégée.

Volpot couvrait Lia et Aramis d'un regard haineux. Il les aurait volontiers fouettées à sang s'il n'avait eu trop mal pour faire le moindre mouvement. Au dessus de lui, les deux femmes conversaient comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Il est certain que vous seriez bien plus en sécurité si des mousquetaires vous accompagnaient.

\- Serait-ce une proposition, monsieur Aramis ?

Les mots avaient précédé sa pensée mais en y réfléchissant, c'était une idée brillante. Escorter une jeune protestante jusqu'en Navarre pourrait leur assurer la sympathie des Béarnais. Sur un plan personnel, la présence de Lia la mettait à l'abri d'une éventuelle baignade. En outre, elle était vraiment intriguée par la Rochelaise.

\- Nous ne sommes que de grossiers spadassins mais je puis vous assurer que notre compagnie est plus plaisante que celle de ce faquin.

\- Je n'ai nulle difficulté à le croire, rit Lia. Ainsi vous vous rendez en Navarre, il aura fallu que vous vous battiez avec mon domestique pour me le dire.

\- Accepteriez-vous notre protection, mademoiselle ?

\- Uniquement si vous m'assurez que vous vous conduirez en parfaits gentilshommes.

\- Je vous en fais le serment.

\- Et vous ne me menacerez plus de votre épée.

\- C'est promis, répondit Aramis en souriant. Par contre, je ne peux jurer de rien pour votre cocher.

\- Oh, vous pouvez le rudoyer autant que vous voulez !

Maintenant, il fallait convaincre Athos.

* * *

Athos restait silencieux. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et la fixait sévèrement.

\- Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec vous, finit-il par lâcher. Soit les femmes vous laissent complètement indifférent soit elles obscurcissent tellement votre esprit que vous en perdez tout sens commun.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Allons, nierez-vous que vous espérez davantage de cette demoiselle qu'être son escorte ?

\- je n'espère rien de cette demoiselle, Athos. Je trouve même offensant que vous imaginiez que je perde de vue le service du roi. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et c'est à cela que je pense avant tout. Vous savez que dès que nous mettrons le pied en Navarre, nous serons sur une terre hostile. Etre accompagnés ou plutôt accompagner une aristocrate protestante pourrait nous permettre d'arriver à Pau plus aisément que si nous étions seuls.

Athos sentit qu'il allait céder. Le mousquetaire était un homme solide comme un roc. Sa raison guidait chacune de ses décisions. S'il était devenu le meilleur mousquetaire de la compagnie, c'était en partie parce qu'il ne laissait jamais ses sentiments altérer son jugement. Il aimait croire que son caractère froid et rationnel le rendait inébranlable mais il était trop intelligent pour s'imaginer sans faiblesse. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il savait que face à ce garçon, il était faible. Surtout quand Aramis le regardait si intensément qu'Athos avait l'impression de se perdre dans ses yeux clairs. Il y lisait un subtil mélange d'innocence et de volonté, d'énergie et de vulnérabilité qui le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'était devant quiconque. Il connaissait Aramis depuis peu de temps et ce garçon était plus que réservé concernant son passé pourtant Athos pressentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il ne pouvait en dire autant de Lia de Beaulieu. Plus il l'observait plus il était mal à aise. Certes, il avait tendance à se méfier des femmes mais là son trouble était plus profond. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aramis s'approche de cette femme. Ce petit ne tomberait pas facilement amoureux mais Athos devinait que le jour où il aimerait, ce serait de toute son âme. Il était encore si jeune et si naïf. Il avait encore un cœur si pur. Athos ne voulait pas que cette femme le lui arrache pour le piétiner sous ses talons. Il n'avait guère pour habitude de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses amis mais il y avait chez le jeune aspirant une fragilité qui le touchait infiniment.

\- Vous m'affirmez que vous ne tenterez pas de séduire cette demoiselle, insista-t-il.

Aramis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Oui, je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Je ne souhaite pas passer la fin du voyage à vous voir vous disputer avec Porthos pour une femme.

\- Croyez-vous que nous ayons besoin d'une femme pour nous disputer ?

Il y avait tant de fraîcheur dans le sourire qu'il adressait à Athos que l'idée même qu'on puisse faire du mal à cet enfant lui fût intolérable. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et Athos savait à quel point on pouvait être ingénu à cet âge. Le mousquetaire devinait qu'Aramis avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa courte vie, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant l'envie de protéger quiconque. C'était pour le moins insolite mais en quelques mois, il en était venu à considérer Aramis comme un jeune frère et à l'aimer comme tel.

\- Comment faites-vous pour obtenir toujours ce que vous voulez de moi ? maugréa-t-il en lui souriant en retour.

\- Parce que je suis très intelligent et que je trouve toujours les mots pour vous convaincre ou peut-être est-ce dû à mon charme naturel, plaisanta Aramis.

\- Qui sait ?… Maintenant racontez-moi pourquoi vous avez martyrisé un malheureux domestique.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures de route, Athos regretta qu'Aramis n'ait pas brisé les dents de Pierre Volpot en plus de son nez. Cet homme était un des plus antipathiques qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il traitait ses chevaux avec une cruauté et une brutalité révoltantes. Il semblait déverser toute sa hargne et sa frustration sur ces animaux. Comment ce butor pouvait-il mener un attelage ? Un cocher digne de ce nom aurait eu bien plus de respect pour ses chevaux. Par contre, il se montrait envers Athos et ses compagnons si servile et obséquieux que c'en était grotesque. D'autant qu'Athos avait bien perçu la lueur haineuse qui passait dans ses yeux de fouine quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

L'hostilité entre le cocher et sa maîtresse était manifeste et Athos s'étonnait que Lia de Beaulieu ait choisi cet homme pour la conduire en Navarre. C'était un médiocre serviteur et elle le détestait. Elle ne manquait pas une occasion de lui signifier le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Un sentiment que partageait Athos.

Toutefois, si on passait outre le déplaisir que procurait la seule présence de Pierre Volpot, escorter l'attelage de mademoiselle de Beaulieu n'était guère différent que de voyager seuls. S'ils accompagnaient Lia, cette demoiselle les appréciait à peine plus que son odieux cocher. La jeune aristocrate ne désirait pas frayer avec des soldats, surtout catholiques, aussi à chaque halte, elle s'isolait dans sa chambre.

Ainsi leurs soirées n'avaient pas trop changé même s'ils s'arrêtaient à présent dans des hôtels plus distingués que les tavernes qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement. La clientèle étant plus élégante, on y buvait moins, les rires étaient plus feutrés mais ils étaient tous les trois et pour Athos, cela suffisait à le satisfaire.

Toutefois, quand ils arrêtèrent à Mont-de-Marsan, Porthos manifesta son ennui. Ils étaient aux portes du royaume de Navarre. Leurs prochains arrêts seraient en terre protestante, ils devraient y faire profil bas et Porthos grognait qu'il désirait se divertir tant qu'il le pouvait.

Pour une fois, Aramis était de son avis. Elle n'avait pas escompté qu'en accompagnant Lia, ils seraient naturellement forcés de descendre dans des auberges décentes pour une noble jeune fille… La première fois qu'Athos et Porthos l'avait entraînée à la taverne du Cochon fumant, Aramis avait cru être tombée dans le plus infâme des bouges. Les effluves d'alcool bon marché étaient si entêtants qu'elle se sentit ivre avant même d'avoir bu une goutte d'alcool. Pour ne rien arranger, il y régnait un brouhaha assourdissant entre les chansons que hurlaient les plus éméchés, les cris entourant ceux qui jouaient au lancer de couteaux, les disputes des parieurs et des joueurs de cartes. En outre, le sol était d'une crasse épouvantable… comme plus de la moitié de Paris mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Pourtant, elle avait très vite appris à apprécier ce type d'endroits. C'était certes très sale mais on s'y amusait prodigieusement. Les relations y étaient franches, souvent brutales mais jamais sournoises. On pouvait crier et rire de tout son soûl. C'était si différent de l'univers guindé et hypocrite qui l'avait si longtemps oppressée. Curieusement, elle s'était sentie à sa place dans ce monde frustre pour lequel elle n'avait pas été préparée. Au point qu'à présent, les lieux plus convenables étaient pour elle d'un ennui mortel. Les gens y étaient si compassés qu'elle osait à peine rire devant eux.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux rustauds ! plaisanta Athos quand ils décidèrent tous trois de rechercher un lieu plus divertissant pour passer leur dernière soirée en France.

En errant avec ses compagnons dans les rues de Mont-de-Marsan à la recherche d'un tripot, Aramis avait l'impression d'être de retour à Paris. Prévoyant qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant de trouver, Porthos avait emporté une bouteille pour le chemin et celle-ci passait de main en main.

\- Mademoiselle Lia est fort jolie mais elle est aussi glaciale que les sommets enneigés de Savoie, dit Porthos.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir imposée, fit Aramis.

\- Allons mon ami, il n'y a pas de quoi ! C'est juste terriblement frustrant d'avoir toujours sous les yeux un si beau fruit et de ne pas pouvoir y goûter !

Porthos avala une rasade de vin et reprit impétueux :

\- J'ai envie d'une femme !

\- Vous n'atteindrez jamais le royaume des cieux, Porthos, si vous vous laissez dominer ainsi par vos appétits.

\- Et vous n'atteindrez jamais le bonheur terrestre si vous crachez sans cesse sur les plaisirs de la vie, Aramis !

\- Quand donc arrêterez-vous de vous quereller sans cesse ? soupira Athos en attrapant la bouteille.

\- Si nous allions dans un lupanar plutôt que dans une taverne ? s'exclama Porthos.

Aramis bénit l'obscurité de la nuit qui cachait la teinte livide qu'avait pris son visage. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait ! Une maison close ! N'allaient-ils donc rien lui épargner ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! grogna Porthos. Il faut que vous y alliez ! Foi de Porthos, je vous assure qu'en ressortant vous serez un autre homme !

\- Porthos n'a pas tort, ajouta Athos. Cela nous détendrait avant l'arrivée en Navarre.

\- Je vous dis que je n'ai pas envie !

\- Sang dieu mais êtes-vous fait de chair ?

\- Je ne paierai pas pour avoir une femme ! C'est dégradant ! Et je n'en ai pas besoin ! Si vous voulez payer pour obtenir ce que tant de femmes offrent de bon cœur, allez-y ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner !

Elle accéléra le pas si brusquement que ses compagnons durent courir pour la rattraper. Si elle avait parlé davantage, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée sur la misère qui poussait les femmes à vendre le seul bien qu'elles pouvaient monnayer, leur corps. Tout en elle se cabrait à la seule évocation de ce commerce avilissant.

\- Arrêtez, Aramis ! Nous allons trouver une taverne !

Même si intérieurement Porthos pensait qu'il devenait urgent de déniaiser ce garçon, il n'insista pas.

Alors qu'Aramis se détendait, elle sentit une main entourer son épaule.

\- Vous plaisez aux femmes Aramis, lui murmura Athos, mais ne soyez pas trop naïf. Toutes les femmes sont vénales et ce sont souvent les femmes qui paraissent les plus désintéressées qui vous feront payer le plus cher leurs faveurs. Les prostituées sont vulgaires mais elles ont l'honnêteté de ne pas essayer de nous berner par de fausses promesses ou des sentiments factices.

Aramis se raidit. Athos l'aurait giflée en pleine figure qu'elle ne se serait pas sentie plus humiliée. Pour lui, toutes les femmes étaient des filles de joie ou des courtisanes. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Les femmes n'étaient que des objets dont on faisait commerce à tous les niveaux de la société. Y avait-il une si grande différence entre la malheureuse que sa famille miséreuse vendait à un bordel et l'aristocrate qui était forcée par sa famille d'épouser un vieux grison ? A part une hypocrite respectabilité, dans les deux cas, le corps des femmes n'était qu'une marchandise méprisable et méprisée. Elle-même n'avait pu échapper à ce destin qu'en se dissimulant sous des vêtements d'homme.

Elle savait que ses compagnons la respectaient mais ce respect ne reposait-il donc que sur ses mensonges ? Elle aurait voulu mépriser Athos pour ses paroles pourtant elle sentait confusément qu'elles reposaient sur une souffrance bien réelle.

\- Comme vos paroles sont amères et désespérantes, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant le vin.

Dans la nuit, ils ne pouvaient voir l'expression du visage de l'autre. Ils auraient été tous deux frappés par leur tristesse.

Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala une longue gorgée. Ce soir, elle aurait besoin de boire beaucoup pour se montrer joviale.

* * *

De son côté, Pierre Volpot ne décolérait pas depuis que Lia lui avait imposé la présence de ces trois insupportables mousquetaires. Il aurait pu facilement infliger une solide correction au sale gamin blond qui l'avait traîtreusement frappé s'il n'avait été accompagné de ces deux compagnons. Ce petit lâche savait bien que personne n'oserait défier le mastodonte qui ne le quittait pas. Vindicatif, Volpot attendait son heure pour se venger.

Lia aussi ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pour l'heure, elle était sous la protection du prince mais sitôt qu'elle aurait achevé sa tâche, elle comprendrait ce qu'il en coûtait de mépriser un homme comme lui. Imaginait-elle donc qu'il n'était qu'un domestique ?

Pour quelle obscure raison, avait-elle voulu être accompagnée de ces soudards catholiques ? Sans doute une perversion toute féminine ! N'y tenant plus, alors que les trois hommes étaient sortis pour s'enivrer, il interrogea Lia en lui apportant son dîner.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? Vous devriez essayer d'être discrète et vous vous entourez de ces mousquetaires !

A ces mots, Lia croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, que cette fausse prude dissimulait toujours sous une fraise ou une collerette pour paraître réservée, et poussa un soupir.

\- Que vous êtes sot !

\- Sans doute devrais-je fermer les yeux sur vos turpitudes. Dites-moi, lequel de ces hommes voulez-vous amener dans votre lit ? Le colosse qui vous écraserait sous son poids, l'impassible ténébreux qui ne vous jette pas un regard ou le jeune ganymède qui semble plus féminin que vous-même ?

Le rire de Lia résonna clair et cristallin dans la chambre. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Pour des raisons qui échapperont sûrement, à tout prendre, je choisirais le troisième mais je ne suis pas ici pour partager la couche d'un homme. N'êtes-vous pas d'ailleurs le premier à vous en plaindre ?

\- Pourquoi dois-je supporter ces coupe-jarrets ?

\- Vous arrive-t-il parfois de vous servir de votre esprit ? Non pardon, j'oubliais que vous n'en aviez pas. Ce sont des mousquetaires envoyés à Pau. Vous êtes-vous demandé pourquoi le roi avait envoyé des membres de sa garde d'élite en Navarre précisément en ce moment ?

Elle marqua un silence afin de laisser à Volpot le temps de méditer ses paroles et reprit :

\- Le prince a vu juste. Notre présence risque d'être nécessaire dès à présent et nous avons tout intérêt à surveiller ces mousquetaires.

\- Vous êtes folle. Si ces hommes sont envoyés par le roi en Navarre pour veiller à ce que la visite du roi se déroule sans encombre, il est dangereux de les placer si près de nous.

\- Pierre, Pierre, gémit Lia d'un ton désespéré. Utilisez le peu d'intelligence que vous possédez, je vous en prie. Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'on n'est jamais autant en sécurité qu'au milieu de ses ennemis ? Ils sont malins mais ils ne soupçonneraient pas que leur pire adversaire se trouve juste sous leur nez… Surtout que ni vous ni moi n'avons l'air bien dangereux.

Pour la première fois, Pierre Volpot devait reconnaître que le prince avait été avisé de choisir cette femme pour cette mission. En souriant, il songea que l'occasion de châtier ces mousquetaires se présenterait peut-être plus rapidement qu'il l'avait cru.


	11. Au pied des Pyrénées

Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, le voyage en Navarre se déroula sans encombre. Les Béarnais se montrèrent hautains à leur égard mais ne leur manifestèrent aucune agressivité. La présence de la jeune et belle protestante contribuait sans doute à tempérer l'animosité que les protestants béarnais pouvaient ressentir à l'égard de soldats catholiques.

Il leur fallut trois bonnes journées pour atteindre Pau par les routes escarpées. Aramis ouvrit de grands yeux, émerveillée devant la beauté de la ville entourée de forêts luxuriantes. Au pied des Pyrénées, elle offrait un panorama incomparable sur la chaîne montagneuse. Une rivière jaillissant des montagnes la traversait. Quant au château féodal, berceau du bon roi Henri, il n'était certes pas le plus grand ou le plus somptueux qui soit mais entre le charme de la ville qui l'entourait et la splendeur des cimes enneigées, il lui sembla n'avoir jamais vu de lieu plus beau au monde.

\- Fermez la bouche, mon ami, se moqua gentiment Porthos. Ainsi vous ressemblez à un poisson.

\- Pourquoi cette neige ne fond-elle pas ? balbutia-t-elle en fixant les sommets des montagnes si blancs alors que le temps était si doux.

\- Ces montagnes sont si hautes que la neige n'y fond jamais, on appelle cela des neiges éternelles, répondit Athos.

\- C'est magnifique…

François était né non loin de là, dans ces superbes montagnes. S'il avait vécu, il l'aurait sûrement emmenée visiter la Navarre. Toute cette beauté lui parut alors déchirante.

Lia interrompit sa contemplation en les remerciant de l'avoir si galamment escortée jusque là. Pierre descendait les malles de sa maîtresse dans un élégant hôtel à quelques mètres du palais. Il grognait un peu moins qu'à son habitude, sans doute heureux de se séparer des trois cavaliers qui eux allaient loger au château.

\- Nous ne devrions pas tarder à nous revoir, dit Lia en souriant. Cette ville n'est pas très grande.

\- Ce sera toujours un plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, des domestiques installèrent les envoyés du roi dans des chambres de l'ancienne forteresse. Situées dans la tour Mazères, vestige du château fort des vicomtes du Béarn, les pièces étaient petites et froides mais meublées avec élégance et offrant une vue splendide sur les montagnes.

Aramis s'étendit sur le lit avec soulagement. Le voyage était enfin terminé et elle n'avait pas été découverte. Ils auraient certainement des embûches à surmonter dans cette terre protestante mais elle ne souhaitait pas y penser pour le moment. Son esprit vagabonda longtemps songeant au roi Henri né à quelques mètres de là, à François qui avait passé sa vie si loin de sa terre natale, à ce mystérieux secret que protégeait l'homme qu'elle aimait… Saurait-elle un jour la vérité ?

La première semaine fut employée à la découverte du château et de la capitale béarnaise. Ils explorèrent chaque recoin de la bâtisse, chaque allée des jardins, chaque ruelle de la ville. L'hostilité des Palois était flagrante mais ils ne se montraient pas belliqueux à leur égard. S'ils haïssaient les catholiques, et plus encore les soldats catholiques, ils demeuraient fidèles au roi, d'autant que le prestige du roi Henri, dont le souvenir était bien vivace dans cette région, rejaillissait sur son fils.

Cependant Athos recommanda à ses compagnons de ne point se promener seul dans les rues de Pau à la nuit tombée. Ce conseil n'était pas difficile à suivre, ils préféraient rester tous les trois. La ville était belle, la nourriture était bonne et ils étaient ensemble, ce séjour s'annonçait somme toute sous les meilleurs auspices.

A la fin de la semaine, on leur annonça que le conseil de Navarre allait discuter de son rattachement officiel à la couronne de France quelques jours plus tard.

\- Si nous profitions de ce temps libre pour parfaire votre apprentissage, Aramis ? proposa Athos.

Depuis Limoges, il avait interrompu ses entraînements pour ne pas épuiser davantage leur jeune ami. Maintenant qu'Aramis avait repris des forces, ils pouvaient le reprendre.

Dès le lendemain, Athos et Aramis abandonnèrent Porthos à Pau. Athos ne souhaitant pas que les Palois les voient s'entraîner, ils galopèrent quelques lieues remontant la rivière, vers les Pyrénées. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la forêt au bord de l'eau sur un terrain plutôt accidenté.

\- C'est parfait, déclara Athos en chargeant son mousquet. Vous allez apprendre à combattre sur un lieu parsemé d'obstacles.

\- Allons-nous tirer des coups de feu ?

\- Non, je veux juste être prêt si un ours surgit.

Il sourit devant l'air effaré d'Aramis.

\- Rassurez-moi, je n'aurai pas besoin de me battre contre un ours ?

\- Ce serait une idée intéressante. J'avais juste prévu un duel mais je songerai à l'ours pour la prochaine fois.

\- Un duel ? Avec nos épées ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Pensez-vous que vous serez capable de me vaincre alors que vous vous êtes incliné contre Porthos ?

Elle ne discuta pas davantage et se mit en position. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Il avait raison, si elle était une très bonne escrimeuse, Athos et Porthos étaient les plus fines lames de la compagnie. Porthos l'avait battue à plate couture. Elle n'était alors pas au meilleur de sa forme mais ce n'était pas une excuse. En outre, elle soupçonnait Athos d'être encore meilleur que Porthos. Son adversaire avait un atout évident, c'était l'homme le plus intelligent qui soit. Non, elle ne pouvait s'avouer déjà vaincue. Elle était intelligente, inventive et bien plus audacieuse que lui. Il était fort et rapide mais elle était souple et légère.

De plus, elle avait un avantage sur d'autres adversaires, elle commençait à bien connaître la façon de combattre d'Athos. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il connaissait encore mieux la sienne. Il savait exactement quelles étaient ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il paraissait n'avoir même pas besoin de se concentrer sur le combat. Alors qu'il ferraillait, il conversait le plus naturellement du monde de la situation de la Navarre. Aramis devait à la fois observer chacun de ses mouvements, réfléchir à une contre-attaque et écouter chacune de ses paroles.

Un grondement se fit entendre dans la forêt. La jeune fille ne tressaillit qu'un court instant mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Athos fasse voler son épée.

\- Rien ne doit vous déconcentrer, dit-il en lui ramassant sa rapière. Une seconde d'inattention peut suffire à vous faire de vie à trépas. Allez, recommençons…

Les épées se croisèrent à nouveau. Athos essuya vivement son front mouillé de sueur en remarquant les mèches blondes qui collaient au visage de son compagnon. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Athos n'avait pas mis autant d'énergie dans un duel. Aramis était un redoutable escrimeur et le mousquetaire devait admettre que ce gamin de dix-sept ans était quasiment du même niveau que lui. Ils commençaient à bien se connaître tous les deux, ce qui rendait ce combat à la fois passionnant et difficile. Aramis s'en était bien rendu compte. Celui-ci faisait preuve de beaucoup d'inventivité pour le surprendre mais pour ce faire, il baissait sa garde de façon inconsidérée. Athos s'élança pour le désarmer, Aramis évita le coup et avec son coude lui asséna un coup ferme sur la main lui faisant ainsi lâcher son épée.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment les yeux écarquillés, aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. Elle avait réussi à le désarmer. Il l'avait sous-estimée pendant moins d'une minute et elle avait pu le vaincre. Ce serait peut-être la seule fois qu'elle y arriverait mais qu'importe.

Athos finit par esquisser un sourire et reprit son épée.

\- Très bien, maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous réussissez à me battre avec une rapière alors que sans vous échouez lamentablement.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle étonnée. Ce sont deux types de combats très différents.

\- C'est là votre erreur. L'épée à la main vous possédez un aplomb qui vous fait cruellement défaut quand vous vous battez à mains nues. La force ne réside pas dans l'arme mais dans votre bras et dans votre tête. Vous n'avez jamais réussi à me vaincre avec vos poings parce que vous croyez que vous n'y arriverez jamais. Vous devez croire en vous… Je ne dirais pas ça à la plupart des mousquetaires mais je vous le dis à vous, vous êtes assez doué pour que rien ne vous soit impossible. Vous devriez même rayer le mot impossible de votre vocabulaire, il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous pourrez développer pleinement votre potentiel.

Aramis contemplait son épée en méditant les paroles d'Athos. Rien ne lui était impossible. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait le penser ? Elle était une fille qui voulait devenir mousquetaire. Elle avait rejeté toutes les limites que lui imposaient la société et son sexe. Elle était forte, intelligente et surtout déterminée. Elle ne devait pas laisser les doutes envahir son esprit. Elle deviendrait mousquetaire, elle serait un soldat craint et respecté malgré ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau laiteuse et elle vengerait François. Elle devait croire en elle et rien ne lui serait impossible.

\- C'est la dernière leçon que je vous donnerai, reprit Athos. Vous avez toutes les qualités pour devenir l'un des meilleurs mousquetaires de la compagnie mais vous manquez encore d'assurance. Entendez-moi bien, vous n'êtes pas sans défaut. Vous êtes impulsif, colérique et trop émotif, mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de devenir un excellent soldat. Quand vous serez pleinement conscient de votre valeur, vous susciterez la crainte d'un seul regard même avec votre visage d'ange.

Il se dirigea vers son cheval et retira sa besace harnachée à la selle.

\- J'ai apporté un très bon rosé. Cela nous rafraîchira un peu, qu'en dites-vous ? A moins que vous ne soyez plus tenté par la chasse à l'ours.

\- Au risque de passer pour un tire-au-flanc, je ne cracherais sur un bon verre.

Ils s'installèrent au pied des arbres. Tout en buvant le délicieux vin, Aramis jouissait du cadre bucolique de cette forêt pyrénéenne. Depuis qu'elle était venue à Paris, elle n'avait pas regretté la vie de Renée. Là elle se rendait compte à quel point la campagne lui avait manqué. L'air de Paris était si vicié qu'elle en avait presque oublié le plaisir d'ouvrir ses narines aux parfums des arbres, aux mille odeurs que transportait le vent. Ici tout paraissait si calme par rapport au tumulte de la vie parisienne. En tendant l'oreille, elle aurait pu entendre la moindre feuille agitée par le vent. Elle retira ses gants et glissa ses mains dans l'herbe épaisse. Elle aimait la sensation de l'herbe drue entre ses doigts. Elle réalisa tout d'un coup qu'Athos la regardait un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit de s'être ainsi laissée aller devant lui.

\- C'est plus agréable de déguster un bon vin dans un tel endroit plutôt que dans une taverne crasseuse et enfumée, lui dit-il avec douceur.

C'était trop tard. Cette si attendrissante expression avait disparu du visage d'Aramis. Pendant quelques minutes, une joie innocente avait transfiguré ses traits toujours voilés de mélancolie. On aurait dit un petit enfant heureux goûtant au plaisir simple de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Ce petit paraissait encore plus touchant dans le bonheur que dans cette tristesse poignante qui le quittait si rarement.

\- Quand on a grandi à la campagne, on a beau apprécier la vie trépidante de la capitale, on a toujours besoin de se ressourcer dans de tels lieux, continua-t-il.

Aramis leva vers lui ses grands yeux clairs. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui exprima bien mieux que des mots la compréhension et la complicité qui les unissaient à cet instant. Ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils étaient sincèrement heureux de s'être rencontrés.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Paris ? demanda Athos.

Elle détourna pensivement la tête. Elle répugnait à lui mentir, surtout à présent. Elle répondit donc la seule part de vérité qu'elle pouvait lui confier.

\- Pour de nombreuses raisons. Je voulais voir autre chose que le monde étriqué et hypocrite dans lequel je vivais. Je rêvais d'une vie plus grande que celle à laquelle on me destinait alors je suis parti la chercher…

\- C'est tout ?

\- N'est-ce pas suffisant ? S'il y a d'autres raisons, je ne vous donnerai que celle-là. Et vous-même, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu mousquetaire ?

\- J'étais un très bon soldat et quand Sa Majesté…

\- Athos, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je sais que vous étiez soldat avant la création de la compagnie, je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes rentré au service du roi.

\- Je crois que je voulais être plus fort, plus respecté et plus lucide que l'homme que j'étais.

\- Quel homme étiez-vous donc ?

\- Un homme très jeune… comme vous l'êtes.

Il lui sourit. Il n'en dirait pas davantage. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'ils ne se livraient pas totalement à l'autre mais toute intense que soit la complicité qu'ils ressentaient, certains secrets ne pouvaient pas être partagés… Au moins, ils partageaient leurs silences.


	12. Un allié imprévu

Le conseil royal du Navarre s'était installé dans le palais de justice pour que les Palois puissent assister aux débats sur leur rattachement officiel à la couronne de France. Athos pensait que cette idée était bien mal avisée. Ces débats allaient attirer un grand nombre de Béarnais et, sur ces sujets, la foule était mauvaise conseillère. Les éléments les plus extrémistes allaient galvaniser la populace et les conseillers réfléchis et pondérés risquaient d'être réduits au silence.

La séance du premier jour confirma les craintes du mousquetaire. Les discussions se déroulèrent dans la plus grande confusion. Tous les orateurs exprimaient leur méfiance à l'égard du pouvoir royal. Le roi Louis XIII était présenté comme un catholique fanatique voulant saccager l'œuvre de pacification de son père. Quant au cardinal de Richelieu, il était un suppôt du Vatican visant à éradiquer la foi protestante. A la fin de la journée, Athos se disait que seule la présence du roi pourrait apaiser les craintes des Béarnais. Il appréhendait même qu'après un mois de débats aussi frénétiques les esprits soient alors trop échaudés pour écouter leur souverain.

Ils revirent Lia de Beaulieu qui était restée la journée entière dans le palais de justice. Comme l'aurait fait toute aristocrate, elle s'était assise dans un coin, ne s'était pas mêlée à la foule et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Athos sentait qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas raté une miette des discussions… Cette femme éveillait toujours chez lui un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle avait beaucoup d'allure et une grâce indéniable. Elle ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était bien plus profond, elle l'inquiétait.

En outre, elle était toujours flanquée de cet insupportable domestique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas congédié une fois arrivée à Pau ? Elle le détestait, pourquoi s'encombrait-elle de lui ?

A la fin de la journée, elle vint les saluer poliment mais ne s'attarda pas. Quant à eux trois, ils jugèrent plus sage de passer la soirée au château plutôt que dans une taverne paloise. D'autant qu'ils étaient trop préoccupés par la suite des événements pour songer à se divertir.

La séance du lendemain s'enlisa encore davantage dans un extrémisme paranoïaque. Certains notables criaient que le pouvoir royal préparait une nouvelle Saint-Barthélemy en Navarre.

\- Je crois que la plupart des gens ici ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent !

Une voix venait de retentir au milieu de l'assistance. Il s'en dégageait une telle autorité que le silence se fit aussitôt.

La foule s'écarta naturellement pour laisser passer l'homme. Il était âgé et les traits de son visage, bien qu'en partie dissimulés par une barbe grise qui le faisait ressembler au roi Henri IV, étaient marqués par les années et les épreuves. A son allure et sa démarche Athos devinait qu'il était un ancien soldat, un vétéran des guerres de religion sans doute. Tout son être dégageait une impression de force et un charisme hors du commun.

Les membres du conseil royal avaient tous reconnus le nouveau venu. Certains ne semblaient guère l'apprécier mais la foule était magnétisée par cet homme.

\- Quel bonheur de vous voir parmi nous, marquis, dit un des hommes. Ainsi vous vous êtes décidé à sortir de votre retraite pour nous rejoindre.

\- Oui mon cher, certains événements sont bien trop importants pour que ma douleur me fasse oublier le bien commun.

Comme le reste du public, Aramis avait les yeux rivés sur le marquis. D'une manière indéfinissable, cet homme lui était familier. Il possédait la même autorité impérieuse que le capitaine de Tréville mais il y avait autre chose…

Alors que le marquis s'installait au milieu des conseillers, Athos esquissa un sourire et murmura :

\- Nous avons enfin un solide allié… Le capitaine ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait.

\- Qui est-ce ? chuchota Porthos.

Aramis s'était figée. Son visage était si pâle qu'il en était presque translucide. Ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle savait qui était cet homme.

\- Le marquis Daniel de Montsorot, balbutia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le marquis Daniel de Montsorot. Un vétéran des guerres de religion. Un des hommes de confiance du roi Henri. Le mentor du capitaine de Tréville… Le père de François.

\- Vous le connaissez, s'étonna Porthos.

\- Seulement de réputation, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous, Aramis ? Vous paraissez bien troublé.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.

\- Voulez-vous sortir ?

\- Non, non, je vais bien. J'ignorais que cet homme participait au conseil royal.

Elle avait réussi à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits. A présent, ses poings se serraient de colère. Pourquoi le capitaine ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

\- Je l'ignorais aussi, répondit Athos. J'avais entendu dire qu'il vivait retiré dans son domaine, totalement isolé du reste du monde depuis la mort de son fils unique il y a un an de cela.

Aramis se mordit les lèvres pour comprimer l'émotion qui montait dans sa poitrine sanglée. Elle n'était plus Renée d'Herblay. Elle n'était plus la fiancée de François de Montsorot. Elle était Aramis, un aspirant mousquetaire, un homme… mais c'était comme une femme qu'elle continuait d'aimer François et son père le lui rappelait tant. Le marquis Daniel avait plus du double de l'âge de son fils mais leur filiation était évidente. Si leurs traits étaient différents, ils possédaient la même allure empreinte de noblesse et de courage, la même carrure solide et robuste, le même regard droit et énergique… Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Athos mais son cœur battait à se rompre.

\- Il est une légende vivante pour les Béarnais. C'était un des plus fidèles lieutenants du roi Henri. Il faisait partie de sa suite lors de son mariage avec Marguerite de Valois. Il avait à peine quinze ans et avait échappé de peu au massacre de la Saint-Barthélemy. Par la suite, il ne quitta jamais le roi… Notre capitaine a servi sous ses ordres lors des combats contre la Ligue… Aramis, vous semblez sur le point de faire un malaise.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que j'aurais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne dehors ? proposa Porthos.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je suis vraiment confus de ne pouvoir rester.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Aramis, répliqua Athos. La séance est presque achevée. Sortez, nous vous rejoindrons tantôt.

Elle sortit du palais de justice et fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le bord du fleuve. Elle abaissa son chapeau sur son visage et prenant sa tête entre ses mains, put enfin laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à contenir… Elle se détestait pour sa faiblesse. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser submerger par son émotion. Elle ne devait pas se montrer aussi sensible. Elle devait se comporter comme un homme, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas, ils ne sanglotaient pas au souvenir d'un amour défunt, ils ne se réveillaient pas en gémissant à cause des cauchemars qui envahissaient leurs nuits. Pourquoi ne réussissait-elle pas être plus forte pour François ? Pourquoi était-elle encore si femme ? Elle était si faible… trop faible.

* * *

Quand Athos et Porthos la rejoignirent, son visage avait retrouvé sa sérénité.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Aramis ? s'enquit Athos.

\- Ça va mieux, merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est parce que vous ne mangez pas assez ! affirma Porthos. Vous êtes tout malingre !

\- En tous cas, il serait temps d'aller déjeuner…

\- Et vous allez partager ma table, messieurs.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face avec stupéfaction au marquis qui les observait en souriant.

\- Vous êtes bien les hommes envoyés par Jean-Armand, je vous réquisitionne donc pour le déjeuner.

Seul Athos possédait assez de sang-froid pour reconnaître le prénom du capitaine. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un appeler Monsieur de Tréville par son nom de baptême.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, monsieur le marquis.

\- J'ai vécu bien trop longtemps sans voir quiconque pour que vous me dérangiez. Mais peut-être est-ce vous qui êtes embarrassés de manger avec un vieux vétéran des guerres de religion ?

\- Bien sûr que non, fit Athos. Mais ne craignez-vous pas que cela soit mal perçu par vos coreligionnaires ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai plus à prouver ma loyauté à leur égard. Cela déplaît beaucoup à mes ennemis mais personne n'osera me considérer comme un traître. Ma femme et mon fils étaient catholiques et cela n'a pas ébranlé le moins du monde ma réputation. Je peux donc sans crainte inviter des mousquetaires à ma table.

Daniel de Montsorot faisait partie des hommes auxquels on ne pouvait rien refuser. Quand il était soldat, ses hommes l'avaient toujours suivi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sur les champs de bataille. Sa proposition de déjeuner ne pouvait donc qu'être acceptée.

La résidence des Montsorot était située à quelques lieues de Pau, au détour d'un chemin forestier. A son architecture, on devinait qu'elle était assez récente, tout au plus datait-elle du règne d'Henri II. Construite en pierres de taille, elle était vraiment majestueuse au milieu de la luxuriante végétation pyrénéenne. La demeure des d'Herblay aurait semblé bien modeste à côté.

Le cœur d'Aramis se serrait alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la maison où était né l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant son visage était impassible et ses mouvements calmes. Elle ne tremblait pas. Personne ne pouvait deviner son trouble. Tout au plus, un observateur attentif aurait noté que ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude.

Son regard passa sur les nombreux portraits qui ornaient l'entrée. Il n'y en avait aucun de François. Elle s'arrêta devant une immense toile représentant un couple tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Le marquis Daniel était clairement reconnaissable bien qu'il ait trente ans de moins sur le tableau et qu'il ne portât à l'époque qu'une fine barbe. Il devait être à peine plus âgé que François au moment de sa mort et leur ressemblance était d'autant plus troublante. La jeune femme à ses côtés était bien plus jeune mais le couple n'en paraissait pas moins fort bien assorti. Quinze années séparaient également Renée de François. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était l'enfant…

\- Elle était fort belle, n'est-ce pas ? dit le marquis.

\- Il se dégage de vraie harmonie entre vous deux sur ce tableau.

\- Oui, le peintre a bien su transcrire la complicité qui nous unissait.

Il lui sourit tristement et elle sentit son cœur se serrer davantage… Que de souffrances, il avait dû traverser. Comment avait-il pu survivre à la perte des deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur ?

Ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle à manger et un domestique commença à les servir. Daniel de Montsorot observait les trois meilleurs mousquetaires de Tréville avec l'œil aiguisé qui avait fait de lui un des meilleurs soldats d'Henri de Navarre. On ne pouvait pas imaginer trois hommes plus différents.

Le dénommé Athos était sans nul doute le plus prometteur. Calme et réfléchi, il ne se laissait pas démonter par quiconque. Son regard d'une intelligence et d'une sagacité exceptionnelles révélait un esprit supérieur. Son allure avait quelque chose d'aristocratique et le marquis songeait qu'il était certainement noble. Le mousquetaire devait avoir ses raisons pour cacher ses origines et le marquis ne s'en formalisait pas. En outre, Athos dégageait un savant mélange de force, de courage et d'autorité. Il avait l'âme d'un chef. Tréville devait être très fier de son mousquetaire et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'ait chargé de cette mission.

Le nommé Porthos était plus fruste. S'il manquait de finesse, il ne manquait ni de cœur ni de courage. Ses bras semblaient capables de briser un mur de brique. Le vieux soldat ressentait une immense sympathie pour ce géant qui dévorait avec enthousiasme tous les mets qu'on lui proposait. Cette âme franche et simple était naturellement attachante.

Quant au plus jeune, le marquis avait été tout d'abord perplexe en découvrant ce garçon blond. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Jean-Armand de Tréville avait engagé un petit garçon fluet. Le moindre coup risquait de le casser en deux tant il paraissait délicat. Sans même parler de son visage de poupée ! Puis Daniel avait vu ses yeux et il avait compris. Il y lisait une volonté hors du commun, de celles qui repoussent les limites de l'impossible. Ce gamin ne payait pas de mine, la plupart de ses adversaires devaient le sous-estimer et s'en mordre les doigts. En outre, la tristesse était si familière au marquis qu'il savait la reconnaître chez autrui. La peine qui s'émanait de ce garçon était si profonde que c'en était déchirant… Le monde était bien cruel et n'épargnait ni la jeunesse ni la vieillesse.

Malgré leurs différences, ces hommes s'accordaient d'autant mieux qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Jean-Armand avait été une fois de plus bien avisé dans ses choix. Une des premières choses que Daniel lui avait enseignées, quand il avait pressenti que le jeune soldat avait l'âme d'un meneur d'hommes, avait été de savoir jauger la valeur d'un homme et de s'appuyer sur les meilleurs. Certains dirigeants craignaient tant que leurs subordonnés ne leur fassent de l'ombre qu'ils ne s'entouraient que de médiocres. Ils se condamnaient à n'être que de piètres dirigeants. Les vrais meneurs d'hommes n'avaient pas peur de s'entourer d'hommes de valeur et inspiraient tant de respect qu'on les aurait suivis jusqu'en enfer.

\- Je m'étonne que ne soyez pas venus me voir dès votre arrivée, dit-il. Vous avez bien besoin d'un allié en Navarre.

\- Le capitaine de Tréville m'avait affirmé que vous vous étiez retiré loin des affaires du royaume de Navarre comme de France, répondit Athos. Nous nous devions de respecter votre deuil. Vous seul pouviez décider de rompre cet isolement pour soutenir la cause du roi.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur mais mon fils n'aurait jamais supporté que je néglige mon devoir à l'égard de la couronne pour le pleurer.

Oui, François était ainsi. Il plaçait son devoir au dessus de tout, songeait Aramis. Cachés sous la table, ses poings se serraient sur ses genoux pour contenir son émotion.

\- Ce devait être un homme admirable, fit Porthos.

\- Oui, il était le fils dont tout père aurait rêvé. Il était noble et loyal… et il a été lâchement assassiné par une bande de brigands.

La peine et la colère vibraient dans la voix du marquis. Comme pour souligner davantage l'injustice de cette mort, il ajouta :

\- Il devait se marier quelques jours plus tard.

Les ongles d'Aramis s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chair de ses paumes sans qu'elle ne ressente la moindre douleur.

\- Seigneur, ça a dû être terrible pour la jeune fille qui devait l'épouser ! s'exclama Porthos.

Pardieu, qu'il se taise ! N'avait-il donc aucun tact ? Aramis aurait voulu le sommer de museler sa bouche indélicate mais elle était incapable de parler sans risquer d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Oui, murmura tristement Daniel de Montsorot. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, je n'ai plus guère la santé de traverser toute la France. Jean-Armand, qui était venu pour assister à une noce transformée en funérailles, m'a confié que cette malheureuse enfant était dévastée.

Fort heureusement, Athos avait compris que cette conversation prenait un tour bien douloureux pour ce père endeuillé et détourna habilement la conversation sur les souvenirs du roi Henri IV.

\- Quand elles ne nous divisent pas, certaines épreuves unissent profondément les hommes qui les traversent. La seule chose positive qui ressortit de ce 24 août de l'an de grâce 1572 fut cette fraternité qui m'unit au jeune Henri de Navarre. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et moi quinze. Bien que je fasse partie de sa suite, nous n'aurions jamais partagé plus que des relations courtoises si nous n'avions pas été, avec Henri de Condé, les seuls protestants encore vivants au Louvre à la fin de cette terrible journée de la Saint-Barthélemy.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ? s'enquit Athos.

\- J'ai été caché toute la journée dans la chambre du roi Charles IX. J'aurais peut-être dû m'enfuir une fois le carnage achevé, mais j'ai préféré rester auprès de mon roi et je ne l'ai pas quitté pendant plus de vingt ans. J'ai d'ailleurs été bien avisé de ne pas quitter Paris. A l'annonce de la Saint-Barthélemy, toute la France s'est mise à massacrer ses protestants. Les hommes du duc de Guise ont poursuivi impitoyablement tous ceux qui fuyaient Paris.

\- Cela a dû être effroyable, murmura Aramis d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'était bien pire que cela. Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose du massacre mais je n'oublierai jamais les cris d'horreur des malheureux qu'on traînait dans les rues pour les assassiner de façon atroce. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des nourrissons même tués dans leurs berceaux… Près de cinquante années ont passé et j'ai vu bien des batailles mais ces cris là me hanteront jusqu'à ma mort… Comme je n'oublierai jamais les odeurs pestilentielles qui asphyxièrent la capitale les jours suivants, l'odeur des corps de mes frères qui se décomposaient sous le soleil du mois d'août…

Son visage s'était assombri. Il demeura un long moment silencieux, perdu dans ces terribles souvenirs, aucun de ses hôtes n'osant prononcer un seul mot.

\- Pardonnez-moi, reprit-il. Je vous invite à ma table pour vous parler de cadavres en décomposition. Décidément je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs.

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse à nous fournir, monsieur le marquis. Et d'ailleurs il en faut plus pour ébranler l'appétit de notre camarade, ajouta Athos en désignant Porthos qui ne s'était pas interrompu dans la dégustation de son canard.

Malgré cette tentative d'Athos pour les dérider, l'atmosphère demeurait lourde et pesante. Aramis leva alors ses yeux lumineux vers le marquis qui fut frappé par leur incroyable éclat.

\- Pourquoi ne nous haïssez-vous pas ?

Daniel la contempla longtemps sans répondre. S'il était surpris par cette question, il était surtout fasciné par la clarté de ce regard aussi limpide qu'une eau pure, par toute l'émotion qui résonnait dans sa voix et peut-être aussi par la délicatesse de ses traits enfantins.

\- C'est la haine que j'exècre, répondit-il. La haine engendre la haine. C'est pour cela que je rejette tous les fanatiques qu'ils soient catholiques ou protestants. Ils ne font qu'attiser l'intolérance. Par leur faute, notre pays peut sombrer à nouveau dans ce torrent de violence qui a tué tant des miens. Je voudrais croire que le 24 août 1572 ne se produira plus jamais et je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour cela.

Impressionnés, les trois envoyés de Tréville songeaient que le roi bénéficiait d'un admirable allié en Navarre.


	13. Cauchemars

Le visage de l'homme était entièrement recouvert d'une cagoule noire. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles et scrutaient la fille blonde que deux gardes encadraient solidement. Elle tremblait de peur comme tous les autres mais elle ne baisait pas la tête. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à le regarder droit dans les yeux comme pour exiger qu'il la considère comme un être humain. Si l'homme fut troublé un très court instant par la fille, un bourreau savait endurcir son âme face aux condamnés. Cette petite avait été jugée équitablement et lui fallait accomplir son devoir. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux n'était que la marque du malin et son arrogance la preuve de son absence de repentir. Cette fiancée de Satan méritait son châtiment, il était même plutôt clément.

Les grondements de la foule se faisaient entendre. Le public s'impatientait. La place était noire de monde et les places assises devant de l'échafaud avaient été très convoitées. Même les fenêtres autour de l'échafaud s'étaient louées fort cher, ce qui en général ne se produisait que pour des exécutions capitales. Cette sorcière suscitait un intérêt certain, en partie de part l'étrangeté de ses crimes, mais aussi à cause de sa jeunesse et de sa beauté.

Il avait assez tergiversé. D'un geste vif, il déchira la chemise grossière qui couvrait déjà peu le corps de la jeune fille, la laissant totalement nue. Il aurait pu juste dénuder son dos et ses épaules mais cette humiliation faisait partie de la punition. Cette fille avait bafoué les lois du ciel et de la terre, elle n'avait pas le droit de continuer à le fixer avec autant d'insolence. Et c'était bien pour jouir de ce spectacle que les hommes s'étaient pressés si nombreux sur cette place. La vie du petit peuple était très dure et ce type de plaisir était un des seuls qu'on lui octroyait, il aurait eu tort de se priver. D'autant que cette créature était un morceau de choix. Sa peau blanche et lisse n'avait pas subi les déformations de l'âge ou des maladies si communes dans toutes les classes de la société. On aurait dit de la porcelaine… Dans moins d'une heure, cette peau laiteuse serait maculée de sang. Pourquoi s'en attristait-il ? Il ne devait pas laisser le démon l'attendrir. Il lui lia les mains et remonta la corde au gibet de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

La corde entaillait rudement ses poignets et ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait. A présent, ses paupières étaient closes. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette populace qui la dévorait des yeux, c'était bien assez d'entendre les obscénités qui se mêlaient aux injures qu'ils lui lançaient. Elle ne devait pas leur offrir le plaisir de la voir pleurer, se répétait-elle. Les sanglots refoulés oppressaient sa poitrine alors qu'elle était nue, suspendue comme un animal sur l'étal d'une boucherie, livrée aux regards d'une tourbe qui la contemplait avec un mélange de mépris et de concupiscence. Pour eux, elle était une sorcière, une créature du démon. Elle n'avait rien d'humain. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour elle.

Les cris et les exclamations de la foule grossissaient, son supplice allait commencer. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent d'horreur devant le fer rougi que brandissait l'homme sans visage. Une fleur de lys incandescente se rapprochait de son épaule blanche. Ses juges avaient un cruel sens de l'ironie. C'était ainsi qu'ils punissaient l'audace d'une femme qui avait brigué la casaque des mousquetaires. Elle avait osé souhaiter porter ce bel uniforme bleu et or orné d'une croix garnie de fleurs de lys et le seul lys qu'elle porterait jamais serait tatoué sur sa peau. Cette fleur symbole de loyauté et de pureté se transformait en marque d'infamie. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en relever. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle porterait dans sa chair cette flétrissure.

Un hurlement déchira le ciel alors que le fer brûlait sa chair tendre, bien vite couvert par les cris de joie de la populace. Ils se délectaient de sa souffrance et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ravivaient leurs rires. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui lui arrachait des sanglots que cet avilissement ignoble. Elle n'avait fait que refuser un destin servile, cela méritait-il d'être exhibée et marquée au fer comme un animal ? Parce qu'elle avait refusé de se soumettre à un destin injuste devait-elle être battue comme une bête indocile et dangereuse ?… Elle était irrémédiablement souillée…

Le claquement du fouet fendit l'air prêt à s'abattre sur son dos offert… Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et Aramis ouvrit les yeux.

Seigneur, allait-elle encore longtemps être hantée par ces affreuses visions ?

Aramis s'assit sur son lit et essuya son front moite. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel, elle avait encore pleuré dans son sommeil. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée en soupirant, elle n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir. Elle était trop préoccupée par cette mission, ou plutôt par sa rencontre avec le père de François, et ce cauchemar venait de ruiner sa dernière chance de passer une bonne nuit.

Elle se leva et s'habilla. Le soleil ne se lèverait avant plusieurs heures. Pau était plongée dans le sommeil. Athos leur avait déconseillé de sortir seul le soir mais elle pouvait se promener dans les couloirs et les jardins du château. Elle prit son épée et son poignard et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Le hennissement des chevaux pénétrant dans la cour réveilla instantanément la jeune fille. En chemise et les cheveux dénoués, elle courut aussitôt dans la chambre de son frère. Il avait quatorze ans et elle approchait de sa seizième année. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle veillait sur lui. Leurs parents s'occupaient d'eux avec soin mais depuis toujours, le frère et la sœur étaient unis par une relation aussi fusionnelle que s'ils avaient été jumeaux. Ils ne goûtaient pas la compagnie de leurs semblables, l'autre suffisait à remplir tout leur univers. Ils parlaient un langage que le reste du monde ne pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient comme les deux parties d'un même être.

Son frère était réveillé et fixait la cour à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cinq hommes armés descendaient de leurs montures dans un grand fracas. Claude, leur vieux domestique, sortit à leur rencontre. Sans lui laisser dire un mot, un des hommes lui passa son épée au travers du corps.

\- Il faut nous enfuir, dit la fille.

Il tremblait.

\- Ils viennent nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme la Saint-Barthélemy… balbutia-t-il.

\- Calme-moi, je t'en prie. Il faut que nous partions vite.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi… Je suis terrifié…

Elle serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

\- N'aies pas peur… Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien mais tu dois m'écouter et faire tout ce que je te dis… Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, nous allons passer par les cuisines pour aller dans le jardin et nous devrions arriver à nous enfuir dans la forêt.

Ils entendirent un hurlement… C'était la voix de leur mère.

\- Vite !

Elle attrapa le bras de son frère et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Les bruits des hommes se rapprochaient mais la cuisine était de l'autre côté de la demeure, s'ils pouvaient atteindre la forêt sans être vus, ils seraient sauvés. Elle devait sauver son frère. Rien au monde ne comptait plus que lui à ses yeux, tout comme elle était l'être le plus précieux qui soit pour lui.

Ils détalèrent les escaliers comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses… ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Mais en arrivant à la cuisine, ils découvrirent un horrible carnage. Eventrée, leur cuisinière baignait dans son sang. Ils ne purent contenir un cri d'horreur et des mains grossières les empoignèrent.

Un homme hideux les tenait chacun dans une de ses énormes mains. Il était énorme, aussi large que grand. Une infecte odeur de vin s'exhalait de lui. Une affreuse cicatrice barrait son visage du front à la lèvre. Il semblait être l'incarnation de l'ogre qui les avait tant terrifiés quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Les gars, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

Les quatre autres hommes arrivèrent aussitôt. Ils empestaient l'alcool et le sang… le sang de leurs parents.

\- Eh bien, j'ignorais que les huguenots pouvaient faire de si jolis enfants ! fit un des hommes.

Il était grand, maigre et aurait pu passer pour beau si son visage n'avait eu cette expression cruelle. Il contempla les deux orphelins. Le frère et la sœur étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ils avaient pris tout ce qu'il y avait de beau chez leurs parents sans les imperfections : De grands yeux sombres et brillants bordés de longs cils noirs, de magnifiques cheveux bouclés couleur caramel avec des reflets cuivrés, une bouche rosée délicatement dessinée, des traits d'une harmonie parfaite. En outre, le corps de la fille à peine couvert par la fine chemise de nuit s'annonçait des plus voluptueux. Elle était sûrement vierge, songea l'homme armé en souriant. Ils étaient venus se divertir un peu en cassant du huguenot mais là un plaisir encore plus délicieux s'annonçait.

\- Donne-moi le petit ! ordonna-t-il au mastodonte.

Il poussa le garçon devant lui et le fit mettre à genoux. L'enfant gémissait de terreur alors qu'il brandissait son épée au dessus de lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, petit : Un bon huguenot est un huguenot mort !

\- Non ! hurla la jeune fille. Je vous en prie ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- C'est un sale protestant comme toi, il ne mérite que la mort.

\- Non, je vous en supplie ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Comme c'est charmant, une sœur qui veut protéger son petit frère. Dis-moi, que serais-tu prête à faire pour que je néglige mes devoirs à l'égard de Dieu et du roi ?

Au regard qu'il posa sur elle, la jeune protestante comprit ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle respira profondément en contenant les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

\- Si vous laissez mon frère en vie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Lia, non ! cria le garçon.

\- Il semblerait que ton petit frère ne soit pas d'accord et préfère mourir !

\- Laissez-moi lui parler.

Elle s'agenouilla devant son frère :

\- Charles, fais-moi confiance ! Tu as dit que tu m'obéirais alors tiens ta parole. Je te jure que tout ira bien.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça… balbutia-t-il les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tout ira bien.

Elle se releva.

\- Je suis à vous.

Le large sourire de l'homme dévoilait toutes ses dents lui donnant l'air d'un carnassier. Il aurait de toute façon pris la fille mais c'était bien plus amusant ainsi.

\- A moi et aux autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne touchez pas à mon frère.

\- Tu as ma parole, petite. Par contre, il restera là. Il faut qu'il voie ce que sa grande sœur est capable de faire pour lui.

\- Laissez-le partir, s'il vous plait…

\- Non, ma belle. Je te jure qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal mais il ne bougera pas. A moins que tu ne préfères que je le tue ?

\- Non, faites comme il vous plaira.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de jeune fille alors qu'il posait ses mains salies du sang des siens sur ses épaules et écartait les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit. Il éclata de rire alors que le vêtement tombait sur le sol ensanglanté.

\- Les gars, on vient de dénicher une véritable merveille dans ce repaire de huguenots !

Lia ouvrit ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et gémit doucement. Jusqu'à quand devrait-elle revivre ce cauchemar ?… Elle connaissait la réponse. Ces images la hanteraient tant que les siens ne reposeraient pas en paix… Cela ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Sa vengeance serait bientôt accomplie et elle pourrait enfin dormir paisiblement… même si elle ne se réveillerait probablement plus.

Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait sans doute pas mais elle était déjà morte depuis des années, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre ne vivant pour un but ultime.

Elle se leva du lit. La ville était endormie. Depuis le temps, elle savait mettre à profit ses insomnies. Elle allait en profiter pour faire une petite reconnaissance dans le château. Elle tira du fond de sa malle un pantalon et une chemise noire. Elle se sentait étrange dans des vêtements masculins mais une robe serait bien incommode pour escalader les fenêtres.

Les couloirs du château de Pau étaient déserts. Quand le roi viendrait, il y aurait des gardes à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. A ce moment-là, elle allait agir en pleine lumière… une lumière si éclatante que tout le royaume de France en serait aveuglé.

En attendant ce jour, elle devait rester dans l'ombre pour tout organiser avec soin. Les événements prenaient une tournure fâcheuse au Conseil royal. Le prince et son frère avaient déjà quitté La Rochelle pour les rejoindre… Ce vieux marquis de Montsorot n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa retraite ! Les Béarnais le suivaient aveuglément sans réaliser qu'il allait les perdre tous. Il parlait de conciliation et de tolérance alors que les catholiques ne comprenaient que la violence et la peur ! Malheureusement, cet ancien compagnon du roi Henri était sincère dans ses égarements… Cela ne devait pas l'émouvoir. Elle servait un but bien trop grand pour se laisser attendrir. Bien sûr elle détestait l'idée qu'il faille s'attaquer à un des siens mais l'intérêt de tous était en jeu. Qu'était un cadavre de plus sur le charnier de tous ses frères massacrés depuis plus d'un siècle ? De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas à se charger de cela. Sa mission était beaucoup plus importante et exigeait qu'elle soit discrète.

Le léger bruit du talon d'une botte la fit tressaillir et elle se glissa aussitôt derrière une tenture. Cachée ainsi, elle aperçut la silhouette mince du jeune aspirant mousquetaire rencontré dans le Périgord.

Ne dormait-il donc jamais ? Aramis était la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer… Pourquoi ce garçon la troublait-il autant ? D'habitude, les hommes la dégoûtaient, en particulier les soldats. Pourtant pendant le trajet qui les avait conduits jusqu'en Navarre, Lia s'était surprise à le contempler à la dérobée. Elle n'avait pas regardé un homme avec autant d'intérêt depuis… Elle n'avait jamais regardé un homme avec autant d'intérêt.

Ce jeune garçon avait un visage fascinant. Ses traits étaient si délicats et si harmonieux qu'on aurait dit ceux d'une jeune fille. Quand elle avait touché sa peau imberbe, elle avait été frappée par son extrême douceur. Plus d'une fois, elle avait ressenti le désir de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux aussi brillants de l'or pur et de caresser ce visage au grain de peau si fin. Ses yeux étaient si magnifiques que Lia aurait pu plonger inlassablement dans cet azur lumineux. Pire encore, elle s'était souvent dit que ses lèvres semblaient délicieuses et que ce serait merveilleux de les embrasser…

Comment pouvait-elle avoir de tels désirs ? Les hommes étaient des êtres répugnants. C'était un soldat malgré sa physionomie féminine, il ne devrait lui inspirer que de la haine et du dégoût. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une étrange faiblesse à l'égard de ce garçon ? Peut-être était-elle seule depuis trop longtemps ? Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de désirer la proximité d'autrui. Elle n'avait été proche que d'un seul être et plus personne ne pourrait jamais l'approcher à présent. Ce souvenir raviva sa colère. Elle détestait tous les hommes armés ! Elle haïssait tous les catholiques ! Si l'accomplissement de sa mission n'avait pas été imminent, elle aurait tué ce garçon pour le désir honteux qu'il éveillait en elle… Non. Si elle pouvait assassiner un homme de sang froid, elle ne le ferait jamais pour une raison aussi frivole. Elle n'était pas une criminelle, elle était le bras armé de ses frères.

Quand Aramis se fut éloigné, Lia sortit de sa cachette et ressortit par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait risquer de le croiser ainsi. Il valait même mieux pour le salut de son âme qu'elle évite de le croiser où que ce soit. Malheureusement, ce n'était guère possible.


	14. Au Louvre

Le Cardinal de Richelieu savait que Louis XIII ne l'aimait guère. Il avait fait une erreur grossière en s'alliant à Concini, le favori de la reine mère, Marie de Médicis. Il n'imaginait pas alors que le jeune roi bilieux et taciturne serait capable d'affirmer son autorité. Il avait eu grand tort. En une journée, un roi de seize ans apparemment insignifiant et ses partisans avaient renversé le gouvernement de Concini et exilé Marie de Médicis ainsi qu'Armand Jean du Plessis alors évêque de Luçon. Depuis Richelieu avait réussi à obtenir le poste de ministre et la robe de cardinal. Toutefois si le roi reconnaissait le génie politique du prélat, il se défiait d'un homme qui l'avait méprisé du temps de la régence de sa mère. Le Cardinal était bien décidé à se rendre indispensable au jeune monarque. Politiquement, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, ils partageaient la même vision de la France et souhaitaient tous deux raffermir le pouvoir royal.

Si l'évêque de Luçon n'avait pas sous-estimé le jeune Louis XIII, le Cardinal n'aurait pas à supporter le regard glacial de l'insupportable capitaine des mousquetaires alors qu'il était dans le bureau du roi à discuter des problèmes occasionnés par les protestants de France et de Navarre. Ce soudard gascon le dévisageait avec une arrogance intolérable. Le Cardinal pouvait accepter la morgue du roi de France mais pas le mépris d'un petit capitaine. Cet homme rustre sans le moindre sens politique vivait dans un monde régi par des valeurs archaïques de la chevalerie. Il ne réalisait pas l'inutilité et la barbarie de ce qu'il appelait « le sens de l'honneur ». C'était un amateur de ces duels absurdes qui saignaient à blanc la fine fleur de la jeunesse française. Le Cardinal était déterminé à les interdire mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela et il y avait d'autres priorités. Rongeant son frein, il présenta un visage avenant au capitaine de Tréville.

\- Ainsi, disait le capitaine, le voyage de Sa Majesté à Pau s'annonce sous d'heureux auspices. Le conseil royal de Navarre semble prêt à se rattacher officiellement à la couronne de France et à autoriser le culte catholique dans le royaume.

\- J'avais pourtant entendu dire que les conseillers béarnais étaient des huguenots des plus extrémistes, dit le roi.

\- En effet, le conseil compte quelques zélotes mais un des plus fidèles soldats de votre père, le marquis de Montsorot, est intervenu pour les calmer. Cet homme est une légende vivante auprès des protestants béarnais. D'après les rapports que m'ont envoyés mes mousquetaires, en une matinée, il avait réduit au silence les plus fanatiques.

Le Cardinal réprima une grimace. Des mousquetaires ! Quelle idée d'envoyer des spadassins gérer une situation où les diplomates les plus habiles auraient eu des difficultés !

\- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, objecta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Pensez-vous vraiment que vos mousquetaires soient compétents dans une telle affaire ? Je ne doute pas de leur grande habileté mais ce ne sont que des soldats.

Les pupilles du capitaine s'enflammèrent de colère.

\- Mes hommes sont très compétents, déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Ils sont à Pau pour s'assurer que le voyage du roi se fasse sereinement et ils accomplissent soigneusement leur travail en m'informant avec précision de l'avancée des discussions au conseil de Navarre.

\- C'est fort intéressant, continua le Cardinal, mais je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas encore pu informer Sa Majesté que le duc de Rohan était en route pour Pau avec son frère.

Cousin du roi, le duc de Rohan était le principal chef du parti protestant. Son nom était l'un des plus grands de France et il n'était pas de bon augure qu'il ait quitté La Rochelle pour se rendre en Navarre, surtout avec son frère. Bien que très attaché à la religion réformée, le duc était un loyal sujet de Sa Majesté mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de son jeune frère, Benjamin de Rohan, prince de Soubise. Ce dernier était un soldat hors pair mais un protestant exalté et sectaire doublé d'un aristocrate orgueilleux. Cela le rendait dangereux et incontrôlable.

\- En effet, ils ne pouvaient avoir vent de la venue des Rohan vu que ce sont vos hommes qui sont chargés de les surveiller, répliqua Tréville en étouffant les injures qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

Ce prélat était un serpent venimeux. Avec lui, il fallait être constamment sur ses gardes, il ne jouait jamais franc jeu, gardant toujours des atouts dans sa manche pour les placer au moment opportun. Même quand ils avaient des intérêts communs, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. C'était un intriguant ambitieux et malheureusement brillant. Il était regrettable qu'une telle intelligence soit dans un esprit aussi sournois. Toutefois, Tréville devait reconnaître que le roi était sage de s'allier à cet homme. Aussi retors que soit le Cardinal, l'avoir comme ennemi était encore plus dangereux que de lui laisser une partie des rênes du pouvoir.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de déprécier vos hommes, capitaine, continua le Cardinal. Cependant mes hommes connaissent bien les Rohan, Sa Majesté aurait tout intérêt à envoyer quelques uns de mes gardes rejoindre vos mousquetaires en Navarre. Après tout, nous poursuivons les mêmes objectifs, nos hommes devraient pouvoir servir le roi en bonne intelligence.

Louis XIII soupira. L'affectation mielleuse de Richelieu était insupportable. Il détestait cet homme. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le dédain avec lequel l'avait traité l'évêque de Luçon quand Concini et ses courtisans bafouaient son autorité. Le souvenir de son père parti bien trop tôt coulait dans les veines du jeune roi. Si on le croyait faible, Louis XIII avait une haute idée de la France et l'orgueil d'un monarque. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Richelieu d'avoir été dans le camp de ceux qui l'avaient méprisé toute sa jeunesse.

S'il n'était pas dénué d'intelligence, Louis XIII connaissait ses lacunes. Il était courageux, il savait manier les armes et monter à cheval aussi bien que nombre de ses soldats. S'il ne rechignait pas à être en première ligne sur les champs de bataille, il avait besoin d'un ministre sage et avisé pour gérer les affaires quotidiennes de l'Etat. En dépit de sa profonde antipathie pour Richelieu, le roi savait que le prélat avait du génie, un génie qui lui était indispensable pour briser l'orgueil des aristocrates et affirmer la puissance royale afin de faire de la France un pays moderne et ainsi parachever l'œuvre de son père Henri IV.

\- Cardinal, avons-nous beaucoup à craindre les Rohan ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous connaissez mon opinion sur le sujet, sire. Bien qu'homme d'église, je n'ai nul désir de mener une croisade contre les protestants mais il faut limiter leurs pouvoirs. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter que le culte catholique soit interdit en Navarre pas plus que nous ne pouvons leur laisser diriger certaines places fortes militaires. Ainsi, ils constituent un Etat dans l'Etat et risqueraient en outre de s'allier avec leurs coreligionnaires anglais…

\- Richelieu ! l'interrompit le roi. Nous n'allons pas discuter de La Rochelle encore une fois ! Nous avons à traiter la question de la Navarre.

\- Tout est lié, sire. Les Rohan l'ont bien compris, c'est pour cela qu'ils se rendent à Pau. Ils savent que si Sa Majesté affirme son autorité sur les huguenots de Navarre, ils perdront un de leurs bastions. En outre, ce sont les membres d'une des plus grandes familles françaises.

\- Serait-ce une tare à vos yeux ?

\- Que nenni, Majesté. Vous connaissez toutefois l'orgueil des Grands du royaume, ils ne peuvent souffrir que l'autorité royale puisse restreindre leurs prérogatives. Leurs privilèges pèsent plus lourds que leur fidélité à votre égard.

\- Je sais mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le sujet qui nous occupe actuellement.

\- Au contraire, cela prouve que les Rohan sont de redoutables adversaires qui cherchent certainement à compromettre votre visite en Navarre. Il va falloir redoubler d'efforts…

\- Très bien, envoyez vos hommes !

\- Sire… objecta le capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. N'envoyez que deux ou trois de vos meilleurs hommes, Cardinal ! Ils devront se faire le plus discret possible et ne pas chercher querelle à mes mousquetaires !… Prenez garde, Richelieu, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante. S'ils provoquent le moindre désordre et compromettent la mission de mes mousquetaires et ma visite en Navarre, vous en assumerez les conséquences.

\- Je réponds de mes hommes comme de moi-même, répondit Richelieu. J'espère que le capitaine de Tréville peut en dire autant.

Le capitaine serra les dents pour contenir sa colère. Quand il sortit du bureau du roi, l'exaspération avait fait place à l'inquiétude. Le prince de Soubise et des hommes de Richelieu en Navarre, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le comte de Rochefort fut introduit dans le bureau du Cardinal. C'était un homme grand dont la carrure robuste indiquait la pratique routinière des combats. Il n'était pas disgracieux et aurait eu sans doute un grand succès auprès des femmes si son œil unique n'avait pas brillé d'un éclat sinistre sur un visage dont les courts cheveux d'un noir de jais soulignaient l'extrême pâleur. Il paraissait hautain et brutal. Face à Richelieu, l'expression de sa pupille s'adoucit pour exprimer une dévotion à la limite de l'idolâtrie. C'était un homme impitoyable pour qui la fin justifiait les moyens. Il n'avait aucun remords à maltraiter les faibles et était prêt à tout pour servir son maître. Il aurait été capable de crever son œil valide pour Richelieu et n'hésitait pas à crever ceux de ses ennemis. Il servait l'homme le plus intelligent de France, un homme qui allait faire de la France le pays le plus puissant d'Europe, cela justifiait tout. Peu de gens possédaient assez de courage pour mettre la raison d'Etat au dessus de la morale mais Rochefort comme Richelieu était de ces hommes pour qui le service de l'Etat était un sacerdoce au service duquel ils oubliaient toute éthique et toute compassion.

Rochefort était l'homme qu'il fallait pour cette mission. Il venait de passer plusieurs mois à surveiller les frères Rohan dans la région de La Rochelle. Il connaissait bien leurs habitudes, d'ailleurs c'était lui qui était venu informer le Cardinal de leur départ pour Pau. En outre, il serait ravi de retrouver certains « amis » en Navarre.

\- Vous n'allez pas avoir le temps de vous attarder à Paris, déclara sans détour le Cardinal. Demain aux aurores, vous partez avec vos deux meilleurs hommes pour Pau.

\- Parfait, Eminence.

\- Je sais que vous êtes las de ces terres protestantes mais vous allez revoir de vieilles connaissances.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Si, dit le Cardinal avec un sourire, le capitaine de Tréville a envoyé ses meilleurs hommes. Vous devinez facilement de qui il s'agit.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ces deux grognards, répondit Rochefort en souriant également.

\- Ce serait une bonne occasion de montrer à Sa Majesté votre supériorité sur ces soudards.

\- Ce sera un vrai bonheur.

\- Ne les provoquez pas trop toutefois. Ils sont officiellement nos alliés. Il faut juste les remettre à leur place.

\- Bien sûr, je serai ravi de voir des coreligionnaires dans cette ville huguenote. Après tout, nous servons tous la France.

Le sarcasme était manifeste et son œil unique pétillait de méchanceté.


	15. Je serai toujours là

Aramis avait retiré ses bottes luisantes. Ses jambes dénudées jusqu'aux genoux, elle s'assit sur le bord de la rivière. Fermant les yeux, elle glissa ses pieds dans l'eau. C'était froid mais ce n'était pas désagréable. L'eau s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles tandis que la plante de ses pieds caressait les pierres polies par le fleuve.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, rien ne la comblait plus que ces plaisirs simples où elle avait le sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature. Petite fille, elle courait comme une folle sous la pluie battante, bondissait dans les flaques d'eau, sautait dans les rivières ou grimpait aux arbres. Elle rentrait souvent chez ses parents couverte de boue des pieds à la tête et son père la serrait dans ses bras en riant tandis sa mère les couvrait d'un regard furieux. « Un jour, il faudra faire une dame de cette petite sauvage ! Elle est pire qu'une paysanne et vous l'encouragez ! » fulminait Madame d'Herblay. Elle avait vu juste. En grandissant, Renée préférait galoper que danser et continuait à caracoler partout sans s'inquiéter de salir ou de déchirer ses jupons. Sa mère avait beau coiffer ses longs cheveux et la corseter dans des robes élégantes, elle demeurait toujours une petite sauvage.

\- C'était ce que j'aimais le plus en toi, murmura une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait dans sa poitrine quand il s'assit derrière elle pour l'envelopper entre ses bras. Elle l'entendit plonger ses pieds dans la rivière. Elle retrouvait la merveilleuse sensation de leurs deux corps lovés l'un contre l'autre : son torse contre son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, ses cuisses contre les siennes, ses pieds qui caressaient les siens, ses doigts qui s'enroulaient entre les mèches de ses cheveux tout en effleurant son visage.

\- J'aimais quand tu sautais dans l'eau et que tu courais si vite que j'avais peur de ne jamais te rattraper. Tu étais si belle et tu riais si fort… Oui, tu étais une petite sauvage et tu étais sublime. Je savais que personne ne pourrait jamais t'enfermer dans une cage et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre d'avoir pu conquérir le cœur d'un oiseau aussi magnifique et aussi indomptable.

Elle aurait voulu le regarder, s'abreuver de son image mais elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore si elle ouvrait les yeux.

\- N'aies pas peur. Ouvre tes yeux. Je les aime tant.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à une telle requête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Des larmes perlèrent au bout de ses cils. Si les traits de son noble visage étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire, elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle-même était belle dans ses yeux. Même maintenant avec ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements d'homme, dans ses yeux, elle était la femme idéale. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de mentir ou de se dissimuler de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle pouvait tout lui montrer de son âme et pour lui, elle était parfaite.

\- Tu me manques tellement… dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle l'aimait tant… comme au premier jour. Elle dévorait des yeux ce visage adoré. Elle avait enveloppé sa souffrance dans des bandages de colère et de volonté pour ne pas perdre la raison mais la douleur de l'avoir perdu était aussi vivace que quand elle avait serré son corps sans vie contre le sien. Elle ressentait toujours ce vide immense dans son cœur.

\- Je sais, mon amour… Même quand tu ris, ta tristesse est si profonde qu'elle me déchire. Ta beauté en est bouleversante…

Il essuyait tendrement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles… La chaleur de ses doigts… Si elle pouvait mourir en cet instant, elle mourrait heureuse.

\- Non, tu dois continuer à vivre, tu le sais.

\- C'est si dur sans toi… Je n'ai plus le courage de continuer…

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as. Et tu dois continuer à te battre. Tu me l'as promis, n'oublie pas.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça…

Il posa sa main sur le menton de la jeune fille et releva vers lui son visage triste.

\- Tu te trompes, tu es forte. Je n'ai même jamais rencontré personne d'aussi fort que toi.

\- Allons, regarde-moi ! Je suis une vraie fontaine… Je ne suis qu'une fille.

\- Et alors ? Tu aimes et tu souffres, es-tu faible pour autant ? Etre fort, ce n'est pas ne plus rien ressentir, c'est de se battre malgré les épreuves et le chagrin. Tu es l'être le plus courageux que je connaisse. Tu renfermes en toi une telle volonté que rien ne pourra te résister, il faut juste que tu croies en toi.

\- Et rien ne me sera impossible, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Athos m'a dit ça aussi.

\- Oui, tu as un bon instructeur. Il est très perspicace, il a tout de suite vu ce que tu valais.

\- Pourtant il ne voit pas que je suis une femme.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait lire dans ton âme et ne voit pas ce qui saute aux yeux. Les hommes peuvent être à la fois clairvoyants et aveugles… J'aime bien tes amis, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Ne fais pas ça avec moi, dit-il d'une voix sévère. Ce sont tes amis et tu les aimes. N'essaie pas de verrouiller ton cœur à tout sentiment. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que tu dois l'être également. Je veux te voir vivre et aimer.

\- Justement, je les aime bien trop pour prétendre être leur amie. Je ne fais que leur mentir…

\- Tu te trompes. Tu leur mens, c'est vrai, mais tu es vraie. S'ils ignorent qu'un corps superbe se dissimule sous ces vêtements grossiers, ils connaissent ton esprit et ton coeur et ils t'aiment.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je suis mort, le monde n'a plus de mystère pour moi.

Elle se serra encore davantage dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Quand le jour se lèvera, tu te réveilleras et je disparaîtrai mais je serai toujours à tes côtés même si tu ne me vois plus.

\- Je veux continuer à te voir ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller ! Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux sur un monde où tu n'es plus !

Une petite larme coula sur ce visage qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Je t'en prie, Renée…

\- François, ne me laisse pas seule… Ne me laisse pas…

Pendue à son cou, elle s'agrippait à lui comme une noyée. Des sanglots secouaient son corps mince qui frémissait contre celui de François.

\- Ecoute-moi, Renée, lui chuchota-t-il. Nous n'avons que peu de temps, ne le gâchons pas en pensant au moment où nous devrons nous séparer…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Aramis en un baiser tout d'abord très doux puis de plus en plus fougueux. Tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient avec la voracité frénétique que leur dictait leur désespoir, les mains de François ouvrirent la chemise de la jeune fille qui glissa sur sa taille alors que ses doigts dénouaient les bandages qui enserraient son buste. Tout aussi éperdue que lui, elle déboutonnait maladroitement les vêtements de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La bande de tissu tomba sur l'herbe tendre. Depuis le départ de Paris, elle l'avait tant serrée pour dissimuler ses formes féminines que des stries rougies marquaient la peau blanche de ses seins. Il avança sa main pour les caresser mais elle se recula vivement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Comment peux-tu vouloir encore de moi ? Je ne ressemble plus à rien.

\- Vas-tu cesser de dire des sottises ? dit-il en couvrant ses épaules de baisers. Tu es belle… Dans tes vêtements masculins, au milieu de tous ces soldats, ta beauté ressort encore davantage. Une beauté troublante et déchirante qui ne laisse personne insensible… Les femmes ne s'y trompent pas d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Elles sont toutes folles de toi.

Les joues cramoisies, elle le repoussa avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Imbécile !

\- Viens, petite sotte !

Il lui ouvrait les bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse. Elle contemplait son torse puissant débarrassé de sa chemise. Il rayonnait de force et de vigueur. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous la lumière vive du soleil du Béarn soulignant le hâle léger de sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au désir de le sentir tout à fait contre sa peau nue… Son corps était si chaud, il n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant. Il l'embrassait à nouveau mais sa bouche ne s'attarda pas sur lèvres, elle déposa des milliers de petits baisers dans son cou avant de s'arrêter sur ses seins dont il mordilla délicieusement les boutons de roses qui s'épanouirent sous sa langue. Elle gémit alors qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir son désir… Elle-même sentait une chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps et un besoin impétueux de s'unir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se débarrassa de son propre pantalon et enlaça le corps si fin de la jeune fille.

Seigneur, ne me laisse pas me réveiller… Pas maintenant…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il prenait possession d'elle. Peau contre peau, leurs chairs enchevêtrées, ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps… ainsi qu'ils auraient toujours dû l'être. Elle se donna à lui entièrement, jouissant sans la moindre retenue. C'était François. Avec lui, elle pouvait tout montrer, tout donner. Un moment de total abandon dans cette vie où elle devait calculer chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes.

Le plaisir les laissa béats et épuisés sur l'herbe fraîche. La tête reposant sur sa poitrine vigoureuse, elle écoutait les battements de son cœur tandis que les doigts de son amant couraient dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Ton cœur bat si fort, comment est-ce possible que tu ne sois plus ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Cela paraît si réel. C'est comme si depuis tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis plus d'un an, je n'avais fait qu'un long cauchemar dont je venais enfin de m'éveiller.

\- Nos désirs ne sont pas forcément la réalité. Bientôt le jour va se lever sur Pau et tu retrouveras ta vie.

\- Ma vie, c'est toi !

\- Tu as une vie qui t'attend et crois-moi elle ne t'apportera pas que de la douleur. Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi…

\- Mais toi, tu n'es plus avec moi.

Il caressa tendrement son sein gauche.

\- Je serai toujours là, au fond de ton cœur…

\- Je t'aime, François… Je t'aimerai toujours…

\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Même la mort ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu es la plus extraordinaire des femmes.

\- Tu es fier de moi ?

\- Fier ? Je suis plus que fier, je suis émerveillé, Renée. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse et la plus ardente que la terre ait portée. C'est moi qui ne suis pas sûr d'être digne de toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un fantôme qui hante tes nuits. J'aurais tant voulu te rendre heureuse et je ne t'ai apporté que de la souffrance…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Tu m'as donné tout ton amour. Avec toi, je me suis sentie vivre vraiment. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je suis heureuse d'être une femme. Quand tu me regardes, je me sens belle et forte… Avant toi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être comme il fallait que je sois. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, on me dévisageait comme une bête curieuse. Puis je t'ai rencontré et dans tes yeux, je me suis sentie absolument parfaite. Tu m'as rendue fière de ce que j'étais. Tu m'as montrée ce qu'était l'amour. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie… Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, c'est ton assassin qui a détruit notre vie à tous les deux ! Je te jure qu'il le regrettera !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu peux voir l'avenir ?

\- Je peux voir ton cœur et cela suffit. Je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus déterminé que toi. Tu ne renonceras jamais jusqu'à que ce scélérat soit six pieds sous terre.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi on t'a assassiné ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

\- Les rêves n'ont pas ce pouvoir, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'es donc pas réel…

Elle s'arracha tristement à ses bras. Il se releva aussitôt et se plaçant face à elle, entoura sa taille de ses mains solides.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

\- J'aimerais tellement croire que tu es vraiment là avec moi, souffla-t-elle quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

\- Ecoute ce que te dit ton cœur, Renée. Je n'ai plus que peu de temps devant moi et tant de choses à te dire. Ton ami t'a dit que ta meilleure arme était dans ta tête et il n'avait pas tort. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus volontaire qui soit. Mais tu recèles une force plus grande encore dans ton cœur. C'est ta passion, ta faculté d'aimer. C'est cette force qui t'a fait refuser le destin qu'on voulait t'imposer, qui te fait te rebeller contre l'injustice et la cruauté. Ce cœur indomptable est ta plus grande richesse. Il n'est pas ta faiblesse, il ne le sera jamais.

Dans le creux de son épaule, elle pleurait silencieusement.

\- François… Avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

\- C'est parce que tu es exceptionnelle, mon amour… Tu as en toi une force que peu de gens possèdent. Ne doute jamais de toi.

Il la pressa si étroitement contre lui qu'elle comprît que c'était un adieu.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

Il appuya délicatement un doigt sur poitrine, juste à l'endroit où le cœur de la jeune fille amoureuse battait à se rompre.

\- Je serai toujours là…

\- François…

\- Aramis !

Aramis ouvrit les yeux. Un soleil chaud inondait sa chambre tandis qu'Athos tambourinait à sa porte.

\- Levez-vous, Aramis ! Il est déjà tard !

\- Je m'habille et je vous rejoins.

Elle se leva du lit et demeura quelques minutes devant sa fenêtre à contempler les cimes enneigées. Elle essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un rêve pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que l'esprit de François soit réellement venu la visiter cette nuit. Un étrange bien-être se mêlait à la douce mélancolie qui imprégnait tout son être. C'était comme si le ciel lui avait accordé une nuit de bonheur et d'abandon avec François et elle y puisait plus d'énergie que de tristesse.

Elle retira sa chemise et porta sa main sur son cœur qui palpitait sous la sangle serrée dissimulant ses formes. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là et elle voulait le croire. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une chimère mais c'était si beau. Au moment où elle commençait à douter de sa capacité à accomplir son serment, François était venu lui redonner confiance. Toute irrationnelle que soit cette pensée, elle avait besoin d'y croire.


	16. Baignade

Aramis attacha son cheval à un arbre au tronc large et noueux.

\- Je vais revenir dans un petit moment, ma belle, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de l'animal qui poussa un petit hennissement en frottant affectueusement son museau sur la joue de sa maîtresse.

La jeune fille passa le fusil autour de son épaule, une corde autour de sa ceinture et s'aventura dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas de débats au conseil de Navarre aujourd'hui et elle avait laissé Athos et Porthos à Pau. Elle marcha jusqu'à s'être assurée qu'elle était loin de tout sentier, en suivant le cours de l'eau. Enfin, elle arriva dans un coin extrêmement boisé. Le fleuve n'était plus accessible que par des rochers escarpés. Attachant la corde à un tronc robuste, elle descendit au bord de la rive. L'endroit était sauvage et isolé, c'était ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle se déshabilla et dissimula ses vêtements dans des fourrés avant de plonger dans l'eau claire. Une telle expédition était sûrement excessive pour une simple baignade mais elle n'avait pu prendre de bain depuis son départ de Paris, devant se contenter d'une toilette rapide matin et soir par crainte d'être découverte. C'était un vrai bonheur de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Sa fraîcheur lui procurait un délicieux frisson. Nageant au milieu des flots calmes, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être un poisson… Non, son corps nu flottant dans cette étendue liquide, elle était redevenue la femme libre et sauvage dont François était tombé amoureux, la petite fille qui rêvait de fusionner avec la nature. Ce plaisir valait bien la route qu'elle avait traversée pour atteindre ce paradis perdu. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur un ours.

Elle nageait depuis près d'une demi-heure quand un léger clapotis la fit tressaillir. La végétation dense et touffue de cette région poussait ses épais feuillages jusqu'à l'intérieur du fleuve. Le plus discrètement possible, Aramis s'y dissimula et avança vers le lieu d'où elle avait perçu le bruit. Tapie derrière les branchages, elle apercevait une jolie crique ensoleillée aussi isolée que la rive où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Une jeune créature s'y baignait.

Osant à peine respirer, Aramis observait la baigneuse. La personne lui tournait le dos mais une silhouette aussi fine était indubitablement féminine. La chevelure mouillée où luisaient de chatoyants reflets roux était trop longue pour être celle d'un homme. La créature s'enfonça dans l'eau et commença à nager dans sa direction. Aramis la reconnut et regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir plutôt rencontré un ours. Pourquoi diable Lia de Beaulieu était-elle venue se baigner dans un endroit aussi retiré ?

A l'ombre des feuillages, l'eau paraissait de plus en plus froide d'autant qu'Aramis restait immobile. Elle préférait le refroidissement qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'attraper plutôt que de laisser Lia soupçonner sa présence. Lassée sans doute de ses ablutions, la jeune protestante se dirigea vers la rive. Elle se releva et émergea de la surface de l'eau. Aramis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sur ce buste fluet, il n'y avait nulle trace de la poitrine arrondie d'une femme. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voyait. Le buste de Lia ne ressemblait pas plus à celui d'Aramis qu'aux torses robustes d'hommes accomplis comme Athos et Porthos. Pourtant cette poitrine maigre et plate d'adolescent était plus masculine que féminine. Lia se rapprochait de la rive et son corps émergea davantage. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Médusée, Aramis fixait l'anatomie de Lia… C'était un homme… un homme… Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de la virilité manifeste de ce mystérieux personnage. Comment était-ce possible ? Son visage était si beau et si féminin, sa silhouette si délicate, sa démarche si gracieuse. Sa peau lisse paraissait si douce. C'était invraisemblable… Si elle avait été capable d'une pensée cohérente, Aramis aurait alors compris la fascination qu'elle-même exerçait sur les femmes. Cette beauté androgyne semblait irréelle. Un homme qui travesti en femme faisait tourner la tête des hommes possédait une beauté plus qu'envoûtante. Elle n'avait même jamais un homme aussi beau.

Lia - même si ce n'était probablement pas son vrai nom, Aramis ne savait comment l'appeler autrement - sortit du fleuve. Il commença par passer d'étranges lanières de cuir autour de ses avant-bras. Aramis était trop loin pour les voir avec précision mais il lui sembla y voir briller deux lames aiguisées… des poignards ? Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder car déjà une longue chemise blanche dissimulait les bras de Lia.

Avec un mélange de fascination et d'ahurissement, Aramis contemplait sa métamorphose. Plus les tissus le recouvraient, plus le bel androgyne se transformait en une charmante jeune femme. Ses vêtements étaient coupés de telle manière qu'ils donnaient l'illusion d'un buste féminin certes mince. Dans ses robes, l'homme était insoupçonnable.

Aramis attendit un long moment après le départ de Lia avant d'oser sortir de sa cachette. Elle était frigorifiée quand elle se rhabilla à son tour.

Tout en harnachant son cheval, la jeune fille tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Lia était un homme. Un homme qui se déguisait en femme. Bien sûr, dès le premier jour, elle avait pressenti que Lia n'était pas que qu'elle semblait être mais de là à imaginer une telle vérité. Son visage était si féminin. Seule sa mâchoire carrée et volontaire pouvait appartenir tant à un homme qu'à une femme mais un homme ne pouvait être aussi beau. Sans parler de ce corps gracile à la taille de guêpe ! Aramis songeait qu'il était aussi mince qu'elle. Lia paraissait grande pour une femme mais elle ou plutôt il ne l'était pas plus que Renée d'Herblay. Pourtant Aramis avait vu le corps de Lia avec assez de précision pour qu'il n'y ait aucune place à l'incertitude. Elle n'avait même jamais examiné un homme avec autant d'attention mais en l'occurrence, la stupéfaction avait été plus forte que la gêne. Bien qu'incroyablement fin et délicat, Lia était un homme tout à fait normal.

Seigneur, pour quelle obscure raison un homme se ferait passer pour une femme ? La condition féminine était insupportable pour bien des femmes, comment un homme pouvait-il vouloir la partager ? Comment pouvait-on renoncer à cette liberté dont jouissaient les hommes pour la vie limitée d'une femme ? Dans ce monde d'hommes, les femmes n'étaient que des objets précieux dont l'unique but était de satisfaire le plaisir des hommes. Elles devaient être belles et soumises. Leur rôle se cantonnait à être de jolis bibelots ornant les salons au même titre qu'un meuble ou un tableau. Si elles étaient intelligentes, leur esprit devait se limiter à distraire poliment leurs compagnons. Elles ne devaient pas évoquer le moindre sujet sérieux et de toute façon, leur avis ne pouvait être intéressant. Si les hommes désiraient les femmes, ils les méprisaient. Rien qu'en pensant à la vie des femmes, Aramis avait envie de hurler. Comment un homme pouvait-il supporter cela ? Il devait subir les attentions inconvenantes des autres hommes… Se pourrait-il que Lia soit attiré par les hommes et que ce soit la raison de son travestissement ? Aramis avait bien senti le regard du jeune travesti s'attarder souvent sur elle… Non c'était absurde ! Même si Lia plaisait aux hommes dans son déguisement, il ne pouvait espérer assouvir ses désirs. Ces hommes étaient attirés par une femme… Mais alors, quelle pouvait être sa motivation ? Aramis devinait les difficultés que cet homme devait quotidiennement rencontrer pour conserver le masque de Lia de Beaulieu et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi un homme se donnait tant de mal pour être considéré comme quantité négligeable de part un sexe qui n'était même pas le sien. Il y avait forcément une raison sérieuse !… Quantité négligeable… Soudain les idées se mirent à tourbillonner dans l'esprit d'Aramis. Les hommes n'imaginaient pas qu'une jeune fille puisse être dangereuse. Pour eux, les femmes étaient fragiles, incapables de se défendre et encore moins d'attaquer. Aramis le savait bien, c'était en grande partie pour cela que personne ne doutait qu'elle en était une. Personne ne prendrait garde à Lia avec son beau visage et ses robes élégantes… Et ces étranges courroies de cuir autour de ses poignets. Il lui semblait bien qu'elles maintenaient des poignards. Qui donc cacherait des poignards sous ses manches ?

Il se tramait sans doute une intrigue inquiétante. Elle devait tout de suite prévenir ses camarades.

Tout en galopant vers Pau, Aramis réfléchissait à la manière d'expliquer cette baignade à ses compagnons. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait ainsi s'ébrouer dans une rivière ! C'était bien trop risqué. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que Lia ne la remarque pas, la situation aurait pu être inversée… Les doigts de la jeune cavalière s'immobilisèrent sur les rênes. La situation aurait pu être inversée ! se répéta-t-elle. Tudieu, qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Ses préjugés ne condamnaient-ils pas Lia sans appel ? Elle ne savait rien de la vie et des motivations du jeune travesti et elle se comportait comme tous ces rigoristes intolérants qui l'auraient jetée dans les flammes comme une sorcière. Qui était-elle pour juger ce garçon dangereux uniquement parce qu'il portait une robe ? Elle était une fille qui se déguisait en homme et voulait devenir mousquetaire pour venger la mort de son fiancé. Plus que quiconque elle devait se garder d'émettre des jugements hâtifs.

Pourtant son instinct lui disait que Lia préparait un sombre dessein. Si elle pouvait trouver mille raisons pour une femme de se travestir en homme, l'inverse lui paraissait bien plus extravagant. Pour un homme, se déguiser en femme était s'infliger une déchéance sociale tant les femmes étaient considérées comme insignifiantes. Mais les similitudes entre elle et Lia étaient trop flagrantes pour ne pas la troubler. Lia était son alter ego. Une femme travestie en homme pouvait-elle dénoncer un homme travesti en femme ? Aramis sentait que c'eût été son devoir mais son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Lia lui était soudain si proche que le trahir eût été se trahir elle-même… Toutefois elle le devait.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur Pau. Les trois envoyés de monsieur de Tréville étaient attablés dans une auberge paloise. Depuis l'intervention du marquis de Montsorot, l'hostilité des Béarnais s'était apaisée. Néanmoins Athos demeurait sur ses gardes et veillait à ne pas s'enivrer. Aramis émit un éternuement bruyant.

\- Aramis, vous ne cessez d'éternuer depuis cet après-midi, êtes-vous malade ? s'inquiéta Athos.

\- Non, j'ai juste dû attraper un petit refroidissement. Rien de grave.

Heureusement elle n'était pas fébrile. Elle aurait pu tomber vraiment malade après être restée si longtemps immobile dans l'eau froide… Plus jamais de baignade dans la rivière ! se jura-t-elle.

\- Tenez, Aramis ! dit Porthos en lui remplissant son verre. Ce bon vin va vous réchauffer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour vider le verre aussitôt. Elle avait bu plus que d'habitude ce soir et avait à peine touché le contenu de son assiette. La découverte du secret de Lia lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle se torturait l'esprit pour trouver la meilleure conduite à adopter. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout raconter à Athos et Porthos et ce nouveau mensonge, même par omission, la tourmentait.

Elle était au service du roi. Elle devait veiller à ce que le séjour du souverain à Pau se déroule sans encombre. C'était sa mission et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas dissimuler sa découverte à ses compagnons. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était qu'une menteuse. Elle était indigne de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient, indigne de la confiance du capitaine qui avait pris tant de risque en acceptant qu'elle les accompagne dans cette mission.

Elle avala d'une traite un nouveau verre de vin. Elle tendait la main pour se resservir quand elle sentit un léger vertige en attrapant la bouteille. Elle avait trop bu surtout l'estomac vide. Elle était ivre. Elle était encore assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour s'en rendre compte mais un verre de plus serait imprudent. Elle allait reposer la bouteille quand une voix forte la fit sursauter.

\- Quelle joie de vous revoir, messieurs les mousquetaires !

Un borgne au visage terreux regardait Athos et Porthos avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Rochefort, que faites-vous ici ?

La dureté de la voix d'Athos étonna Aramis. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu témoigner une telle hostilité à l'égard de quiconque. Quant à Porthos, ses yeux exprimaient une animosité proche de la haine. Si c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cet homme, l'aversion qu'il éveillait chez ses compagnons aurait été suffisante à le lui rendre antipathique.

\- A votre avis ? Je viens m'assurer que le séjour du roi se déroule sans encombre vu que ses mousquetaires sont bien trop occupés à ripailler pour s'en occuper sérieusement.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria Porthos.

Il lui aurait sauté à la gorge si Athos n'avait arrêté son geste.

\- C'est pour cela que votre premier exploit est de rejoindre les mousquetaires dans une taverne, répliqua froidement Athos.

Le sourire du dénommé Rochefort s'effaça mais il continua à toiser les mousquetaires avec dédain. Son œil se posa sur Aramis et pétilla alors d'un éclat perfide.

\- C'est quoi cette petite chose ?

La jeune fille tressaillit. Se pouvait-il que cet homme odieux ait vu la femme en elle ?

\- C'est notre camarade, Aramis, répondit Athos avec hauteur.

\- Ça ? C'est un mousquetaire ?

Son rire gras résonna dans la taverne.

\- Vous auriez tort de le sous-estimer, Rochefort ! fit Athos sans se laisser impressionner.

\- C'est évident ! railla Rochefort. Il m'a tout l'air d'un dangereux guerrier ! Surtout dans un boudoir !

L'alcool rendait ses réactions plus lentes mais Aramis sentait déjà les vagues de colère qui montaient en elle.

\- La compagnie des mousquetaires a dû tomber bien bas pour en être réduite à de telles recrues ! Vous n'étiez déjà qu'une bande de soldats de plomb et maintenant vous vous mettez à recruter des poupées de porcelaine ! Sa Majesté est bien mal…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPÉE !

Aramis s'était levée d'un bond. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage s'était empourpré et une teinte cramoisie l'avait recouvert jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de haine et sa lèvre inférieure frémissait de fureur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que de rage, sa main droite avait fracassé la bouteille et que, déchirant les gants de cuir, de gros éclats de verre s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. La colère et l'ivresse la rendaient insensible à la douleur et elle ne sentait même pas les bris de verre qui lacéraient sa chair. Sa main ensanglantée empoignait la garde de son épée quand Athos la ceintura pour l'immobiliser.

\- Calmez-vous, Aramis.

\- Il va voir ce maroufle si je suis une poupée de porcelaine ! tempêtait-elle.

\- Lâchez-le, Athos ! Rochefort mérite une bonne leçon !

Porthos fulminait sur sa chaise. S'il ne s'était pas encore jeté sur Rochefort, ce n'était que pour laisser Aramis lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes.

Sans lâcher Aramis qui se débattait comme un beau diable contre lui, Athos se pencha à l'oreille de Porthos :

\- Vous savez bien qu'il ne doit pas se battre contre Rochefort, ce serait désastreux pour lui, surtout ici !

Porthos se calma aussitôt. C'était un homme sanguin qui s'emportait vite mais sa colère retombait souvent aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée. Ce n'était pas le cas de leur jeune camarade qui vitupérait entre les bras d'Athos.

\- Lâchez-moi, Athos ! Ce faquin va regretter ses paroles !

\- Porthos, il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

\- Allez-y ! Mettez ce freluquet à l'abri avant que je n'accepte sa proposition ! se gaussa Rochefort tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'auberge.

\- Vous allez voir si… cria Aramis qui s'excita encore davantage alors qu'Athos la traînait dehors.

Quand ils furent à une bonne distance de la taverne, Athos desserra sa prise autour du corps de la jeune fille sans toutefois la libérer totalement.

\- Calmez-vous, Aramis, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

\- Ce maroufle était le comte de Rochefort, l'âme damnée du Cardinal de Richelieu…

\- Et après ?

\- Richelieu est un homme puissant et il a les duels en horreur, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il les fasse interdire. Si vous vous en prenez à son plus fidèle lieutenant, il vous détruira.

\- C'est lui qui s'en est pris à moi !

\- Aramis, vous n'êtes même pas encore mousquetaire, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous attirer les foudres du Cardinal.

\- Athos a raison, renchérit Porthos. Rochefort voulait nous provoquer. Nous ne pouvons nous battre contre lui surtout dans une taverne paloise. Cela nous discréditerait aux yeux des Béarnais et surtout de Sa Majesté…

\- En outre, ajouta Athos, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre avec un soldat aguerri comme Rochefort.

\- Qu'osez-vous dire ? s'écria Aramis.

\- Vous êtes complètement saoul, mon ami ! Vous tenez à peine debout et vous sentez comme si vous aviez plongé dans un tonneau de vin !

\- J'aurais pu lui faire rendre gorge !

Athos la lâcha. Le sol tanguait sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Elle tituba et s'agrippa au pourpoint de son compagnon pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa colère se mua en désespérance.

\- Je dois donc accepter ses injures sans réagir !

\- Je vous jure que tôt ou tard, nous les lui ferons payer… dit Athos en l'enserrant à nouveau contre lui. Il s'en mordra les doigts, je vous le promets.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine !

\- Nous le savons bien, dit Porthos en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

\- Mais comment puis-je le prouver si je ne peux pas me battre ? Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air d'un féroce soldat… Dois-je donc m'entailler le visage pour qu'on me respecte enfin ?

L'ivresse embrouillait ses pensées. L'insulte de Rochefort résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête lourde. C'était le quolibet le plus injurieux qu'on aurait pu lui dire… Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine. Elle s'était battue toute sa jeune vie pour ne pas le devenir… Elle devait reprendre ses esprits. Elle était grise mais elle n'était pas ivre morte. Elle devait juste se calmer.

Athos lui caressa les cheveux. Elle remarqua alors le regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle.

\- Aramis, vous allez devoir subir ce type d'épigramme pendant encore longtemps.

\- Vous me rassurez… ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez, vous êtes très doué. Vous êtes une des plus fines lames du royaume, vous lancez le couteau comme personne et je ne parle même pas de vos talents au mousquet ou à l'arbalète. Vous possédez une intelligence hors pair et un esprit incisif et drôle. Vous n'avez que dix-sept ans et vous pouvez faire mordre la poussière à bon nombre de combattants aguerris. En plus, vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Que croyez-vous donc ? La plupart des gens vont vous détester pour cela. Ils se délecteront de chacun de vos échecs et brocarderont vos plus petites faiblesses. Les hommes sont envieux et souvent mesquins et vous ne pourrez jamais les combattre tous. Il n'y a qu'une chose que vous puissiez faire : Etre le meilleur. Vous en êtes capable. Vous pouvez devenir un mousquetaire si redouté que plus personne n'osera tenter le moindre sarcasme à votre égard. Ce n'est pas en multipliant les duels que vous y arriverez, c'est en combattant pour le roi. Je crois en vous, vous pouvez y arriver.

Aramis se demanda pourquoi le visage d'Athos était devenu flou avant de réaliser que ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes. Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Elle était vraiment saoule pour se mettre à pleurer dans les bras de son camarade.

Sans doute était-il aussi un peu éméché car cet homme si peu expansif déposa un léger baiser fraternel sur son front.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous câliner, nous pourrions peut-être soigner votre main, Aramis.

La voix amusée de Porthos les fit sursauter tous deux et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Athos n'avait guère l'habitude de rougir pourtant il savait que seule l'obscurité de la ruelle empêchait ses amis de remarquer la teinte pourpre qu'avaient prise ses joues. Il n'était pas friand d'embrassades et de débordements d'affection. Aramis lui avait paru si fragile qu'il avait voulu le réconforter plus qu'avec des paroles… Pourquoi se sentait-il parfois si bouleversé en présence de ce petit ? Dame, il avait trop bu ! s'invectiva-t-il en se concentrant sur la main blessée d'Aramis.

\- Tudieu, vous pensiez pouvoir vous battre avec une main dans cet état !

Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Le verre s'était brisé dans sa paume et de minuscules éclats avaient pénétré dans sa peau. Si la plupart des plaies étaient superficielles, certaines étaient plus profondes et saignaient beaucoup. L'alcool devait l'anesthésier pour l'heure mais il serait sûrement gêné pendant quelques jours… Sa main était vraiment fine, remarqua Athos. Il ne fit aucune remarque de crainte qu'Aramis ne le prenne pour une nouvelle atteinte à sa virilité.

\- Il nous faut rentrer, dit le mousquetaire. Nous avons besoin de plus de lumière pour vous soigner correctement.

Il releva la tête vers son jeune camarade. Même dans la pénombre, il vit qu'il était devenu livide.

\- Aramis ?

\- Je crois que je vais vomir…

Plus jamais elle n'irait se baigner dans les rivières ! Ni se noyer dans une bouteille !


	17. UN désir confus

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Rochefort, les princes de Rohan entrèrent dans Pau. Henri de Rohan était considéré à juste titre comme le chef du parti protestant en France. Il avait fait preuve une dévotion sans borne à l'égard du défunt roi Henri IV et s'était toujours montré loyal envers la couronne. Mais la bigoterie de la régente Catherine de Médicis avait radicalisé les protestants et la politique de Richelieu n'avait rien arrangé. Rohan craignait que la Navarre ne soit qu'une première étape dans l'éradication du protestantisme en France. Tiraillé entre sa foi et sa fidélité à l'égard du roi, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à choisir.

L'ambiance du Conseil de Navarre redevint très vite tendue. Toutefois le duc de Rohan avait une profonde estime pour le marquis de Montsorot et les débats se déroulaient avec respect. Cependant, il était à craindre que Benjamin de Rohan-Soubise ne pousse son frère dans une attitude jusqu'au-boutiste. S'il n'avait pas encore pris la parole, son extrémisme était de notoriété publique et les regards qu'il jetait à Daniel de Montsorot étaient éloquents, pour lui le vieux marquis n'était qu'un traître.

Le comte de Rochefort observait cela avec dédain et semblait s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Il aurait préféré chercher querelle avec les mousquetaires mais Athos prenait soin de l'éviter le plus possible. Celui-ci savait qu'il serait bien en peine de maîtriser à la fois Porthos et Aramis si d'aventure Rochefort allait trop loin dans ses provocations.

Après avoir dessaoulé, Aramis avait retrouvé son calme. Si elle détestait l'homme du Cardinal, elle se concentrait sur leur mission. Elle avait de la patience, elle aurait d'autres occasions de lui faire payer ses sarcasmes et elle faisait confiance aux deux mousquetaires pour l'aider à empoisonner la vie de ce faquin arrogant dès que l'opportunité s'en présenterait.

Pour l'heure, elle était bien plus préoccupée par Lia de Beaulieu. Elle ne cessait de le contempler le plus discrètement possible. Le jeune travesti avait dû le remarquer car bien souvent leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Aramis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux de braise rayonnant d'intelligence. Elle avait peine à croire que de tels yeux puissent appartenir à un être fourbe. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour réaliser qu'elle regardait à présent Lia comme une femme peut regarder un homme séduisant. Malgré les robes et les allures éthérées de Lia, elle ne le voyait plus que comme un homme. Elle avait vu son corps avec bien trop de précision pour qu'il en soit autrement… même si elle en rougissait de confusion à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Plus les jours passaient, moins son visage lui paraissait féminin, il était juste d'une beauté irréelle et délicate qui aurait pu appartenir tant à un homme qu'à une femme. Tout comme sa voix profonde et sensuelle.

Elle n'avait toujours rien dit à ses compagnons et la fascination qu'elle éprouvait pour Lia l'embarrassait. Son amour pour François était encore bien vivace et ses sentiments pour l'énigmatique travesti ne pouvaient souffrir la comparaison. Toutefois elle était tombée sous le charme de cet androgyne. Elle ne l'aurait probablement même pas remarqué s'il ne s'était dissimulé sous des jupons de femme, elle n'avait encore jamais été attirée par les éphèbes fluets mais ainsi, leurs déguisements respectifs les rendaient étrangement proches et elle brûlait de percer le mystère de cet homme.

* * *

Le soleil couchant éclairait la chambre de Lia de reflets orangés. Il était assis pensivement devant son secrétaire à fixer le médaillon ouvert qui reposait dans le creux de sa main. Le bijou renfermait deux portraits, un frère et une sœur…

Tout réussi qu'ait été le travail du peintre, il n'avait pas pu à retranscrire la joie, le courage et la beauté qu'irradiait le visage de la sœur de Charles. Avec angoisse, il avait réalisé que les traits de la jeune fille s'effaçaient avec le temps remplacés par l'image froide et figée du médaillon. Alors sur des pages et des pages, il avait dessiné celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, cherchant désespérément à lui rendre son éclat, à retrouver son sourire mutin, sa moue boudeuse, l'éclat de son regard. Inlassablement, il crayonnait les mille attitudes qu'il aimait tant. Peut-être était-ce grâce à cela qu'il avait pu lui-même devenir la copie quasi-parfaite de sa sœur.

Les pages de son journal étaient couvertes de ces innombrables croquis. Il n'y avait écrit qu'une seule chose : le récit de cette nuit terrible. Il ne voulait pas oublier le moindre détail de cette nuit qui avait détruit à la fois Charles et Lia… Sa sœur avait tout fait pour le protéger… tout… Il pressa ses poings sur ses paupières pour chasser les images du sacrifice de sa sœur, des infamies que ces barbares lui avaient fait subir et auxquelles il avait assisté impuissant. Quand ils étaient partis enfin, elle était presque morte. Charles avait cru pouvoir la ramener à la vie. Pendant des jours, il l'avait soignée. Elle avait commencé à se rétablir, pouvant à nouveau se lever et marcher. Charles avait espéré, sans comprendre que son âme avait été bien trop profondément touchée. Une nuit qu'il s'était endormi à son chevet, elle s'était levée sans bruit et s'était pendue dans les écuries.

En décrochant le corps sans vie de sa sœur, Charles avait bien cru que sa raison disparaissait dans la douleur. Charles ne pouvait pas exister sans Lia. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir… ou bien il pouvait faire revivre Lia. Elle était une part de lui, il était une part d'elle, il pouvait les faire cohabiter dans un même corps. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, il allait lui donner la sienne. Charles était devenu Lia… Ce n'était pas une folie. Il avait un projet bien précis. Il avait ressuscité Lia pour en faire l'instrument de la justice. Elle méritait de punir elle-même ceux qui l'avaient torturée. Il ne se contenterait pas d'une simple vengeance, il ferait en sorte que son martyre ne se reproduise jamais plus. Des années de patience et d'entraînement avaient été nécessaires pour parachever son plan. Il était devenu le double de Lia avec la force et l'adresse d'un homme accompli… Pourquoi fallait-il que Charles commence à vaciller si près du but ?

Dissimulé sous toutes les épaisseurs de chemises, jupons et robes, il y avait toujours le corps d'un jeune homme. Si ses desseins lui interdisaient le contact des femmes, le désir ne pouvait être totalement muselé. Bien souvent, il avait rêvé de caresser la peau douce d'une femme mais ce qu'il devait accomplir était bien trop important pour qu'il prenne le risque d'être découvert. Alors il évitait de même poser les yeux sur une femme. Cela avait suffi à contenir ses désirs jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Aramis… Seigneur, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi le Ciel lui infligeait-il une telle tentation ? Voulait-il le punir pour les artifices qu'il avait dû employer ? Il était un homme et désirait un autre homme.

Très vite la simple fascination qu'il avait éprouvée devant la beauté ensorcelante du jeune éphèbe était devenu un bouillonnement incontrôlable. Le désir envahissait chaque parcelle de son être, virant à l'obsession. Cela le dégoûtait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ses yeux ne cessaient de chercher ces grands yeux clairs et lumineux comme un ciel d'été. Ses mains brûlaient de toucher sa peau aussi lisse que celle d'une femme… Car c'était bien cela qui le torturait. Il savait que l'aspirant mousquetaire était un homme mais son corps s'obstinait à le voir comme une femme. Tout en Aramis semblait fin et délicat. Les traits de son visage auraient très bien pu appartenir à une jeune fille. Même si personne mieux que Lia ne savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier, le corps de Charles se laissait abuser par cette illusion. Ce garçon aux cheveux d'or hantait ses pensées le jour et le poursuivait même dans ses rêves. De plus en plus souvent, d'étranges chimères envahissaient ses nuits. Il y avait abandonné les robes de Lia, il était redevenu Charles et il tenait Aramis entre ses bras. Dans ses songes, cela n'avait rien de monstrueux. Au contraire, c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. En dévêtant le jeune soldat, il découvrait émerveillé le corps doux et voluptueux d'une femme… Un fantasme absurde né de tant d'années d'abstinence dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

Pour ne rien arranger, il sentait qu'Aramis était attiré par Lia… comme bien des hommes. Il désirait Lia et non Charles. Aramis voyait en lui une femme, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Pourquoi surtout, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, voulait-il que ce soit autrement ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Cette répugnante obsession devait cesser. Aramis était un homme, un catholique, un soldat du roi de France. Il représentait tout ce que Lia détestait. Il devait pourtant admettre que le garçon blond n'avait rien de commun avec les spadassins qui avaient massacrés sa famille. Lui et ses compagnons rayonnaient de noblesse et de courage. Ils se montraient pleins de compassion pour les faibles et durs avec les scélérats. Ils semblaient sortir d'une gravure d'Epinal tant ils étaient conformes à l'image du soldat idéal. Il était bien mal en point pour se mettre à estimer autant des mousquetaires du roi. Il ne devait pas oublier que ces hommes étaient ses ennemis. Il serait peut-être amené à devoir les tuer. L'esprit de Lia était pourtant trop honnête pour déprécier même ses pires ennemis.

Un coup furtif tapé à sa porte l'arracha avec soulagement à ses pensées. Sans étonnement, il vit entrer Benjamin de Soubise.

* * *

L'hôtel dans lequel s'était arrêté Lia disposait de deux entrées, la principale qui donnait sur la rue et une entrée dérobée destinée aux serviteurs, accessible par l'arrière-cour. En montant les escaliers qui menaient de cette deuxième entrée à la chambre de Lia, Aramis se répétait qu'elle faisait une folie. Qu'allait-elle dire au jeune travesti ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert. Aramis savait qu'elle agissait de façon inconsidérée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur mais elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait prendre le temps de parler avec Lia pour essayer de découvrir ses motivations.

Elle était à présent devant sa chambre. Devait-elle frapper ? Après elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. La porte était fine et elle entendit deux voix qui conversaient à l'intérieur… Peut-être allait-elle avoir sa réponse, se dit-elle en approchant son oreille de la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Soubise referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa face à Lia le plus naturellement du monde. Les deux hommes se connaissaient assez pour ne pas perdre de temps en vaines politesses.

\- Charles…

Le prince s'interrompit immédiatement devant le regard courroucé de Lia.

\- Avez-vous définitivement renoncé à votre nom ?

\- Si je dois le retrouver un jour, ce ne sera que pour mon procès et c'est une chose que j'aimerais éviter. Je préfère mourir d'un coup d'épée que d'être écartelé.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Lia. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant trop longtemps. Si je ne me suis pas donné la mort devant le cadavre de ma sœur, c'est uniquement dans ce but.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Au même moment, Aramis pénétrait dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre.

\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? demanda le prince.

\- Un cauchemar ! De quel égout avez-vous tiré ce Volpot ? J'ai rarement rencontré un être aussi odieux ! Sa vanité n'a d'égale que sa bêtise et sa laideur ! Au bout de deux jours, il m'était devenu si insupportable que j'ai été soulagée de faire la connaissance des mousquetaires que le roi a envoyés en Navarre.

\- Il devait être vert de rage ! fit Soubise avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et comment ! Il s'imaginait même que je cherchais à en faire mes amants… Sans doute était-il dépité que je ne succombe pas à son charme irrésistible !

\- Peut-on vraiment l'en blâmer ? Votre déguisement est si parfait que même en sachant la vérité, il m'arrive d'oublier que vous n'êtes pas réellement Lia…

\- Taisez-vous, les murs de cet hôtel ne sont pas épais. Il serait fâcheux que je sois découvert maintenant… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Volpot est une horreur. N'aviez-vous donc personne d'autre sous la main ?

\- Ce type de mercenaires est utile pour accomplir les besognes répugnantes que nous préférions éviter.

Lia se tourna vers la fenêtre en tripotant son pendentif.

\- Montsorot ?

\- Oui, il faut nous débarrasser de ce renégat ! déclara le prince avec véhémence.

\- Ce n'est pas un renégat, c'est juste un vieil homme qui se laisse aveugler par sa fidélité envers le roi de France.

\- Vous parlez comme mon frère. Je vous ai connu plus pugnace…

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il faille tuer un de nos frères ! répliqua Lia.

\- Moi non plus, c'est pour cela qu'une canaille comme Pierre Volpot est utile. Il ne possède rien qui puisse ressembler à une conscience.

\- Quand doit-il agir ?

\- Maintenant. Il est déjà en route pour la résidence des Montsorot.

\- Quelle misère, soupira Lia. Survivre à la Saint-Barthélemy pour mourir de la main d'un de ses frères… Il aurait dû se contenter de pleurer son fils.

\- Il nous met tous en danger ! En admettant qu'il soit sincère, il ne comprend rien. Il parle de concession et de tolérance alors que les catholiques se moquent de tout cela. Ils ne respectent que la force !

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre, Benjamin ! Nul mieux que moi ne sait de quoi sont capables ces sauvages ! Vous devriez plutôt réserver votre plaidoyer à votre frère ! Henri manque pour le moins de combativité au Conseil de Navarre…

\- Il n'ose pas s'opposer franchement à Montsorot. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut nous débarrasser du vieux marquis… Après tout, ce vieillard a fait son temps. Lia ne peut en dire autant !

Les yeux du jeune travesti s'enflammèrent de fureur et il darda le prince d'un regard assassin.

\- N'utilisez jamais le souvenir de ma sœur pour cautionner un crime !

\- N'est-ce pas pour elle que vous vous battez ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour elle que vous assassinez Montsorot ! Il meurt parce que les Rohan sont incapables de faire entendre aux Béarnais les dangers que représenterait un rattachement à la couronne de France ! C'est votre incompétence qui nous oblige à ce meurtre odieux à l'égard d'un vieil homme !

Soubise s'empourpra de honte et de colère.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! Comme si vous étiez une colombe immaculée ! Oubliez-vous les meurtres que vous avez déjà accomplis ?

\- J'ai rendu la justice ! s'exclama Lia aussi rouge que lui. Les hommes que j'ai tués avaient assassiné ma famille ! Plaise au Ciel que je n'aie plus qu'un seul homme à tuer… Quand j'aurai tué le principal coupable, tout sera fini ! J'aurai insufflé une telle terreur dans l'âme de nos ennemis que plus personne n'osera toucher à un seul cheveu de nos frères sans en redouter les conséquences ! Alors les miens reposeront en paix et je pourrai mourir.

L'exaspération du prince avait disparu et une infinie tristesse marquait ses traits.

\- La cause que nous servons est bien plus grande que nous, dit-il. Même si cela nous en coûte, elle mérite tous les sacrifices. Même si nous risquons de le payer de notre salut, nous devons aller jusqu'au bout.

Lia acquiesça avec résignation. Il savait que le marquis de Montsorot n'était pas le sacrifice que déplorait Soubise.

Celui-ci se résolut à partir, ajoutant avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Vos parents auraient été fiers de vous, Charles.

\- Je vous remercie de votre indulgence, Benjamin, mais vous mentez.

\- Elle en tous cas l'aurait été.

Le travesti eut un triste sourire.

* * *

Aramis ne réfléchissait plus. Une tempête se déchaînait sans répit dans son crâne. Au milieu de ce désordre, une seule pensée tourbillonnait : On assassinait le père de François ! Quand elle avait entendu le prince de Soubise annoncer que Pierre Volpot était en route pour assassiner Daniel de Montsorot, la panique avait déferlé dans son âme. Depuis elle agissait purement d'instinct. Le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'elle éperonnait son cheval qui galopait ventre à terre vers la résidence des Montsorot.

Des gouttes de pluie mouillèrent son front comme un sinistre présage… Il pleuvait la nuit de la mort de François… Non, elle devait arriver à temps. Elle n'arriverait pas pour les dernières paroles d'un mourant… Le père après le fils… Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter… Elle devait le sauver ! Pour François !

La pluie s'intensifiait alors qu'elle sautait de son cheval pour pénétrer dans la maison. Des éclairs commencèrent à zébrer le ciel… Exactement comme cette nuit maudite où… Non, cela n'arriverait pas une nouvelle fois !

Le cadavre du domestique qui les avait introduits le jour où le marquis les avait invités gisait sur le pas de la porte mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Bien que son esprit soit désorienté, son instinct guidait chacune de ses actions avec une précision parfaite. Elle devait sauver le père de François. Tous ses gestes tendaient vers ce seul objectif. Au fond d'elle, elle ne s'était jamais totalement pardonnée d'être arrivée trop tard pour François. Si elle avait été à ses côtés quand ces forbans l'avaient attaqué, il serait peut-être encore en vie. Encore aujourd'hui, cette incertitude torturait son âme. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après que son meurtrier lui ait donné le coup fatal et n'avait pu que recueillir ses adieux. Ces quelques minutes la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Si elle découvrait le cadavre du marquis Daniel, elle en perdrait la raison. Non, pas le père après le fils ! Elle courait à travers les couloirs. Un gémissement étouffé lui indiqua le chemin. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce d'où lui était parvenue la plainte.


	18. Le père et la fiancée

Pierre Volpot se tenait devant le lit du marquis une épée ensanglantée à la main. Le vieil homme était réveillé et tentait d'échapper au tueur mais il était acculé au mur.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Aramis ne vit que l'arme sanglante qui luisait à la lueur des éclairs. Un hurlement presque inhumain jaillit de ses lèvres. Volpot sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous ?

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage de fouine.

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous dès que j'en aurai fini avec ce vieillard ! Ce sera un plaisir !

Il avait une nouvelle fois sous-estimé sa vitesse de réaction. Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, Aramis lui avait jeté une chaise en pleine figure. S'il l'évita sans difficulté, il fut obligé de s'éloigner du marquis ce qui permit à la jeune bretteuse de s'interposer entre eux.

\- Vous allez devoir d'abord me passer sur le corps !

\- Très bien, vous allez recevoir la correction que vous méritez, sale morveux !

Les fers se croisèrent violemment. Pierre Volpot était un imbécile vaniteux et cruel mais il maniait fort bien l'épée. S'il manquait d'inventivité, il possédait une maîtrise parfaite de son arme. Il était un plus redoutable adversaire qu'Aramis ne l'avait cru. En outre la main de la jeune fille était moins assurée à cause des entailles qui lui restaient de sa rencontre avec Rochefort. Elle tenta une attaque de front mais Pierre la para avec la lame de sa rapière et exerça une forte pression sur celle de la jeune fille. Sa main fragilisée manqua de lâcher son arme. Elle la rattrapa à temps mais le spadassin en profita pour lui porter un coup sur son flanc gauche. Elle sauta en arrière, son geste ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame qui glissa sur buste, déchirant les tissus de ses vêtements et tailladant sa peau. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il allait l'attaquer à nouveau quand il se figea stupéfait. Au milieu de l'étoffe rougie et humide se dessinait la courbe d'un sein de femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il.

« Une seconde d'inattention peut suffire à vous faire de vie à trépas, » avait dit Athos. Profitant de la surprise du mercenaire, Aramis s'élança en avant et le transperça de part en part. Les yeux exorbités, il s'agrippa à son épaule et tomba sur le sol en arrachant sa manche. Les tissus se déchirèrent révélant toute la partie gauche du buste de la jeune fille.

Aramis considérait le corps sans vie de son adversaire. Maintenant que le père de François était sauvé, elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Bien que ce ne soit pas son premier duel, c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme. Que ce soit un meurtrier n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrer.

\- Lâchez votre épée, tout de suite !

Aramis tressaillit. Le regard dur, Daniel de Montsorot pointait un pistolet sur elle. Il avait dû aller le chercher pendant qu'elle se battait.

\- Monsieur…

\- Je ne suis plus tout jeune mais je vous assure qu'à cette distance je ne peux pas vous rater alors obéissez, mademoiselle.

Mademoiselle ? Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine dénudée qui ne pouvait laisser le moindre doute quant à son sexe… Merde !

Elle laissa tomber son épée au pied du marquis.

\- Le poignard également !

\- Ecoutez-moi…

\- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter, mademoiselle. Vous allez prendre votre cheval et partir le plus loin possible de Pau et de la compagnie des mousquetaires. Si jamais j'entends encore parler de vous, vous finirez sur l'échafaud. Soyez sûre que les tribunaux protestants ne sont pas plus indulgents que l'Inquisition avec les jeunes femmes soupçonnées de sorcellerie.

\- Je viens de vous sauver la vie !

\- Et comment saviez-vous qu'on allait s'en prendre à moi ? Je trouve votre intervention pour le moins « providentielle », dit-il d'une voix méfiante en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- J'ai surpris le prince de Soubise dire qu'il avait envoyé un de ses mercenaires vous assassiner ! Aurait-il mieux valu que je laisse ce forban vous tuer ?

\- Soubise ? Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il oserait… Mais cela ne change rien. Vous êtes une intrigante que se fait passer pour un mousquetaire. Vous m'avez sauvé et je ne vous livrerai pas à la justice si vous disparaissez.

\- Quelle mansuétude ! ironisa-t-elle sarcastique.

Elle tentait d'étouffer sa détresse par l'exaspération qu'éveillait tant d'injustice. Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle devait quitter les mousquetaires ? Elle connaissait bien mieux le monde que quand elle était partie de chez ses parents et elle savait qu'elle n'avait que deux alternatives si elle ne pouvait devenir mousquetaire : la misère ou le mariage qu'elle avait fui, le purgatoire ou l'enfer en somme… Ce serait la misère, elle préférait voler ou mendier plutôt que de se livrer à un homme abhorré. Elle se traînerait dans la boue pour une pièce de monnaie mais elle n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à François. La vie pouvait se montrer d'une implacable ironie, c'était le père de François qui allait la jeter dans cet enfer.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, jeune fille, mais je ne peux pas laisser Tréville être compromis par la toquade d'une extravagante !

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi ou de mes motivations ! s'écria-t-elle les joues en feu. Quant au capitaine, il est parfaitement capable de décider seul s'il veut risquer une disgrâce ou pas !

\- Arrêtez ça, mademoiselle ! Je connais bien Jean-Armand, il ne se laisserait pas ensorceler par votre joli minois au point de commettre pareille folie ! Une femme mousquetaire ! Jamais il n'aurait accepté une chose pareille !

\- Il l'a fait ! cria-t-elle. Il l'a fait pour me permettre de venger la mort de l'homme que j'aimais ! Il l'a fait pour la fiancée de son meilleur ami !

\- Que débitez-vous comme calembredaine ?

Le regard du marquis avait changé. Comme s'il commençait à entrevoir la vérité, il examinait les yeux flamboyants et les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille.

Elle était trop révoltée pour s'en rendre compte et criait de plus en plus fort.

\- Je m'appelle Renée d'Herblay ! Ce nom ne vous est-il pas familier, monsieur ?

Ce fut alors comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette chambre juste illuminée par les éclairs qui continuaient de tonner dehors. Pétrifiés, ils se dévisageaient sans un mot. Tremblante, Aramis mettait un point d'honneur à soutenir ce regard perçant qui semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur de son âme. Elle était comme une accusée attendant le verdict de son juge. Il allait d'un seul mot statuer son destin pourtant elle refusait de baisser les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle n'avait rien fait dont elle ait à rougir, elle pouvait regarder le père de François la tête haute.

Aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que Daniel de Montsorot attrape une clochette qui se trouvait sur son secrétaire et ne la fasse tinter violemment. Ils entendirent des pas dans les couloirs. Les domestiques effrayés par Pierre Volpot n'osant par rentrer, le marquis sortit quelques minutes.

Il revint avec une bassine d'eau et des bandages. Aramis se tenait toujours immobile au milieu de la chambre.

\- Asseyez-vous, il faut s'occuper de votre blessure, mademoiselle.

Les joues cramoisies, Aramis fixait la bougie allumée par le marquis pour examiner la plaie qu'il nettoyait. Elle aurait été bien en peine de juger ce qui la gênait le plus entre son coup d'éclat face au père de François et le fait d'être à moitié dévêtue alors qu'il soignait sa blessure.

\- C'est très superficiel, déclara-t-il rompant enfin ce silence de plomb. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. Je pense qu'on ne remarquera même pas la cicatrice. Votre futur époux serait bien dépité si des blessures de guerre abîmaient votre jolie peau.

Aramis tressaillit et plongea de grands yeux interrogateurs dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes adorable, mademoiselle d'Herblay. Votre résolution est très touchante mais il faut être un peu raisonnable. Une fille chez les mousquetaires, c'est ridicule !

\- Vous seriez mort si je n'avais pas eu cette idée ridicule !

\- Cessez de faire l'enfant ! Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vos parents viennent vous chercher. Vous êtes très jolie. Bien des hommes seraient ravis d'avoir une épouse aussi ravissante…

\- Je ne veux pas me marier ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui…

\- Je sais, vous avez été très éprise de mon fils, répondit-il en tapotant sa main avec condescendance. Mais vous n'êtes encore très jeune, vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

\- Je vous interdis de mépriser ainsi mes sentiments ! J'aimais François et je l'aime encore ! J'ai juré de le venger et…

\- Laissez la vengeance aux hommes.

\- Je sais me battre aussi bien qu'un homme !

\- Vous êtes plus têtue qu'une mule ! Vous allez rentrer chez vos parents et j'espère qu'ils sauront venir à bout de votre indocilité.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas et vous ne pourrez m'y contraindre !

Daniel de Montsorot possédait une telle autorité naturelle qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins que la résistance ne vienne d'une gamine de dix-sept ans. Ne pouvant pas la laisser poursuivre son entreprise insensée, il haussa la voix :

\- Petite écervelée, vous n'avez aucune idée du bourbier dans lequel vous vous êtes fourrée ! Comment Jean-Armand a-t-il pu vous soutenir dans cette folie ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui vous arrivera si vous êtes découverte ?

\- Je serai considérée comme une sorcière et exécutée, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Il lui empoigna les bras et la secoua violemment.

\- Petite folle ! Savez-vous seulement ce que cela signifie ? Vous n'imaginez même pas les cruautés que les inquisiteurs peuvent faire subir aux malheureuses qui tombent entre leurs mains et avec vous, ils s'en donneront à cœur joie ! Pour eux la beauté des femmes est toujours suspecte, la brillance de vos cheveux sera considérée comme une marque du malin, le feu dans vos yeux comme le reflet des flammes de l'enfer. Ces hommes sont des fous mais ils sont puissants et le peuple les soutient. Vous connaissez les méthodes qu'ils utilisent pour prouver qu'une femme est une sorcière ?

Il eut un petit rire morne et son visage se fendit en une grimace éloquente quant à la répugnance que lui inspiraient ces pratiques barbares.

\- Dans les villages, ils pratiquent l'épreuve de l'eau. Ils vous attachent complètement nue et vous jettent dans le premier plan d'eau venu. Si vous vous noyez, cela veut dire que vous étiez innocente, morte mais innocente. Par contre si vous surnagez, c'est la preuve que vous êtes une sorcière et vous ne serez tirée de l'eau que pour être jetée dans les flammes… Pour vous, il est plus probable que vous soyez face à un tribunal urbain. Là, ils usent de pratiques bien plus « scientifiques ». Vos juges chercheront sur votre corps la « marque du diable ». Ils vous dévêtiront totalement et comme vous êtes jeune et séduisante, de nombreux « spécialistes », du médecin au bourreau en passant par le barbier, se presseront pour vous examiner sous tous les angles, officiellement dans le seul but de découvrir cette marque. Pour la trouver, ils enfonceront des aiguilles sur chaque parcelle de votre corps jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne si intense que vous ne sachiez même plus si vous avez mal ou pas. Toute immaculée que soit votre peau, ils finiront bien par y découvrir une imperfection surtout après plusieurs séances de ces « examens ». La moindre cicatrice pourra être considérée comme la marque du doigt de Satan. Puis, ils vous tortureront de mille manières plus cruelles les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que vous avouiez que vous copulez avec le démon ou que vous dévorez des enfants. Et si vous parvenez à résister à la torture, ce sera pour eux la preuve que votre esprit est endurci par Satan.

\- Je…

Il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre. Il avait déjà vu un inquisiteur à l'œuvre et ce souvenir lui était presque aussi douloureux que celui des guerres de religion.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune chance d'en réchapper, il ne s'agit pas de vrai procès mais d'une mise à mort. Après avoir été torturée pendant des jours, vous serez soulagée quand on vous annoncera votre exécution. Ce ne sera pas fini pour autant ! Vous serez traînée en chemise à travers les rues pour que chacun puisse vous frapper, vous insulter. Le supplice d'une sorcière est une fête à laquelle chacun est convié…

\- Je sais tout ça ! cria-t-elle afin qu'il cesse son sinistre monologue. Je ne suis ni sotte ni ignorante ! Je sais très bien qu'on allume des bûchers aux quatre coins du royaume de France ! Je sais que depuis la fin des guerres de religion, on brûle les sorcières à la place des protestants afin que le peuple ait son content de massacre ! De quoi croyez-vous que je rêve la nuit ? Quand je ne revis pas la mort de François, c'est mon exécution que je vois !

\- Alors vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le pensais !

\- François est mort dans mes bras et j'ai fait le serment de le venger à n'importe quel prix ! tonna-t-elle.

\- Je m'en moque ! Je ne laisserai jamais la femme que mon fils aimait se jeter dans les griffes de l'Inquisition !

\- C'est à moi d'en décider !

Leurs deux volontés de fer se faisaient face. Un feu ardent embrasait leurs yeux, exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour François, un amour qui les poussait à s'affronter.

\- François ne me pardonnerait pas si je vous laissais mourir sur l'échafaud !

\- Imaginez-vous que le sort qui m'attend chez moi est plus enviable ?

\- Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de mourir après d'interminables tortures ?

\- Un mariage !

Le vieux marquis haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous comparer ?

\- J'ai entendu tout votre discours maintenant c'est à votre tour de m'écouter !

Son ton était sec et ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Peu d'hommes aguerris auraient osé lui parler ainsi et l'ancien compagnon d'armes du roi Henri s'étonnait de sentir autant de fermeté et d'énergie chez une fille à peine sortie de l'enfance.

\- Dès la minute où j'ai rencontré François, j'ai su que c'était lui que j'avais toujours attendu. Avant même de savoir ce qu'était l'amour, je rêvais d'un homme comme lui. Il rayonnait de force et de noblesse. Il avait tout ce qu'une femme peut attendre d'un homme, il avait le courage, l'intelligence, la beauté et la générosité. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard et lui aussi… Les autres hommes voyaient en moi un objet de désir, François me voyait telle que j'étais et pour lui j'étais parfaite. Avec lui, je pouvais tout dire et tout montrer, il m'aimait. Dans ses bras, j'étais au paradis… J'allais devenir sa femme. J'allais partager chaque instant de ma vie avec lui. Je comptais les heures qui me séparaient du jour où nous allions nous marier. Je devais être à lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, porter ses enfants, vieillir à ses côtés… et on l'a assassiné.

Elle ne remarquait pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Mais le Ciel considérait que je n'avais pas assez souffert. Ce n'était pas suffisant de me laisser survivre à François, de me laisser avec un cœur qui ne cessait de saigner tout en continuant à battre, il fallait en plus que j'appartienne à un autre homme. Je commençais tout juste à accepter de voir le soleil se lever sur un monde déserté par mon amour quand ma famille voulut me forcer à épouser un homme détestable. C'était comme s'on me précipitait en enfer. Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je me mariais. Cet homme aurait tout pouvoir sur moi, je n'étais qu'une femme, je ne m'appartenais même pas. Je ne serais qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Il pourrait prendre possession de moi dès qu'il en exprimerait le désir. Je devrais subir docilement tous ses assauts, me soumettre à tous ses désirs. Mon corps qui n'aurait dû être qu'à François serait sali nuit après nuit par les caresses de cet homme. Cet avilissement quotidien me détruirait. Les premières nuits, je pleurerais impuissante alors qu'il jouirait de moi. Puis mes larmes se tariraient au fur et à mesure que mon cœur s'assécherait. Je n'éprouverais bientôt que du dégoût pour ce corps souillé par les appétits pervers de cet homme. La flétrissure de mon corps atteindrait petit à petit mon âme jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide… à moins qu'il ne reste encore assez d'énergie en moi pour me donner la mort… Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a de pire que de mourir après d'interminables tortures, c'est de survivre à d'interminables outrages !

Le brasier qui enflammait ses yeux clairs était si violent que le marquis craignait de s'y brûler.

\- Est-ce cela que vous voulez pour la fiancée de votre fils, monsieur ? Ma vie n'est certes pas très enviable. Toutes les nuits, je rêve d'échafaud mais le matin, quand je me réveille, je sais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que je suis libre.

\- Un cauchemar qui peut devenir réalité à tout moment, objecta faiblement le marquis. Croyez-vous que les humiliations que l'Inquisition peut vous faire subir ne vous aviliront pas davantage ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore entre leurs mains et je ne le serai peut-être pas. Après tout, je risque plus de mourir d'un coup d'épée.

\- Est-ce là votre rêve ?

\- Mon rêve, c'était François. Il m'a montré ce qu'était l'amour et ne serait-ce que pour cela, je n'ai pas le droit d'accepter une vie sans âme. Je finirai peut-être enchaînée et humiliée mais tant que je conserverai une once d'énergie dans mon cœur, je n'accepterai jamais de me soumettre sans combattre !

Si Daniel de Montsorot avait toujours su que son fils n'avait pas pu aimer une femme banale, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa fiancée soit la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait connue. Comme François l'avait écrit dans ses lettres, elle n'était pas que belle et courageuse, elle était éblouissante. Sa passion pouvait vous consumer tout entier… François aurait été si heureux auprès d'elle. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait été. Il était mort dans la chaleur de ses bras.

L'idée qu'elle puisse tomber entre les griffes des inquisiteurs ne lui en sembla que plus insupportable. Elle était tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais posséder, elle était jeune, belle et ardente. Ils chercheraient par tous les moyens à la broyer. Elle était si fière qu'elle lutterait jusqu'au bout. Ils la haïraient pour son éclat et son orgueil, ils essaieraient de l'avilir. Elle ne plierait jamais devant eux alors ils la tortureraient jusqu'à la briser. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'engager dans sur une voie aussi hasardeuse.

\- Vous n'avez plus le choix, vous allez rentrer chez vous.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à retourner chez mes parents ! Et si vous tentez de m'y contraindre, je me donnerai la mort plutôt que de vous obéir !

\- Ne tentez pas de chantage émotionnel avec moi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire dicter ma conduite par une petite fille.

\- Vous ne pourrez me retenir ici, monsieur. Vous n'avez que deux alternatives : soit vous me dénoncez, soit vous me laissez rejoindre la compagnie des mousquetaires.

Sa voix était glaciale. Tout son corps était tendu, autant par son appréhension que par sa volonté. Daniel de Montsorot comprit qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais… C'était pour cela que Tréville l'avait acceptée dans la compagnie, il préférait l'avoir à l'œil car elle était capable de tout pour venger François.

Elle s'était relevée et nouait les bandages pour dissimuler à nouveau ses formes féminines.

\- Vous devez rendre Jean-Armand complètement chèvre ! soupira-t-il vaincu.

Malgré elle, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Restez là, je vais vous donner des vêtements neufs, vous ne pouvez partir ainsi. En outre, il est très tard, vous devriez dormir ici.

Aramis sursauta. Athos et Porthos ! Avec tous ces événements, elle les avait oubliés. Ils ne savaient pas où elle était et devaient être fous d'inquiétude.

\- Je dois rentrer à Pau !

\- Vous n'y songez pas, l'orage a cessé mais les routes doivent être boueuses. A cette heure-ci, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Je saurai me défendre…

\- Vous êtes une vraie cabocharde ! Comment vos parents ont-ils pu imaginer qu'ils pourraient vous imposer un mari ? Je plains votre capitaine, il doit s'arracher les cheveux avec vous.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Bon, prenez ce pistolet.

Elle était insupportable et pourtant cet homme autoritaire et accompli se laissait mener par le bout du nez par cette enfant.

\- Vos camarades connaissent-ils la vérité ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'habillait.

\- Non.

\- C'est plus sage. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas… je comprends à peine moi-même.

\- Je vous remercie pour tout, monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la fiancée de François me sauverait la vie.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand il ajouta :

\- Faites attention à vous, Renée…

\- Je m'appelle Aramis maintenant.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

En refermant la porte, elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- Vous êtes exactement telle que François l'avait décrite…

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait lui faire de plus beau compliment.


	19. Révélations

La ville de Pau était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale quand Aramis arriva devant le château. Elle installait sa jument dans les écuries quand une voix sèche la fit sursauter :

\- Où étiez-vous passé ?

Elle fit aussitôt face à ses deux camarades. Athos paraissait calme comme toujours mais le son de sa voix indiquait son mécontentement. Quant à Porthos, il semblait partagé entre le soulagement et l'emportement. Comme elle l'avait craint, ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés de sa disparition.

\- Je suis désolé…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Les craintes qu'avait ressenties Porthos pendant son absence avaient fait place à la colère. Il la gifla avec tant de violence qu'elle tomba dans le foin de l'écurie.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit de disparaître ainsi au milieu de la nuit dans une ville hostile ? s'écria-t-il. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Nous vous avons cherché sans succès dans toutes les tavernes de Pau ! Nous avons craint que vous vous soyez fait estourbir par un Béarnais fanatique ou par Rochefort !

\- Calmez-vous, Porthos ! tempéra Athos. Aramis aurait sans doute une raison valable à nous fournir si vous le laissiez s'expliquer.

Aramis tenait entre ses mains sa joue rougie. Cela n'avait été qu'un soufflet, mais avec la force de Porthos, cela avait été plus violent qu'un coup de poing.

\- Il faut que je vous parle. J'ai fait certaines découvertes importantes, mais il vaudrait mieux que nous nous installions dans un endroit calme.

* * *

\- Hier soir, j'ai voulu passer voir mademoiselle Lia… commença-t-elle.

Ils étaient tous trois dans la chambre d'Athos. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle était en face des deux mousquetaires assis sur le lit. Porthos s'était calmé et l'écoutait avec attention. Athos ne manifestait quant à lui aucun sentiment. Elle raconta les événements de la soirée avec autant de précision que possible, la conversation entre Lia et Soubise et son expédition au manoir des Montsorot, n'omettant que les détails concernant sa féminité.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû aller vous voir en quittant l'hôtel de Lia. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai paré au plus pressé… Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez inquiétés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez bien réagi, répondit Athos en prenant gentiment sa main. Votre blessure n'est pas trop grave ?

\- Non, mon pourpoint a plus souffert que moi. Le soufflet de Porthos m'a paru plus douloureux.

L'imposant mousquetaire baissa la tête et bredouilla des excuses d'un air embarrassé.

\- C'est déjà oublié, Porthos, dit-elle. Je sais que votre geste est à imputer à votre affection à mon égard, toutefois si vous vous avisez de recommencer, je serai contraint de vous faire goûter à la pointe de mon épée.

Sur ces mots, Aramis lui sourit puis se mordit la lèvre et reprit d'une voix hésitante :

\- J'ai également découvert autre chose… Je ne sais pas si cela a une importance… C'est pour le moins surprenant…

\- Oui ?

Elle se tordait les doigts. Elle devait leur dire. Cette soirée avait prouvé que Lia intriguait avec le prince de Soubise. Ses camarades devaient tout savoir.

\- Lia de Beaulieu n'est pas jeune femme noble qu'elle paraît être…

\- Aramis, nous sommes tout ouïe, insista Athos face aux tergiversations de son ami.

\- En fait, ce n'est même pas une femme.

Bien que murmurée, sa phrase parut éclater comme le tonnerre dans la chambre. Le visage de Porthos se décomposa en une expression mêlant l'ahurissement et l'incrédulité. Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites et son menton tremblait sous sa bouche entrouverte. Même Athos avait perdu son flegme habituel et affichait la plus parfaite stupéfaction.

\- Que… que… que voulez-vous dire ? bredouilla Porthos.

\- Vous avez très bien compris, répondit-elle en mordant à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. Lia est un homme.

\- C'est impossible… Vous avez dû vous tromper…

Porthos ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il revoyait l'image de Lia avec ses superbes boucles auburn, ses grands yeux sombres bordés de cils interminables, son teint de pêche, sa peau lisse, ses lèvres carnées, sa silhouette fine et élancée… Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait être un homme.

\- Je vous assure, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, fit Aramis catégorique.

\- Mais… Elle est si belle… continua Porthos incapable d'évoquer Lia autrement que comme une femme. Comment un homme pourrait-il être aussi beau ?

A ces mots, les yeux d'Athos s'attardèrent sur Aramis. La jeune fille se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise face à ce regard pénétrant qui détaillait son visage et son corps. Il pensait peut-être que comme Lia, Aramis aurait été capable de passer pour une femme. Fort heureusement, il ne dit rien laissant Porthos exprimer son incrédulité.

\- Un homme dans des vêtements de femme aurait été lourd et grotesque, Lia est élégante et fine. Elle a une démarche vaporeuse, quel homme pourrait marcher ainsi ?

Le regard d'Athos ne quittait par Aramis. Elle rougit en songeant qu'il était peut-être en train de l'imaginer dans une robe.

\- Cela est parfaitement possible, dit enfin Athos d'une voix posée. Vous savez, en Angleterre, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de jouer la comédie. Aussi tous les rôles féminins sont-ils interprétés par des hommes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait des comédiens spécialisés dans les rôles de femmes. Il paraît que l'illusion est parfaite et que certains sont d'une beauté à faire pâlir d'envie bien des courtisanes.

Porthos esquissa une moue dégoûtée. Toute cette histoire dépassait son entendement. Sa vision du monde reposait sur une séparation claire entre les sexes. Les hommes étaient forts, rudes et courageux, les femmes douces, belles et délicates. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Où irait-on si à chaque fois qu'on rencontrait une femme séduisante on devait craindre qu'il ne s'agisse d'un homme travesti ?

La stupeur laissait place à une répulsion mêlée de colère. Il avait été attiré par cette créature. Il l'avait courtisée. Il aurait pu l'embrasser… C'était écœurant ! Une telle perversion était inconcevable.

\- C'est un monstre ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Athos. Je crois plutôt que c'est un homme extrêmement intelligent qui est passé maître dans l'art du déguisement.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- C'est évident, Porthos ! On se méfie beaucoup moins d'une femme que d'un homme. Lia, ou quel que soit son nom, est au service du prince de Soubise et Dieu sait quels sont leurs desseins, mais il est clair que ce déguisement est destiné à endormir notre méfiance. C'est ce que vous pensez aussi Aramis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que Lia était plutôt un complice qu'un serviteur pour le prince. Bien que je sois parti dès que j'ai appris que Pierre Volpot était en route pour assassiner le marquis, ce que j'ai entendu de leur conversation me laisse penser qu'ils sont très familiers l'un envers l'autre. Lia était très franc avec le prince, il n'hésitait pas à le critiquer. Il était gêné par la tentative d'assassinat du marquis et n'a pas mâché ses mots envers Soubise. Un larbin n'aurait jamais eu autant d'audace surtout avec un prince de sang.

\- Ils sont peut-être amants, hasarda Porthos avec répugnance.

\- Porthos ! s'écria Aramis indignée.

\- Si ce n'était que cela, ils ne se cacheraient pas ainsi, déclara Athos. Le masque de Lia est parfait, Soubise pourrait le faire passer pour sa maîtresse si leurs intentions étaient sentimentales. C'est sûrement plus grave… Je me demande ce qui peut motiver cet homme à se déguiser ainsi et ce qu'il complote avec le prince.

\- Attendez que je revoie cette créature et je me charge de lui faire cracher le morceau !

La voix de Porthos était vibrante de colère. Ce travestissement était une atteinte à sa propre virilité. Il était furieux de s'être laissé abuser et surtout séduire et il ferait payer à Lia son imposture contre-nature. Il allait le massacrer. Aramis se mordait les lèvres à sang en regrettant d'avoir révélé ce détail à ses amis… Après tout, il aurait suffi qu'elle leur raconte la discussion entre Lia et le prince pour qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes avec Lia. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il dissimulait sous ses robes.

\- Modérez votre bile, Porthos ! l'interrompit Athos avec autorité. Lia nous a tous mystifiés, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous sommes en mission pour le roi. Il se trame quelque chose entre cet homme et Soubise et, connaissant le fanatisme du prince, cela n'augure rien de bon pour Sa Majesté. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous jeter bille en tête sur Lia. Il serait plus avisé d'attendre d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs projets avant de nous attaquer à lui.

\- Alors nous devons laisser ce monstre continuer impunément son imposture !

\- Ça suffit, Porthos ! Lia a blessé votre orgueil, soit ! Il s'est joué de nous, c'est acquis ! Nous avons tous trois été dupés par son déguisement ! Mais il n'a jamais cherché à nous séduire ! C'est nous qui avons recherché ses faveurs, il ne nous a jamais laissé entendre que nous avions le moindre espoir ! Ayez l'honnêteté de l'admettre ! Nous avons été aveugles et ridicules avec Lia et nous ne pouvons que nous en prendre à nous-mêmes.

Athos et Porthos fixaient Aramis avec étonnement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle diatribe. En rougissant, la jeune fille réalisa que son plaidoyer n'était pas tant destiné à défendre Lia qu'à justifier son propre mensonge. Dans un étrange jeu de miroir, il lui semblait voir dans le beau travesti un reflet d'elle-même… Elle se sentait si proche de lui qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas de l'avoir dénoncé.

\- Aramis a raison, reprit Athos. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre orgueil vous détourner de votre devoir, Porthos. Nous sommes des mousquetaires et le service du roi est notre seule préoccupation… Je pense qu'il serait sage que vous évitiez de sortir de l'enceinte du château dans les prochains jours, Porthos. Du moins le temps que votre colère s'apaise un peu. Dans votre état, vous vous jetteriez sur Lia comme un dément.

Restant sourd aux objections de son imposant ami, Athos déclara qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent tous dormir, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion. Toutefois, il demanda à Aramis de s'attarder un instant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Adossée à la porte, elle attendait un peu craintive ce que son camarade avait à ajouter.

\- N'avez-vous rien d'autre à nous confier ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre l'examinaient avec cette expression si clairvoyante qu'ils semblaient lire dans son âme… ou pire, voir sous ses vêtements.

\- N'avez-vous pas eu assez de révélations pour ce soir ? dit-elle avec un ton faussement badin.

\- Sans doute bien plus que je n'en désirais. Mais je vous avoue que si je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre la fureur de Porthos, votre indulgence à l'égard de Lia m'étonne quelque peu.

\- Je… je… je pense qu'il faut être vraiment désespéré pour se travestir comme il le fait…

Encore davantage que je ne le suis, pensa-t-elle.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de cœur, dit Athos avec douceur, mais ne vous laissez pas aveugler par la pitié que vous ressentez pour cet homme. Porthos doit se méfier de sa colère et vous de votre compassion. N'oubliez pas que Lia est notre ennemi. Peut-être a-t-il enduré de terribles souffrances pour en arriver à agir ainsi mais cela ne le rend que plus dangereux.

Comme toujours, Athos avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Elle ne deviendrait un mousquetaire respecté et redouté que si elle se débarrassait de son sentimentalisme stupide. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce type de faiblesse. Elle devait se comporter comme un soldat et ne se concentrer que sur son devoir. Si les femmes pouvaient se laisser dominer par leurs émotions, elle avait décidé de cesser d'en être une. Il était temps qu'elle se comporte comme un homme, se disait-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

Du bout des doigts, Athos remonta son menton puis écarta délicatement une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son visage. Ses yeux la regardaient à présent avec tendresse et sollicitude.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre duel avec Pierre Volpot ?

Elle frémit. Entre le marquis et ses camarades, la soirée avait été si riche en événements qu'elle n'avait guère eu le temps de s'attarder sur la mort de Volpot. Pourtant sa figure terreuse, ses yeux exorbités, le filet de sang noirâtre qui coulait de sa bouche, tous les détails de ce cadavre étaient gravés dans son esprit… Ce n'était qu'un mercenaire criminel ! se répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Athos en lui caressant la joue.

Ce contact n'était pas désagréable… Il était toujours si gentil avec elle. Sans rien savoir d'elle, il s'était soucié d'elle dès le premier jour. Il avait pris soin de son apprentissage plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec aucun autre. Elle appréciait ses marques d'affection, mais elle craignait trop qu'il ne remarque que le satin de sa peau était bien trop lisse pour être masculin pour s'y abandonner. Elle se détourna.

\- Cela fait plus de six mois que je vous vois vous battre en duel, continua-t-il sans se démonter. Vous avez toujours fait en sorte de désarmer ou de seulement blesser vos adversaires. C'était la première fois que vous tuiez quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- C'est toujours dur au début… après cela devient plus facile.

\- Faut-il s'en réjouir ?

\- Peut-être pas. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut toujours y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tirer notre épée… Mais face à Volpot, vous n'aviez pas le choix.

Il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de lui conseiller d'aller dormir quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

* * *

Lia marchait dans les couloirs déserts du château de Pau. Dehors l'orage avait repris de plus belle et les éclairs illuminaient le couloir comme en plein jour. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il n'avait rien d'une femme dans sa chemise de mousseline et son pantalon noirs. Ses longs cheveux châtains attachés, il était redevenu le beau jeune homme un peu androgyne qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pris le déguisement de Lia de Beaulieu. Malgré l'heure tardive, il aurait été plus prudent de partir. Si quelqu'un le rencontrait, il serait forcé de le tuer.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et il vit apparaître la mince silhouette d'Aramis que soulignaient sa légère chemise blanche et son pantalon large. L'apprenti mousquetaire ne manifesta aucune surprise à voir Lia dans cette tenue et sans dire un mot tira son épée du fourreau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, d'un seul regard ils avaient compris qu'un seul survivrait à cette rencontre. Les fers se croisèrent.

Avec ses airs de jouvenceau, Lia était un duelliste hors pair. Son bras était fort et ses mouvements précis. Son corps svelte lui permettait de se mouvoir avec souplesse et vitalité. Aramis réalisa très vite qu'il possédait les mêmes qualités qu'elle avec en plus la force d'un homme. Pour le vaincre, il lui fallait redoubler de ruse et d'imagination. Malheureusement Lia n'en manquait pas.

Soudain, avec une rapidité presque surhumaine, il empoigna sa main et la serra si fort qu'elle lâcha son arme… Comment avait-il pu réussir une telle manœuvre ? Comment avait-il pu s'approcher si près d'elle sans qu'elle le touche ? Elle eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner que Lia l'attira contre lui pour prendre violemment possession de ses lèvres.

Stupéfaite, Aramis ne résistait pas à cette bouche avide qui dévorait ses lèvres forçant le doux passage avec voracité. Lia avait lâché son épée, d'une main il entourait fermement la taille de la jeune fille et de l'autre tirait la fine chemise hors du pantalon. D'un pas assuré, il la poussait en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée au mur. Deux longues mains, très fines et cependant fermes et solides, se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour dénouer le bandage qui enserrait sa poitrine.

\- Non… gémit-elle.

\- N'essaie pas de résister… murmurait-il en couvrant son visage de baisers. Tu en as envie, je le sais. Tu en as envie autant que moi.

Elle était hypnotisée par les yeux noirs de cet homme à la beauté irréelle… Oui, elle n'avait pas envie de lui résister… bien au contraire…

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Aramis, tu peux tromper le monde entier mais pas moi. Si le reste du monde est aveugle, je joue bien trop de cet aveuglement pour en être abusé. Tu peux te comporter comme le pire des soudards, tu dégages toujours le parfum doux et enivrant d'une femme… et tu en as le goût, continua-t-il en embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il entrouvrit sa chemise laissant apparaître deux seins blancs et fermes qu'il enveloppa dans ses paumes. Le contact de ces mains sur sa peau nue fit tressaillir la jeune fille qui dans un sursaut, le repoussa. Il saisit fermement ses poignets et immobilisa ses bras contre le mur.

\- Quel dommage de dissimuler de telles merveilles, fit-il alors que sa bouche s'aventurait sur son buste pour en dévorer les fruits.

\- Arrêtez…

Le son de la voix d'Aramis disait l'inverse de ses paroles, il semblait crier à cet homme de continuer encore et encore ses caresses.

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu de me repousser ? demandait-il entre deux baisers. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne peut te comprendre comme je te comprends, personne ne te regarde comme je te regarde, personne ne te désire comme je te désire…

\- Non…

\- Je suis le seul à avoir vu qui tu étais vraiment. Aucun homme ne te désirera comme moi…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me désire… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ton corps me dit le contraire.

Infiniment lentement, il faisait glisser ses mains le long des bras de la jeune fille. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses doigts à travers la mousseline de coton. Cette si fine séparation entre leurs deux peaux ne faisait qu'attiser son désir. Malgré sa timide résistance, elle voulait cet homme.

\- Laissez-moi… Je vous en prie…

\- Ta peau est délicieuse… souffla-t-il alors que sa langue traçait un sillon brûlant dans le cou de la jeune fille éperdue. Elle me rend fou… Et tes cheveux… fit-il en humant les mèches dorées qui glissaient sur sa nuque. Ils sont magnifiques… C'est dommage de les avoir si courts…

\- Ils étaient longs… répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Quand il l'enlaça, elle sut qu'elle allait s'abandonner à cet homme… Il était tout contre elle. Il avait beau paraître fluet, il l'enveloppait complètement. Malgré les vêtements, elle pouvait sentir le désir de cet homme… Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'un homme ne l'avait pas… François ! Pourquoi s'offrait-elle à un homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom ? Elle ne l'aimait pas… C'était François qu'elle aimait !

\- Tu es si belle … Tu n'es pas faite pour les combats et la guerre mais pour le plaisir et l'amour… Ce n'est pas avec mon épée que je veux te toucher…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un gémissement de douleur jaillit de ses lèvres avant qu'un mince filet d'un liquide sombre et poisseux ne s'en échappe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans mélange de surprise et d'effroi et son visage se décomposa dans une teinte terreuse qu'Aramis reconnut comme étant celle de la mort. Pourtant, ce ne fut que quand il bascula en arrière qu'elle remarqua la dague ensanglantée qu'elle tenait dans son poing…

\- J'étais le seul à pouvoir t'aimer et tu m'as tué… murmura-t-il avant de s'éteindre.

Aramis sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient sur son front baigné de sueur. Ses doigts tremblants s'agrippaient au drap et elle fixait les murs de sa chambre baignée d'obscurité. Elle était parfaitement réveillée et les images de son rêve étaient claires et précises.

Elle avait tué Lia… Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'une telle idée ait surgi dans son esprit après la mort de Volpot et sa dénonciation de Lia. Elle l'avait tué et pas seulement dans son rêve. En révélant à ses compagnons le secret de Lia, elle l'avait mis à mort aussi sûrement que si elle lui avait enfoncé une dague en plein cœur. Même si elle n'avait fait que son devoir, elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Lia avait beau être son ennemi, Aramis sentait en lui trop de courage, de noblesse et de désespoir pour ne pas l'apprécier malgré elle. Quand le jeune travesti avait évoqué le projet d'assassinat du marquis de Montsorot, elle avait senti que cette décision le torturait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu s'allier avec une canaille telle que Pierre Volpot et un factieux extrémiste tel que le prince de Soubise. Qu'avait-il bien pu endurer pour revêtir un déguisement de femme et s'adjoindre à ces intrigants ?… C'était son ennemi ! se répéta-t-elle. Même à contrecœur, il avait soutenu la tentative d'assassinat du marquis par Volpot… Mais son rêve lui montrait qu'elle éprouvait même plus que de la sympathie pour le mystérieux androgyne.

Elle n'avait encore jamais fait de tels rêves… Enfin si, mais c'était toujours François qu'elle voyait dans ses fantasmes. Elle n'avait jamais désiré un autre homme que lui. Même mort, il demeurait le seul homme de sa vie… Pourtant les caresses imaginaires du protestant la faisaient encore frissonner.

Elle passa sa main dans ses mèches folles et les rejeta en arrière. Son déguisement et ses mensonges avaient trop mis à mal son esprit et Lia avait porté le coup de grâce à son entendement. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Renée d'Herblay ou Aramis ? Un homme ou une femme ? Son identité se perdait dans ce brouillard et elle était fatalement attirée par le seul être qui évoluait dans le même chaos qu'elle. Elle était attirée par Lia non par parce qu'il était incroyablement séduisant mais parce qu'il portait des robes et elle des pantalons.

Ce jeu de dupes est en train de me rendre complètement folle !


	20. Tête-à-tête

Un joli lierre s'était formé sur les murs de l'hôtel où s'était installé Lia. Si un homme aurait eu du mal à y prendre appui, Aramis était assez légère pour y grimper jusqu'à se hisser à la chambre de Lia. Bien que la façade soit côté cour, on était au beau milieu de la journée et elle avait eu de la chance qu'aucun client ou domestique ne la voie. Toute risquée que soit son inspection, elle ne pouvait la faire qu'en plein jour pendant que Lia était au Conseil royal. Elle aurait dû y être mais les débats s'étaient figés depuis plusieurs semaines. Partisans et opposants au rattachement de la Navarre ne cessaient de répéter les mêmes arguments sans que le Conseil ne penche d'un côté ou de l'autre. L'arrivée du roi était annoncée pour le début du mois prochain. Aucun camp n'ayant réussi à prendre l'avantage, il était plus que probable que la venue du souverain convaincrait les hésitants et offrirait la Navarre à la couronne de France. Les mousquetaires devaient juste veiller à ce qu'aucun incident ne vienne entraver la bonne marche des événements. Tout était si calme qu'Aramis n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'arracher à la compagnie d'Athos et Porthos pour aller examiner la chambre de Lia en son absence.

Était-ce parce qu'elle pressentait que le mystérieux travesti attendait l'arrivée de Louis XIII pour agir qu'Aramis se livrait à cette fouille ? Peut-être… mais alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit à ses camarades où elle se rendait ? Elle haussa les épaules pour écarter d'elle ces pensées. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en vaines tergiversations.

Les malles de Lia furent peu instructives. A l'exception d'un pantalon, Aramis n'y trouva que les effets habituels d'une jeune femme noble : robes, corsets, chemises… Pas l'ombre d'une arme. Sans doute les gardait-il sur lui, songea-t-elle en repensant à ces étranges lanières de cuir qu'il dissimulait sur ses avant-bras. Elle s'attaqua au secrétaire dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une indication sur les projets du duc de Soubise. Il n'y avait aucun courrier, aucune missive. Cet homme brûlait-il donc toute sa correspondance ? Elle ne mit la main que sur un gros carnet rempli de croquis. Elle n'apprendrait probablement rien de ces dessins mais il n'y avait rien d'autre de personnel dans toute la chambre. Elle s'assit donc devant le bureau et feuilleta le carnet. Une jeune fille y était représentée. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de croquis, avec toujours la même fille, seules les postures et les expressions changeant. Cette fille ressemblait à Lia à s'y méprendre mais ses traits paraissaient plus jeunes et plus doux. Aramis n'imaginait pas que Lia puisse être assez narcissique pour se dessiner autant de fois.

Sur la fin, des feuilles avaient été arrachées… Les yeux d'Aramis s'agrandirent pour exprimer un complet ahurissement. Après des pages arrachées, il y avait un portrait différent de tous les autres. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Lia avait dessiné son visage avec une telle précision que c'en était saisissant. C'était elle. L'éclat de ses yeux, le léger sourire qu'elle esquissait avant de se moquer de Porthos, les cheveux qui ondulaient sur sa joue, tout y était à un détail près… sur le dessin, ses traits étaient encore plus féminins qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Il était impossible de se méprendre sur le sexe du modèle, c'était indubitablement une jeune fille. Ses rêves ne l'avaient donc pas trompée, Lia avait vu la femme cachée derrière l'aspirant mousquetaire. Elle pouvait berner le monde entier mais un homme qui se déguisait en femme avec un tel talent ne s'était pas laissé abuser. Elle aurait dû deviner que les regards de Lia étaient ceux d'un homme sur une femme. Elle sentait de plus en plus souvent ces yeux de braise qui s'attardaient sur elle et il lui avait bien semblé y lire du désir.

Elle feuilletait le journal avec une attention grandissante quand elle découvrit au milieu de la myriade de croquis, un long texte d'une dizaine de pages griffonnées dans une écriture soignée. C'était l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur aussi proches et complices que s'ils avaient été jumeaux. Le récit était écrit à la troisième personne avec distanciation pourtant en lisant les prénoms des deux jeunes protestants, Aramis comprit que le travesti avait vécu les événements relatés. L'horreur l'envahissait alors qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Tous les instants d'une nuit de cauchemars étaient relatés avec une minutie impitoyable. Il lui semblait voir sous ses yeux les tortures qu'avait endurées la sœur dans l'espoir de protéger son frère contraint d'assister à son martyre.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas rentrer chez les gens sans y être invité ?

Aramis tressaillit. Devant la porte, Lia, ou plutôt Charles, la fixait les yeux brûlants de colère et un pistolet braqué sur elle. Plongée dans ce terrifiant récit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

\- Vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis sous prétexte que vous êtes « soldat du roi » ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

A ces mots, Aramis sut qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. Elle jeta le carnet qu'elle tenait entre les mains à la figure du protestant et tandis que celui-ci faisait un écart pour éviter le projectile, elle courait vers la fenêtre. Un poignard se planta dans le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sursauta avant de sentir un poids s'abattre sur sa nuque et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Charles rangea le pistolet dans la poche dissimulée sous un drapé de sa robe. Cette arme était dissuasive car même s'il savait parfaitement s'en servir, il répugnait à l'utiliser. Heureusement il avait réduit à l'impuissance son visiteur inopportun sans alerter toute l'auberge par un bruyant coup de feu, songeait-il en écartant la chaise avec laquelle il avait assommé l'aspirant mousquetaire. Néanmoins Charles savait que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Aramis n'était certainement pas venu dans sa chambre en son absence pour lui conter fleurette. S'il était là, cela signifiait que les mousquetaires se méfiaient de Lia. Toute sa mission risquait d'être compromise… Ce propre à rien de Volpot ! pesta-t-il. Non content d'avoir lamentablement échoué dans sa sale besogne, il l'avait probablement compromis avec lui. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur un tel homme.

Il retira le couteau planté dans le mur et le replaça sur son poignet gauche en se félicitant de l'efficacité de ce dispositif. D'une simple pression, il pouvait saisir la dague cachée sur son avant-bras droit ou projeter celle de son avant-bras gauche sur ses adversaires. Si les premiers temps, il avait dû prendre garde à ne pas déclancher le mécanisme par inadvertance, aujourd'hui il se sentait désarmé quand les lames n'étaient pas contre sa peau.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Bien sûr, il était bien trop prudent pour laisser traîner des papiers compromettants dans sa chambre. Il portait ses armes sur lui et brûlait toute sa correspondance avec Benjamin de Soubise. S'il avait transcrit ses souvenirs de la plus terrible nuit de sa vie dans son journal rien n'y indiquait qu'il n'était pas la jeune femme noble qu'il paraissait être. Pourtant, il connaissait assez l'arbitraire des soldats du roi pour savoir que même les protestants les plus irréprochables n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une incarcération. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de s'enfuir de suite, il pourrait toujours revenir sous un autre déguisement. Toutefois, il n'avait pas envie de renoncer à l'identité de Lia sur une simple supposition. Lia n'était pas qu'un masque, elle continuait à vivre à travers Charles tant qu'il portait son nom.

Avec prudence, il s'accroupit devant le corps inerte d'Aramis. Etendu devant la fenêtre, son visage contre le parquet ciré enfoui sous ses cheveux blonds, le jeune soldat était à sa merci. Un coup de couteau bien situé, juste dans l'oreille, et Charles serait débarrassé de cet indiscret. Même si le protestant n'aimait pas tuer, surtout de sang-froid, il n'aurait pas hésité s'il avait été sûr que cela sauvegarderait sa mission. Mais cela était loin d'être assuré. Si Aramis était dans sa chambre, ses deux compagnons avaient sûrement conçu des doutes à son égard. Il serait plus sage d'interroger le garçon.

Après avoir attrapé des cordes solides, Charles l'empoigna par la taille et le tourna vers lui. En un instant, tous les sens du jeune protestant s'emballèrent. Son cœur battait à se rompre, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'une chaleur prenait possession de lui et que sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Aramis paraissait juste assoupi et son visage était étrangement détendu. Charles ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Si sa raison lui répétait que c'était un homme, son corps pensait tout autrement depuis bien longtemps et tenir le jeune éphèbe contre lui était en train de le rendre fou. Etait-il vraiment possible que ces traits si délicats soient ceux d'un homme ? Malgré les cheveux courts, Charles avait l'impression de contempler une très jeune et très belle femme. Ses lèvres étaient un appel aux baisers les plus fougueux et sa peau de lis ne semblait faite que pour les caresses les plus tendres. Sans résister plus longtemps, il passa la main sur sa joue si lisse que jamais la lame d'un rasoir n'avait dû s'y poser. Ce n'était pas une peau d'homme ! De son autre main, il pressa davantage le corps d'Aramis contre le sien. Sa taille était fine comme celle d'une femme et il était léger comme une plume.

Depuis des semaines, Aramis obsédait son esprit et envahissait ses rêves. Charles n'arrivait même plus à dessiner à sa sœur, ses crayons n'esquissant plus que ce visage qui le hantait… Se pouvait-il que ses désirs aient vu au-delà des apparences ? Tous ses sens lui criaient que c'était une femme… une femme belle et désirable…

Très lentement, il se pencha sur ce si joli visage et prit possession de ces lèvres qui le défiaient depuis des semaines. Plus rien n'existait à part cette bouche délicieuse qu'il dévorait avec passion… C'était une femme… Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Le parfum de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps le grisaient et faisaient taire ses derniers doutes… Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible qu'une jeune fille se déguise en mousquetaire.

Sa main glissa le long de son cou jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'encolure du pourpoint… Dans ses rêves, quand il le déboutonnait, il découvrait un buste aux formes enivrantes. Il pouvait enfin savoir. Il suffisait d'un geste, il saurait s'il s'était ou non fourvoyé. Ses doigts s'agrippaient au tissu en tremblant… Une simple pression sur les boutons et le vêtement livrerait ses secrets… Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il n'avait qu'à ôter ce vêtement et tout deviendrait plus simple. S'il découvrait le torse maigrelet d'un adolescent, son obsession s'achèverait aussitôt et si c'était les seins d'une jeune fille, ses désirs trouveraient enfin leur raison d'être. Malgré toutes ces années à vivre comme une femme, Charles était un homme. Un homme de vingt ans qui n'avait jamais connu la douce chaleur du corps d'une femme… Un simple geste et… Et quoi ? se demanda-t-il en relâchant brusquement la pression autour de la taille d'Aramis. Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Même dans l'éventualité fort improbable qu'Aramis soit une fille déguisée en garçon, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il n'espérait quand même pas la séduire. Aucune femme ne se donnerait à un travesti. Quelle folie avait bien pu le frapper ? Avait-il donc envisagé pendant quelques minutes d'abuser d'une femme inconsciente ? Cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée. Charles tuerait si nécessaire mais jamais il ne forcerait une femme. Il valait mieux oublier ces folles idées. Garçon ou fille, Aramis était un soldat du roi et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

La nuque d'Aramis était douloureuse et ses yeux brouillés comme dans un mauvais réveil quand elle reprit connaissance. Elle voulut retirer le pan de drap qui était entré dans sa bouche mais elle était incapable de bouger les bras. A la tension autour de ses poignets, elle devina qu'elle était attachée, les bras en croix.

Merveilleux ! soupira-t-elle. Elle était encore endormie et faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Elle allait sûrement avoir droit à une séance de torture onirique.

\- Bien dormi ? fit une voix rauque.

Lia lui faisait face. Sa robe d'un noir de jais soulignait les reflets acajous de ses longs cheveux dénoués qui tombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules… Charles… Tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne rêvait pas. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un drap était un bâillon et elle était prisonnière de cet homme… Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. Elle n'avait même pas prévenue ses camarades. Ils auraient pu assurer ses arrières si elle n'avait bêtement préféré agir seule.

La lumière de la chambre indiquait que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Athos et Porthos devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Pour autant, il était peu probable qu'ils pensent à la chercher dans la chambre de Lia.

\- Je vais retirer votre bâillon mais si vous tentez le moindre cri, je vous jure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous égorger.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Aramis dès qu'elle pût parler à nouveau.

\- N'inversez pas les rôles, Aramis ! C'est vous qui vous êtes introduit dans ma chambre et qui avez fouillé mes affaires !

\- Avez-vous l'habitude d'assommer et d'attacher tous vos visiteurs ?

\- Uniquement ceux qui ne sont pas invités, répliqua Charles. Si vous souhaitiez tant me rendre visite, il fallait me le demander… Je vous aurais volontiers accueilli, ajouta-t-il en passant la main sur la joue d'Aramis.

A quoi jouait-il ? Il devait interroger Aramis et non le courtiser. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contenir le désir qui montait en lui devant les yeux lumineux d'Aramis.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez guère les soldats du roi ! dit-elle en détournant son visage rougissant.

Si son ton était moqueur, cette attitude bravache dissimulait une appréhension grandissante. Elle se souvenait du portrait trouvé dans le journal de Charles et le regard que cet homme posait sur elle était plus qu'explicite. Elle avait beau porter un pantalon et lui une robe, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était une femme ligotée face à un homme.

\- Avec vous, je pourrais faire une exception… murmura-t-il.

Il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle avait plus d'une fois rêvé de cet homme et il avait la même beauté hypnotisante dans la réalité.

\- Et je sais que vous en avez aussi envie…

Non, elle n'en avait pas envie ! Alors que les lèvres de Charles s'approchaient des siennes, cette certitude éclatait dans son esprit. Elle ne le désirait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme à qui elle voulait offrir ses lèvres. François. Elle n'appartiendrait jamais à un autre.

Elle plongea ses yeux devenus d'un bleu aussi froid que celui d'un glacier dans ceux de Charles.

\- Vous vous trompez, Charles, répondit-elle sèchement en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Les pupilles noires de Charles devinrent plus sombre que la nuit dans une expression effrayante et avant qu'Aramis ait compris ce qui se passait, un poing s'abattit sur son visage. La violence du coup fut telle que la jeune fille aurait été projetée contre le mur si ses liens ne l'avaient pas retenue. Son corps se balança quelques instants d'avant en arrière, ses cheveux dorés flottant autour de son visage.

Lui tournant le dos, Charles tentait de contenir la rage qui l'envahissait. S'il avait frappé Aramis, c'était surtout contre lui-même que cette fureur voulait s'exercer… Charles. Dans la bouche d'Aramis, son nom avait sonné comme une injure. En l'appelant ainsi, ce gamin l'avait couvert d'opprobre. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que c'était une femme ? Comment avait-il pu s'illusionner au point de confondre ses désirs avec la réalité ? Comment surtout avait-il pu oublier quelques instants la mission qu'il s'était fixée ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à nouveau à son prisonnier. Diantre, il n'y avait pas été de main morte ! L'arcane sourcilière gauche d'Aramis avait éclaté et saignait abondamment. Ce gosse était à moitié sonné mais il mettait un point d'honneur à le toiser avec hauteur. Fier et têtu, ce gamin. Pourtant au fond de son iris bleuté, Charles lisait une angoisse qui le saisit aux tripes… C'était la même angoisse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de sa sœur quand elle avait compris ce que ses bourreaux attendaient d'elle.

Pendant des années, Charles avait traqué les assassins de sa famille. L'un après l'autre, il les avait mis à mort. Il avait regardé sans s'émouvoir la terreur défigurer leurs traits à l'approche du coup de grâce. Mais là c'était différent. La peur d'un innocent était bien plus bouleversante que celle d'un criminel… Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il devenu comme ses bourreaux ? Non ! Il était le bras de la justice et comme elle, il devait être aveugle et ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il allait tuer le jeune soldat parce qu'il le fallait, sans brutalité et en lui évitant toute souffrance inutile parce qu'il n'était pas un tortionnaire.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est devenue Lia ? fit Aramis sans tenir compte de la question de celui qui la maintenait captive.

Etonné Charles fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il donc dans la tête ? Toute personne normale aurait posé des questions sur le sort qui l'attendait plutôt que d'inciter son geôlier à parler de son passé. Espérait-il l'émouvoir de façon aussi grossière ?

\- C'était votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? insista Aramis. Ont-ils fini par la tuer ou a-t-elle perdu la raison ?

Seigneur, comme il détestait l'idée de devoir le tuer ! songea Charles.

\- Les deux, soupira-t-il. Après qu'ils se soient acharnés sur elle comme des bêtes sauvages, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Je l'ai soignée pendant des jours et des nuits en espérant que mon amour arriverait à raviver l'étincelle que ces barbares avaient détruite. Mais la blessure avait été trop profonde, même moi je ne pouvais pas la ramener… Je crois qu'elle a repris conscience un court moment et elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi… Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est pendue quelques jours plus tard…

La voix du jeune homme s'était brisée.

\- Alors vous avez pris sa place, c'est cela ? reprit Aramis avec douceur. Vous êtes devenu elle pour la venger.

Charles examinait Aramis avec perplexité. Benjamin de Soubise était un proche de sa famille, il avait été très attaché à Lia. Il était le seul à connaître la vérité sur Charles de Beaulieu et lui avait offert sa protection pour accomplir sa vengeance. Pourtant, si Soubise était un complice et un appui, Charles avait toujours su que le prince se servait de lui sans réellement le comprendre. La compréhension d'Aramis lui était inhabituelle et la situation la rendait encore plus insolite… et douloureuse.

\- J'aurais fait pareil, poursuivit Aramis. Si on avait massacré ceux que j'aimais, je n'aurais pas pu prouver le repos avant d'avoir tué leurs assassins de ma main…

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! l'interrompit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressens !

Oh si, je ne le sais que trop bien…

\- Je vais vous tuer et votre compassion n'y changera rien !

\- Pourquoi devez-vous me tuer ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé votre Volpot attaquer le marquis de Montsorot ? Nous n'avons rien de commun avec ceux qui ont détruit votre famille.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Excusez-moi mais si je dois mourir, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi !

A ces mots, Charles éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes sidérant, Aramis !… Je ferai vite pour vous tuer, vous le sentirez à peine, ajouta-t-il affectueusement.

\- Que faites-vous en Navarre ? Quel but poursuivez-vous ?

\- Vous n'en démordez pas ! Très bien, je vais vous répondre même si je crains que cela vous échappe. Vous avez du cœur mais vous n'êtes qu'un catholique. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que les miens endurent car vous ne le vivez pas dans votre chair… Pendant des années, j'ai retrouvé un à un les bourreaux de ma sœur. Je pensais qu'elle ne trouverait la paix que quand le dernier d'entre eux serait dans la tombe mais je me trompais. Ces hommes n'étaient rien que des soldats comme il y en a des milliers, des catholiques qui savent qu'ils peuvent torturer impunément les miens.

Une lueur folle s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Ces hommes sont morts mais les miens continuent de mourir ! Chaque jour apporte un nouveau cortège de persécution ! Ma sœur ne reposera en paix que quand plus aucun catholique n'osera plus porter la main sur une femme protestante sans craindre le pire des châtiments ! Je vais susciter une telle terreur à tous les catholiques de France que plus aucun n'osera s'attaquer à mes frères !

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? balbutia Aramis la lèvre tremblante.

A présent, elle était terrifiée par cet homme. La douleur de la mort de sa sœur l'avait plongé dans une démence fanatique. Quels que soient ses projets, ils étaient certainement insensés et dangereux et il était prêt à tout pour les accomplir.

\- D'abord, je vais vous tuer.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, une dague effilée à la main. La jeune fille saisit les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets et se balança vivement en arrière. Ses talons s'arc-boutèrent contre le mur puis prenant ainsi de l'élan, Aramis projeta ses jambes contre Charles. Le jeune travesti roula au travers de la chambre, évitant de peu de se cogner aux battants de la porte.

\- A quoi bon résister, vous savez que vous êtes à ma merci ! Vous ne risquez que de rendre votre mort plus douloureuse !

\- Vous croyez que je vais me laisser égorger !

\- Je pensais plutôt à un coup dans le cœur, c'est plus propre et plus rapide. Mais je crains d'en être réduit à des méthodes plus déplaisantes.

Il empoigna le col de son pourpoint mais avant qu'il puisse enfoncer son poignard, Aramis lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. La jeune fille avait visé son entrejambe mais le flot de jupes l'avait empêchée d'atteindre la zone la plus sensible de l'anatomie de son agresseur. Si elle avait mieux visé, Charles aurait été assommé de douleur. S'il courba sous la force du coup, il ne mit que quelques instants à se relever.

Il allait l'attaquer de nouveau. Il brandissait son poignard en avant, décidé cette fois à la blesser coûte que coûte plutôt qu'à l'immobiliser, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.


	21. Confiance

Aramis baissait piteusement la tête alors qu'Athos coupait ses liens avec son épée.

Elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes de plus face à Charles si son compagnon n'avait pas surgi providentiellement. Après, tout s'était déroulé très vite, à peine Athos avait-il eu le temps d'embrasser la pièce du regard que sans l'once d'une hésitation, Charles avait sauté par la fenêtre. Le mousquetaire l'avait suivi aussitôt laissant la jeune captive seule dans la chambre désertée et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait senti monter en elle une sourde appréhension. Athos l'avait sauvée mais lui faire face à présent lui paraissait insurmontable. Même s'il parvenait à rattraper Charles, il serait furieux contre elle et ce serait justifié. Elle s'était conduite de façon hasardeuse et dangereuse.

Après une attente interminable, il était revenu dans la chambre et sans un mot l'avait libérée.

\- Je vous remercie, fit-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Essayez de trouver quelque chose pour vous essuyer le visage, vous êtes couvert de sang.

Il n'y avait nulle douceur dans sa voix et ses paroles sonnaient comme un ordre. En évitant de croiser son regard, Aramis s'exécuta tandis qu'il commençait à examiner les effets personnels de Charles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

\- Si vous avez eu le temps de fouiller ces affaires, vous pourriez peut-être me dire s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, que je ne perde mon temps inutilement.

\- Il y a un journal mais il ne donne aucun indice sur ses projets. Charles devait prendre soin à ne rien laisser de compromettant derrière lui.

\- Ainsi il s'appelle Charles. Nous progresserions plus vite si vous me disiez tout ce que vous avez appris.

La voix d'Athos était froide et tranchante comme la lame d'une épée. Il ne s'était jamais adressé à elle de la sorte et la jeune fille s'en sentait glacée. En fixant obstinément ses mains, elle lui raconta tous les événements de la journée. Son récit fut suivi d'un silence si pesant qu'elle osa enfin relever la tête vers lui. Aramis comprit alors comment Athos pouvait effrayer ses adversaires d'un seul regard. Les yeux qu'il posait sur elle étaient comme figés dans une fureur glaciale et il lui apparut que si cette colère éclatait, elle la balayerait comme un fétu de paille. Puis elle vit les poings d'Athos se serrer et elle attendit docilement le coup qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui infliger.

\- Rentrons au château, dit-il.

En sachant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, Aramis le suivit.

\- Porthos n'est pas encore revenu, déclara Athos quand ils furent arrivés. Il était allé vous chercher du côté de la résidence du marquis.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Aramis, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je suis responsable de cette mission et j'ai fait une erreur grossière. Je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligent pour dominer un peu votre côté impulsif mais j'avais tort. Vous n'êtes qu'une tête brûlée incontrôlable et inconséquente. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de fouiller les effets de Lia ou Charles puisque c'est son nom. Nous aurions pu agir ensemble. Un pour tous, tous pour un, nous aurions monté la garde pendant que vous examiniez la chambre et cela aurait évité que cet homme nous file entre les doigts. Mais monsieur ne nous trouve pas dignes de lui et préfère agir seul sans prévenir personne. Le résultat est fameux : nous avons un protestant fanatique dans la nature. C'est un homme qui n'a rien à perdre, il ne renoncera pas et nous ne savons pas quand et où il va frapper… Ne vous en veuillez pas, Aramis. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû vous emmener avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas assez fiable pour faire un bon mousquetaire. Vous êtes un gamin écervelé et j'aurais dû vous mettre au pas bien plus tôt… Maintenant, vous allez rentrer dans votre chambre et vous n'en sortirez que quand je vous le dirai. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons retournés à Paris, j'entends à ce que vous vous conduisiez comme un bon petit soldat. Ne vous avisez pas de faire un pas sans que je vous en aie donné la permission. Si vous osez ne serait-ce qu'aller faire vos besoins sans m'en avoir informé au préalable, vous pourrez tirer un trait sur la compagnie des mousquetaires… Allez vous coucher, je ne veux plus vous voir.

A l'énoncé de ce discours, Aramis s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. La tête et les épaules baissées, il avait disparu dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. S'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux, Athos s'en serait ému. L'angoisse qui l'avait saisi au milieu de l'après-midi devant l'absence prolongée du jeune garçon s'était muée en une rage que seul son flegme empêchait de se déverser en torrents bouillants.

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou ! C'était la seconde fois en moins d'un mois qu'il disparaissait sans rien dire pour se livrer à d'hasardeuses équipées. S'il s'en était bien sorti la première fois, sauvant la vie de Montsorot, cette fois-ci son entreprise avait été calamiteuse. La disparition de Charles était un désastre. Avec ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé du jeune protestant, Athos doutait que celui-ci ne renonce à ses obscurs projets. Charles reviendrait mais sous quelle identité ? Arriveraient-ils à reconnaître un ennemi dont même le sexe était indéterminé ?

Quelle folie avait saisi Aramis pour qu'il aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi stupidement ? C'était du sabotage pur et simple ! Athos aurait dû se montrer plus vigilant avec son jeune compagnon. Il avait bien senti que la pitié que celui-ci éprouvait à l'égard du travesti pouvait être dangereuse, il était en partie responsable de ce fiasco. Le petit aurait pu se faire tuer en plus… En plus ou surtout ?… Quelle inconscience ! Il l'avait recherché dans la moitié des tavernes paloises avant d'envisager qu'il ait pu être assez insensé pour être dans la chambre de Lia. A quelques minutes près, il l'aurait trouvé baignant dans son sang. Rien qu'à cette idée, il sentait la fureur l'envahir à nouveau. S'il avait hésité plus longtemps devant la porte de Lia… S'il n'avait pas entendu le fracas d'une lutte… Non, il ne voulait pas y songer !

Athos ne parlerait pas de cette bévue au capitaine. Malgré sa colère, il était trop attaché à ce garçon pour risquer de le faire renvoyer de la compagnie. Il aurait dû surveiller Aramis, il assumerait la responsabilité de la fuite de Charles. Mais il lui allait passer l'envie de commettre d'autres imprudences. Il allait lui en faire baver ! Il était déjà satisfait de son petit laïus, Aramis avait paru anéanti en allant se coucher.

Athos ne l'aurait probablement jamais reconnu mais plus qu'exaspéré, il était surtout blessé par l'attitude de son compagnon. Avant de le connaître, il ne s'était jamais senti si naturellement attaché à un de ses camarades. Dès les premiers instants, il l'avait apprécié. Sans rien savoir de lui, il lui avait offert son amitié, sa confiance et son soutien. Il avait tout fait pour qu'Aramis soit à l'aise avec eux. Il avait pris le temps d'apprivoiser cet enfant aux yeux tristes. Mais au lieu de s'ouvrir à lui, Aramis s'était renfermé. De plus en plus souvent, il demeurait silencieux comme perdu dans ses pensées. Et maintenant, il ne prenait même pas la peine de les informer quand il prenait de dangereuses initiatives. Il les traitait comme s'ils n'étaient que des collègues encombrants. Comment pouvait-il les traiter avec autant de mépris ? Ne lui avaient-ils pas prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance ? Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était son ami ?

\- L'avez-vous retrouvé ? l'interrompit une voix familière.

* * *

Aramis jeta son épée au pied du lit et s'écroula sur le matelas.

Athos aurait pu lui infliger une solide rossée ou l'agonir d'injures mais cela n'était pas dans son caractère de laisser éclater sa colère même justifiée. Il s'était contenté de lui expliquer calmement à quel point elle s'était montrée indigne de la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle… Et il avait raison ! Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle s'était effectivement comportée comme « une tête brûlée incontrôlable et inconséquente ». Par sa faute, Charles était en fuite mais toujours déterminé à accomplir ses sombres desseins. Ils ne pouvaient plus le surveiller et n'avaient aucune preuve des machinations de Soubise. Par sa bêtise, elle avait compromis toute leur mission en Navarre. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était « pas assez fiable pour faire un bon mousquetaire ». Elle s'était laissée aveugler par le désespoir qu'elle avait deviné chez Lia… Une gamine écervelée ! Ce qualificatif était parfaitement adapté. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, impulsive et fantasque !

De sourds sanglots commençaient à agiter sa poitrine. Elle venait de perdre ses deux seuls amis. Les paroles d'Athos avaient été claires. Elle l'avait irrémédiablement déçu… A son arrivée dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, Athos et Porthos avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenue. Athos avait cru en elle. Il avait mis tant d'énergie dans sa formation qu'elle devait lui apparaître comme une cuisante déconvenue. Maintenant, elle était vraiment seule. Elle ne comptait plus pour eux. Ils avaient été ses amis et maintenant elle était à nouveau toute seule.

Sa porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle essuya vivement son visage et se redressa… Cette journée n'aurait donc pas de fin. Elle n'allait sans doute pas échapper à la rossée qu'elle méritait.

* * *

En poussant la porte de la chambre d'Aramis, Porthos était furieux. Les explications d'Athos avaient changé son inquiétude teintée d'exaspération en une rage bouillante. Il était bien décidé à lui flanquer une correction qui lui passerait définitivement le goût de jouer les feu follets. Mais quand Aramis lui fit face, pâle comme un linge avec ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux en bataille et son arcade sourcilière ensanglantée, la colère déserta le cœur de l'impétueux mousquetaire.

Le petit paraissait bouleversé. Athos pouvait se montrer si dur parfois ! Il adorait Aramis et plaçait de grands espoirs dans le jeune apprenti. Cela se traduisait tant par des démonstrations d'affection fort inhabituelles chez lui que par des exigences qui confinaient à la cruauté… Porthos n'avait pas oublié l'entraînement presque inhumain qu'il avait fait subir à Aramis…

Pauvre gosse ! Il avait dû pleurer.

Sans dire un mot, Porthos alla s'asseoir sur le lit au côté de son jeune ami. Il aurait voulu prononcer des paroles réconfortantes mais à la différence de ses compagnons, il était malhabile avec les mots.

\- Votre paupière est couverte de sang…

Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire ! Quel balourd, il était ! songeait-il avec embarras.

\- Est-ce Athos qui…

\- Non, c'est Charles… Lia…

\- Cette ordure vous a frappé, grogna Porthos.

\- Je crois que j'ai repoussé ses avances un peu maladroitement…

Les yeux de Porthos s'exorbitèrent jusqu'à ressembler à des soucoupes tandis que le visage d'Aramis reprenait des couleurs passant d'un blanc livide au rouge le plus soutenu. Puis un rire tonitruant secoua l'énorme poitrine du colosse.

\- Cela ne vous suffit pas d'avoir toutes les filles à vos pieds… pouffa-t-il. Il faut en plus… Il vous faut en plus les plus jolis garçons…

Il riait tant que son visage était congestionné et de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux noirs.

\- C'est malin ! maugréa Aramis.

La moue boudeuse qu'elle avait esquissée se mua malgré elle en un grand éclat de rire. Porthos allait se moquer d'elle pendant des mois avec cette histoire mais il fallait bien avouer que de son point de vue, il y avait de quoi.

Ils rirent pendant un long moment ne s'interrompant que pour reprendre leur souffle et se lancer quelques brocards.

\- Bourreau de cœurs !

\- Goinfre !

\- Blanc-bec !

\- Mastodonte !

Ce fou rire la soulageait bien plus que toutes les larmes versées. Toute la tension accumulée au cours de ses dernières heures s'évaporait à la chaleur du cœur généreux de Porthos. Finalement elle n'était pas seule.

Quand enfin le calme revint, Porthos se leva.

\- Tout cela m'a ouvert l'appétit, pas vous ? Que diriez-vous d'aller nous sustenter dans une de ces charmantes tavernes paloises ?

\- Non, je ne dois pas sortir d'ici.

Ses traits s'étaient assombris.

\- Je préférerais combattre seul tous les gardes du Cardinal plutôt que d'affronter une nouvelle fois la colère d'Athos, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Moi aussi, ma foi !

Il passa son large bras autour de l'épaule d'Aramis.

\- Ne craignez rien, il va se calmer…

\- Je l'ai déçu, dit-elle tristement. Il ne me fera plus confiance désormais.

\- Vous avez commis une bévue, ce n'est pas dramatique non plus. Nous allons juste devoir redoubler de vigilance… J'ai parlé à Athos, le capitaine ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne lui dira pas ?

\- Non, même si ça le démange de vous flanquer une fessée qui vous interdirait la position assise pendant un mois, il ne fera rien qui puisse compromettre votre avenir dans la compagnie. Il croit toujours en vous, il est juste blessé par votre manque de confiance à notre égard… Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Mon manque de confiance à votre égard ? répéta-t-elle les yeux agrandis de surprise. Mais… Je n'ai jamais…

\- Enfin Aramis, regardez votre comportement ! Vous êtes secret, plutôt discret et parfois vous vous renfermez sur vous-même sans raison. Ce n'est pas bien grave, Athos est encore plus secret que vous. Mais depuis que nous avons quitté Paris, c'est de pire en pire. Vous disparaissez des heures entières sans nous en informer. Vous espionnez le prince de Soubise, allez sauver le marquis de Montsorot. Vous menez toutes sortes d'aventures comme si nous n'existions pas.

\- Porthos, je vous assure que…

Que pouvait-elle donc objecter ? Il n'avait pas tort. Elle les avait traités avec un dédain des plus injustifiés. Entre le père de François et Charles de Beaulieu, elle avait été trop décontenancée pour songer à ses compagnons.

\- Je suis désolé, Porthos, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'avoir des amis.

\- Eh bien, c'est une très bonne habitude que vous devriez prendre, lui recommanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

\- Bon, c'est bien joli tout cela mais, foi de Porthos, je suis affamé ! Je vais descendre aux cuisines nous chercher à manger, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Cela me tente assez.

Le mousquetaire allait quitter la pièce quand une petite voix timide l'arrêta :

\- Porthos… Vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil que j'aie jamais rencontré…

Toujours assise sur le lit, Aramis posait sur lui un regard si empli de reconnaissance que Porthos fondit complètement. En un instant, il lui avait sauté au cou, l'écrasant sous son poids. Les marques d'affection de Porthos étaient souvent douloureuses pour la mince constitution de la jeune fille, pourtant bien qu'il l'étouffât à moitié entre ses bras, ce contact avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse jamais rester en colère contre vous ? maugréa Porthos en la libérant.

\- Vous savez bien que j'ai un charme ravageur, railla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Attention Aramis, si vous vous aventurez sur ce terrain, il n'est pas certain que vous évitiez la rossée que je comptais vous donner, dit-il en passant sa grosse main dans ses mèches blondes les ébouriffant encore davantage.

Puis, il descendit aux cuisines. En revenant une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Aramis assoupi tout habillé sur les couvertures et fut à nouveau frappé par la délicatesse et la fraîcheur de ses traits détendus par le sommeil.

Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, songea-t-il avec attendrissement.

Il déposa quelques victuailles sur la table et attrapa la cape de son compagnon pour l'en recouvrir.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


	22. Un roi en Navarre

Si lors de leurs premières semaines en Navarre, l'automne avait été plutôt clément, à la mi-novembre, le soleil qui inondait la capitale béarnaise ne parvenait pas adoucir le froid mordant annonçant les frimas de l'hiver. Aramis remonta le col de sa cape sur ses oreilles afin de les protéger du vent. Malgré la foule amassée dans les rues de Pau pour accueillir le fils d'Henri IV, elle grelottait. Le roi devait souffrir perché sur son cheval même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, avançant avec le port altier que lui conférait la noblesse de son rang. Le capitaine de Tréville se tenait à ses côtés, accompagné de la majorité de ses mousquetaires dont les casaques bleu et or resplendissaient dans les rues baignées de lumière. Aramis se demandait si elle aurait autant d'allure que tous ses hommes le jour où elle revêtirait cette casaque… Un violent coup de coude la sortit de ses rêveries.

\- Je doute que nos ennemis soient cachés parmi les mousquetaires ! Observez plutôt la foule !

Observer la foule ! Comme s'ils pouvaient discerner quelque chose dans cette masse compacte agglomérée dans les rues ! A entendre Athos, la sécurité du roi reposait sur eux trois plus que sur le cortège de mousquetaires qui entourait le souverain. Seule la dureté de son regard la dissuada de lui asséner une réplique cinglante. L'heure n'était pas propice à une dispute et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme face aux perpétuelles rebuffades de son compagnon. Depuis deux semaines, elle ne cessait d'essuyer son autoritarisme et ses vexations et même si elle avait mérité son courroux, son tempérament ardent ne la portait pas à la docilité.

\- Nous verrions mieux si nous étions un peu en hauteur, objecta-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Elle désigna du doigt les gamins des rues qui avaient grimpé sur les rambardes et les enseignes des bâtisses pour regarder le cortège.

\- Ils ont un bien meilleur point de vue que nous.

\- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour les rejoindre ? fit Athos d'un ton aigre.

\- Que vous m'en donniez l'autorisation ! répliqua-t-elle la voix vibrante de colère.

Elle dégrafa sa cape qui risquait de la gêner dans son entreprise et la tendit à Porthos, non sans avoir ressenti une forte envie de la jeter à la figure d'Athos. D'un pas décidé quoique légèrement rageur, elle se dirigea vers la façade du château et entreprit de l'escalader. La paroi médiévale offrait de nombreux points d'appui et cette ascension n'offrait pas plus de difficultés que celle d'un arbre.

Elle atteignit un parapet un peu plus large que les autres qui saillait de la muraille et s'y installa à califourchon. Quoi qu'en dise Athos, elle pouvait beaucoup mieux surveiller la foule à cette hauteur. Elle surplombait toute la rue. Dans une telle multitude, Charles pouvait facilement se cacher. Tout en attachant une corde à la pierre afin de descendre rapidement, elle fit couler son regard dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. L'espoir était mince mais elle devait tout faire pour le retrouver et l'empêcher d'accomplir ses sombres desseins quels qu'ils soient.

Partout, elle ne voyait que des visages radieux et enthousiastes. Pour l'heure, les querelles entre catholiques et protestants étaient oubliées. Ce n'était pas une ville protestante qui accueillait un souverain catholique mais la ville du roi Henri ouvrant les bras à son fils. Tous ces hommes aimaient Louis XIII et lui étaient dévoués. Il n'y avait qu'un seul visage hostile, celui du prince de Soubise, debout au côté de son frère aux portes du château. Après l'échec de sa tentative d'assassinat du marquis de Montsorot et la fuite de Charles, la ferveur populaire à l'égard du roi de France était un revers de plus. Aramis doutait pourtant que cela puisse dissuader des hommes aussi fanatiques que Charles et Soubise de mener à bien leurs projets. Où avait disparu Charles ? Avait-il repris contact avec son maître ou complice ? A quoi ressemblait-il à présent ? Avait-il repris l'apparence d'un homme ? Peut-être avait-il coupé ses magnifiques boucles caramel ? songea-t-elle en passant machinalement les doigts dans sa nuque où un nuage de cheveux blonds faisait de légères ondulations.

Elle frissonna. La chaleur ressentie pendant son escalade commençait à se dissiper et le vent glacé retrouvait tout son mordant. Elle aurait dû coincer sa cape dans sa ceinture au lieu de la laisser à Porthos. Elle jeta un regard à ses deux compagnons qui semblaient discuter avec animation. Tout bien considéré, elle préférait le froid à l'aigreur d'Athos.

\- Foi de Porthos, si le petit se casse quelque chose, je vous tordrai le cou !

Alors qu'Aramis commençait à grimper sur le mur du château, Porthos s'était tourné vers Athos et donnait libre cours à son exaspération.

\- C'était son idée pas la mienne, répliqua Athos en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous êtes odieux avec lui ! Il a certes commis une bévue mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le rabrouer constamment comme vous le faites !

\- Il a commis plus qu'une bévue.

\- Arrêtez ! Il est le premier à reconnaître sa responsabilité dans la disparition de ce travesti mais vous oubliez un peu vite que sans lui nous n'aurions jamais soupçonné Lia de tremper dans Dieu sait quelle machination avec le prince. Sans compter que sans Aramis, le marquis de Montsorot aurait été assassiné et vous savez que sans lui, Sa Majesté n'entrerait pas dans une ville toute acquise à sa cause.

\- Cela n'excuse pas son comportement.

\- Ni le vôtre ! Si vous continuez ainsi, il vous collera son poing dans la figure et je ne pourrai pas l'en blâmer.

\- J'ose espérer qu'il ne sera pas assez stupide pour passer ses nerfs sur moi, répondit Athos toujours imperturbable.

\- Passer ses nerfs sur vous ! s'indigna Porthos. Vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! C'est vous qui déversez votre bile sur lui sans discontinuer depuis des jours !

\- Et vous croyez que cela m'amuse de le traiter de la sorte !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon blond qui se hissait avec souplesse sur un des parapets du château. Sa colère s'était éteinte depuis plus d'une semaine et la morgue qu'il affichait à l'égard d'Aramis ne reflétait en rien son humeur.

\- Il faut que ce gamin arrive à se dominer. Il est bien trop fougueux et impulsif. Il est très intelligent mais il laisse trop souvent ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison…

\- Et après ? Voulez-vous faire de ce garçon bouillant et passionné un être aussi froid que vous ? Oui, il est impulsif et c'est ce qui le rend si attachant !

\- Non, il a bien d'autres qualités. Il est intelligent, drôle et plein d'esprit. C'est un homme d'honneur, droit et courageux. Il a un cœur d'or et l'injustice le révolte. Je veux juste lui apprendre à être plus prudent et moins soupe au lait. Il a un potentiel énorme, je ne veux pas qu'il le gâche.

Porthos fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes plus du tout fâché contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa-t-il.

\- Non, plus du tout.

\- Vous n'êtes exécrable que pour le mettre à l'épreuve…

\- Oui. Il sait qu'il doit encaisser toutes mes réprimandes même les plus abusives sans broncher sous peine de compromettre son avenir dans la compagnie. Il apprend la patience et le sang-froid.

\- Plût au ciel que je ne vous aie jamais eu comme professeur, vous m'auriez rendu fou !

\- Peut-être auriez-vous meilleur caractère aujourd'hui si ça avait été le cas, dit Athos un sourire en coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que je laisse Aramis suivre votre déplorable exemple. C'est moi qui deviendrais fou si je devais modérer les ardeurs d'un second énergumène comme vous !

Porthos cherchait une répartie bien piquante quand il réalisa que le capitaine de Tréville les surveillait discrètement du haut de sa monture. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en uniforme, ils devaient se comporter avec circonspection.

Athos se tourna vers le roi de France. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Le Conseil de Navarre voterait sans hésiter le rattachement du royaume à la couronne de France et l'autorisation du culte catholique sur ses terres. La popularité du jeune roi suffirait à faire tomber les dernières réticences… Le roi… Soudain la vérité frappa Athos de plein fouet. Cet homme toujours si serein se mit à trembler et il lui sembla que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds… Non, ce serait par trop effroyable… Pourtant cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Tout prenait sens à la lumière de cette révélation.

\- Athos, que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Porthos devant le trouble de son ami.

\- Faites descendre Aramis, je dois lui parler, murmura Athos d'une voix atone.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant !

Ils quittèrent la rue principale pour une petite ruelle déserte bien plus propice à une discussion tranquille. Le capitaine s'interrogerait sur leur disparition mais Athos n'en avait cure. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Porthos et Aramis le suivaient sans comprendre.

Brusquement, il saisit Aramis par les épaules et plongea ses yeux bleus sombres dans les siens.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Aramis, c'est important. Essayez de vous souvenir de votre tête-à-tête avec Charles. Il vous a dit qu'il avait tué les hommes qui avaient massacré sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Athos était calme. Il n'y avait plus cette agressivité qu'il lui opposait depuis deux semaines. Mais son regard révélait une terrible angoisse qui l'oppressait.

\- Oui, fit-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vengé les siens, c'est bien cela ? S'il vous plait, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a dit ? Vous souvenez-vous des mots exacts ?

\- Il disait que les hommes, qui avaient tué sa famille, n'étaient rien que des soldats comme il y en avait des milliers, qu'ils n'étaient que des catholiques qui savaient qu'ils pouvaient torturer impunément les protestants et que, même s'ils étaient morts, cela n'empêchait d'autres catholiques de tuer les siens jour après jour. Il était comme fou, il disait que sa sœur ne reposerait en paix que quand plus aucun catholique n'oserait plus porter la main sur une femme protestante sans craindre le pire des châtiments. Je ne sais pas quel pouvait être ce châtiment mais il voulait, et il veut toujours sans doute, faire quelque chose qui susciterait une telle terreur à tous les catholiques de France que plus aucun n'osera s'attaquer aux protestants.

Les doigts d'Athos s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses épaules. A la tension qu'elle sentait dans le corps de son flegmatique camarade, la jeune fille comprit qu'il avait réellement peur. Qu'un homme comme Athos ressente un tel sentiment n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, Athos ? demanda-t-elle en posant à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous terrifier, Aramis ? Quel acte terrible pourrait nous faire regarder chaque protestant comme dangereux et réduire à néant tous nos efforts pour assurer la paix sociale ?

\- Je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-elle de plus en plus effrayée.

\- Réfléchissez, Charles s'est mis au service de Soubise et le prince n'a aujourd'hui qu'un objectif : empêcher le rattachement de la Navarre à la France. Que pourrait faire Charles pour l'en empêcher ?

Les cris d'allégresse des Béarnais accueillant le roi de France leur parvenaient malgré la distance… Le visage d'Aramis se décomposa sous le coup de la compréhension.

\- Non… Ce serait de la démence… Il s'en suivrait un massacre à côté duquel la Saint-Barthélemy paraîtrait insignifiant… Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver aux protestants… Il y aurait des bains de sang dans toute la France… et peut-être même dans d'autres pays catholiques… Ce serait effroyable… Il faudrait être fou pour imaginer que cela servirait la cause de…

Elle se tut. Il était inutile de nier. Elle savait qu'il avait vu juste. Charles était fou. Les violences qu'avait subies sa sœur et auxquelles il avait assisté impuissant suivies de son suicide. Toutes ces souffrances avaient eu raison de l'esprit d'un enfant de quatorze ans. Il y avait trop de haine et de douleur dans son âme. Il pensait servir ses frères alors qu'il allait provoquer le pire carnage qu'ils aient connu… et faire replonger la France dans l'horreur des guerres de religion.

Si elle ne comprenait comment Soubise pouvait soutenir un tel projet, elle ne s'en étonnait guère. Le prince était un fanatique de la pire espèce. Il ne croyait pas à la paix civile instaurée par l'Edit de Nantes. Il souhaitait la guerre et espérait sans doute la gagner avec le soutien d'autres pays protestants, comme l'Angleterre.

Aussi insensé que soit le projet qu'elle voyait se dessiner, tout prenait sens à présent. Elle n'avait aucun doute… Prise de vertige, elle s'agrippa chancelante aux poignets d'Athos qui tenait toujours ses épaules. Une silencieuse compréhension les unissait tous les deux. Charles avait disparu par sa faute mais il n'était plus temps de regretter les erreurs passées, ils devaient empêcher cela coûte que coûte.

\- Par le ciel, ne pourriez-vous pas parler clairement ? Je n'y entends rien ! s'exclama Porthos.

\- C'est le roi, expliqua Athos d'une voix blanche. Charles va tenter d'assassiner le roi.


	23. Le point de non retour

\- Dépêche-toi de sceller ce maudit cheval, Monsieur attend pour partir ! Par le ciel pourquoi dois-je m'encombrer d'un tel propre à rien ?

Charles se mordit les lèvres pour contenir les jurons qu'il rêvait de jeter à la figure de cet insupportable intendant. Depuis près de deux semaines, il était caché comme domestique d'un riche aristocrate de Tarbes et il réalisait un siècle et demi avant Beaumarchais qu'aux qualités qu'on exige d'un domestique, il n'y avait peu de maîtres qui fussent digne d'être valet. Heureusement que cet état n'était que provisoire car le jeune aristocrate n'aurait pu souffrir longtemps de se plier aux caprices de ce vieil oisif imbécile auprès de qui Soubise l'avait recommandé.

Après l'échec de Pierre Volpot, Charles et Soubise avaient pressenti que Lia devrait peut-être disparaître sous peu. Benjamin de Soubise lui avait donc préparé une nouvelle identité. Charles était devenu Paul, son ancien valet de pied confié aux bons soins du baron de Tartorin, vieil aristocrate béarnais, tout disposé à rendre ainsi service à un prince de sang. Il était aussi stupide que son nom était ridicule, Volpot lui-même aurait eu l'air d'un érudit à côté de Tartorin. En outre Volpot possédait au moins une qualité, il était sous ses ordres et non l'inverse. Si être un subalterne était déjà déplaisant, être le subalterne d'un sot était mortifiant, d'autant qu'en plus de la bêtise du maître, il devait subir la tyrannie des domestiques.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, Paul ? lui proposa une jeune fille.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner en cuisine, Agnès, si tu ne veux pas être battue par cette mégère de cuisinière, répondit-il froidement.

Comme si cette petite était capable de seller un cheval ! Elle espérait plutôt se faire trousser dans le foin !

Avec un certain étonnement, Charles avait remarqué que si les serviteurs du baron lui étaient hostiles, les bonnes et les filles de cuisine le regardaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il plaisait aux femmes et cette Agnès était la plus empressée à l'attirer sous ses jupons. Elle n'était pas déplaisante ceci dit, une fraîche adolescente aux yeux mutins et aux rondeurs excitantes. Maintenant qu'il avait pris une identité masculine, il aurait pu sans difficulté être un homme à part entière. Mais le souvenir du rejet d'Aramis était encore cuisant dans son cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait écouté ses désirs, cela avait été un désastre et il ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. Il n'y aurait jamais qu'une seule femme dans sa vie : Lia.

* * *

Charles s'enroula dans la fine couverture de laine. Elle était rêche et frottait désagréablement sa peau déjà agressée par les frusques qu'il portait toute la journée. Mais toute source de chaleur était la bienvenue dans cette sordide mansarde où le vent glacial de ce mois de décembre naissant s'engouffrait en dépit de la lucarne fermée.

Même sans ce froid, il n'aurait pu trouver le sommeil. Il partait le lendemain pour Pau avec cet idiot de baron. Cela faisait trois semaines que le roi était arrivé en Navarre et il donnait demain soir un grand bal devant précéder la signature du traité rattachant la Navarre à la couronne de France. Ce serait à ce moment-là qu'il agirait. Il avait peu de chances de réussir et aucune d'en réchapper mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. En abandonnant l'apparence de Lia, il avait coupé le dernier lien qui le rattachait à ce monde. Pendant toutes ses années, Lia avait vécu à travers lui. C'était son visage qu'il voyait quand il se contemplait dans un miroir. Maintenant qu'il ne présentait plus ce masque au reste du monde, sa sœur était vraiment morte et lui n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. S'il n'avait fait le serment de tuer le roi afin de faire éclater aux yeux du monde l'horreur qu'avaient vécue les siens, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Pour la mémoire de Lia, il allait tenter d'accomplir cette terrible besogne. Il n'espérait même plus réussir. Il souhaitait juste que tout s'achève. Avec de la chance, il périrait sous l'épée d'un mousquetaire plutôt qu'écartelé ou roué vif en place de grève. Une mort rapide et sans douleur était la seule chose qu'il demandait encore au Seigneur.

Le grincement de la porte l'arracha à ses pensées et il vit arriver devant son lit Agnès, vêtue simplement de sa fine chemise de nuit qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait son corps juvénile.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il la voix vibrante d'indignation.

Agnès s'attendait à un accueil aussi peu chaleureux. De tous les garçons de Tarbes, il avait fallu qu'elle s'éprenne du plus hautain et du plus indifférent que le Ciel ait porté. Tous les autres lui auraient ouvert les bras sans hésitation mais Paul était tellement plus attirant que tous ces paysans grossiers et ces domestiques obséquieux. Il y avait en lui une distinction et une noblesse qu'elle ne trouvait chez personne. Contrairement aux autres, même dans les écuries, il sentait le savon et non l'ail ou le fumier. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait rien d'un serviteur. Dans ses yeux, elle lisait une fierté que même le baron ne possédait pas. Elle ignorait quelle infortune l'avait réduit à cette condition mais il n'était pas à sa place… C'était pour cela qu'elle pressentait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de Pau et qu'elle s'était décidée à le rejoindre cette nuit-là.

\- J'ai froid, dit-elle avec son accent chantant.

\- Eh bien, prends une couverture et couvre-toi !

\- Ne me laisseras-tu pas partager la tienne ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit. Bouche bée, Charles fixa le vêtement qui sans le soutien des épaules de la jeune fille descendit résolument sur le sol, dévoilant un buste des plus excitants puis s'arrêta un court instant sur le galbe voluptueux de ses hanches avant de tomber à ses pieds. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans pudeur.

Il la désirait et assurément elle le désirait encore davantage. Sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple pour une fois ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'octroyer un petit moment de bonheur ? La vision du corps dénudé de sa sœur apparut subitement et se superposa à celui d'Agnès.

\- Va-t'en ! cria-t-il. Sors d'ici !

Agnès ne comprenait pas ce brusque accès de fureur. Elle avait vu le désir s'allumer dans les yeux de cet homme et cela suffit à la convaincre de ne pas renoncer. Sans se démonter, elle repoussa la couverture et grimpa à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! criait-il rouge de colère… ou de confusion.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il avait beau protester, il ne la repoussait pas et son corps manifestait sans équivoque le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle musela ses protestations d'un long baiser.

\- Laisse-toi aller, murmura-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Charles ne s'était encore jamais laissé aller mais il était bien démuni face aux armes de cette fille. Il s'abandonnait à ces délicieuses caresses, ne résistant plus au désir de toucher cette peau brune.

Très doucement, Agnès s'unit à lui et entreprit une danse lascive au dessus du jeune homme. Il perdait la raison, c'était comme si un feu d'artifice avait éclaté dans son crâne alors qu'un incendie s'était allumé dans ses reins et que le feu envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps… Il allait mourir… On ne pouvait pas survivre à une telle sensation… Agnès continuait à danser sur lui. Son visage se crispait petit à petit. Ses légers gémissements faisaient place des cris rauques et gutturaux… des cris qui lui en rappelaient d'autres plus déchirants. En dépit de cet incroyable plaisir qui irradiait tout son corps, Charles se figea aussitôt effrayé.

Il se dégagea vivement et saisit la jeune fille stupéfaite par la taille.

\- Tu as mal !

Agnès le fixa éberluée. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire devant une telle réaction mais l'horreur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son amant l'en dissuada instantanément. Si elle était fruste et simple, elle n'était pas dénuée d'intuition. Elle comprit obscurément la blessure qui déchirait le jeune homme.

Elle passa ses mains rendues rugueuses par l'âpreté des travaux de cuisine sur ses joues lisses et imberbes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre ou voir dans le passé, dit-elle avec douceur, mais cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que nous faisons. Tu ne me fais pas mal, tu me fais du bien.

Elle se colla contre le corps de son amant et faisant jouer ses doigts dans ses boucles sombres, répéta :

\- Tu me fais beaucoup de bien, tu ne dois pas en douter. Ce que nous faisons n'est ni mal ni douloureux.

Et elle passa le reste de la nuit à le prouver à Charles.

* * *

Au matin, Charles contemplait sa jeune maîtresse qui se reposait à moitié endormie entre ses bras. Elle n'était pas très belle, elle aurait été insignifiante à côté de Lia ou d'Aramis. Elle était fraîche et vive mais les travaux de cuisine auraient vite raison de sa jeunesse. Déjà ses mains, ses coudes et ses genoux en portaient les stigmates. Malgré cela qu'il était doux de la tenir dans ses bras !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux broussailleux. Les cheveux courts et mal coiffés d'Aramis étaient bien plus doux. Pourtant c'était cette petite domestique qui avait fait de lui un homme. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il s'était senti bien, apaisé et heureux. Elle avait pansé les plaies béantes qui le torturaient depuis toutes ces années. Elle lui avait offert la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Quelques secondes, il se surprit à rêver que toutes les autres nuits soient semblables à celle-ci. Non ! Il n'y aurait pas d'autres nuits. Le soleil venait de se lever une dernière fois sur sa vie. Ce soir, il serait mort ou emprisonné.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Si, mais je dois partir bientôt. Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu as une longue journée devant toi.

\- Je profiterai de ton absence pour dormir. Pour l'heure, je veux profiter de toi le plus possible.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Charles sentit une nouvelle fois que tout son être chavirait au contact de cette fille. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle femme au monde. C'était une fille du peuple à la peau tannée par le soleil. Elle n'avait aucune éducation et son univers se limitait à la cuisine du baron de Tartorin dont elle astiquerait le sol pendant encore de très nombreuses années. Mais elle était douce, sensible, tendre et décidée. Son corps offrait des plaisirs dont il n'avait même pas imaginé l'existence. En lui faisant l'amour une dernière fois, Charles songea qu'il lui serait possible de l'arracher à cette vie qui l'userait avant l'âge. Un court instant, il rêva même qu'il était libre de l'emmener partager une vie où elle porterait des robes de soie, où elle pourrait coiffer ses cheveux et protéger sa peau des intempéries… Une vie où ils seraient libres tous deux de passer leurs journées au lit à faire l'amour. Mais il était bien trop tard pour lui. Il avait renoncé à ce simple bonheur depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait vécu trop d'années avec l'ombre de Lia pour ne pas la rejoindre à présent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Charles attachait les lourdes malles du baron à l'arrière de son carrosse sous les invectives de l'odieux intendant du baron. Que cet homme était stupide ! Il allait devoir faire le voyage jusqu'à Pau juché sur ces malles, il était évident qu'il prendrait grand soin à ce qu'elles soient bien harnachées. Etait-ce la soumission qu'on exigeait des domestiques qui les rendait si insupportables ? Peut-être qu'aucun homme ne pouvait conserver son âme intacte dans un état d'assujettissement permanent… Qu'avait-il donc à ruminer de telles pensées ? S'il tombait entre les mains de la justice, on le prendrait pour un dangereux révolutionnaire. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé parler de cela avec Aramis. L'androgyne avait paru avoir un esprit apte à comprendre toutes les pensées qui s'agitaient en lui depuis qu'il était au service de cet aristocrate suffisant… Avait-il donc perdu l'esprit ? Imaginait-il pouvoir converser avec ses ennemis comme s'ils étaient des amis ? Pourquoi se prenait-il à rêver de plus en plus souvent d'une vie sans haine et sans combat ?

La silhouette ondulante d'Agnès se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte de service. Dans la lumière de ce soleil hivernal, elle lui sembla plus attirante que jamais malgré sa robe miteuse. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la serrer une dernière fois contre lui. D'un saut, il fut à sa hauteur et l'enlaça avec fougue.

\- Arrête de jouer le joli cœur ! grogna l'intendant.

\- L'attelage de monsieur le baron est prêt alors fichez-moi la paix ! répliqua Charles, incapable de contenir son exaspération plus longtemps.

Cet homme pouvait le traiter comme un chien mais il ne lui volerait pas ses adieux avec Agnès. Alors que le butor vitupérait toutes sortes d'injures, Charles pressa davantage la jeune fille contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Agnès, alors sois bien attentive. Quand je serai parti, tu iras dans ma chambre dès que tu le pourras et tu retourneras ma paillasse. Ce qu'il y a en dessous est pour toi, je suis sûr que tu en feras bon usage… Dans quelques semaines, mais pas tout de suite, attends quelques semaines, tu pourras aller demander la protection du prince de Soubise en lui remettant la lettre que tu y trouveras…

\- Paul, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Espèce de petit foutriquet, tu vas lâcher ta catin ! Le baron arrive !

Une lueur furieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Charles. Il se serait sans doute jeté sur ce grossier intendant si Agnès n'avait pris ses mains dans les siennes pour le retenir… La pauvre enfant ignorait qu'elle détruisait ainsi la seule chance de conserver son amant. Si Charles avait agressé l'intendant du baron, il aurait été congédié malgré la recommandation de prince de Soubise. Il n'aurait pu se rendre à Pau et peut-être aurait-il renoncé à son projet insensé.

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Je te remercie pour tout, Agnès, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé… N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…

Le baron s'installa dans le carrosse et Charles grimpa à l'arrière. Le véhicule tiré par deux chevaux quitta le domaine à vive allure. Tournant la tête, Charles vit Agnès disparaître à l'horizon. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue… La première qu'il ait versée depuis six longues années. Il comprit alors qu'il aurait aimé cette jeune fille s'il en avait eu le temps. Il comprit que s'il avait passé plusieurs nuits dans ses bras, son cœur n'aurait pas pu l'abandonner… Cet amour aurait pu détruire toute sa haine et son désir de vengeance.

Il appuya son front contre l'arrière de la voiture. Il était trop tard pour lui, il avait franchi le point de non-retour. Ses poignards étaient accrochés à ses poignets et son pistolet était dissimulé dans son affreuse livrée. C'était une arme à un seul coup, une autre aurait été visible sous ses vêtements et de toute façon au premier coup de feu, des centaines d'armes seraient aussitôt braquées sur lui.

C'était avec des regrets mais sans appréhension qu'il s'accrochait à cette voiture qui le conduisait à la mort.

* * *

Agnès ne retourna pas en cuisine. Elle serait querellée et probablement rossée pour son absence mais elle ne pouvait patienter. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre de son amant et suivant ses directives, elle retira les draps. Cachée sous la paillasse, elle trouva une bourse en velours rouge frappée d'un blason de même couleur orné de sept losanges dorés. Une lettre était attachée au cordon comme il le lui avait dit. Dimanche, elle irait demander au curé de la lui lire. Elle dénoua le cordon et eut le souffle coupé en y découvrant plus d'or et de pierreries qu'elle n'en avait jamais vus.

Charles lui avait laissé tout ce qu'il conservait de sa fortune familiale. Il n'en avait plus besoin et même s'il n'en restait plus grand-chose, ce serait suffisant pour assurer à une fille simple comme Agnès une vie confortable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comme deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une, il demandait à Benjamin de Soubise de prendre soin de la jeune fille. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette journée, le prince lui devrait bien ce service. Charles n'avait vécu que pour la vengeance et la destruction depuis la mort de Lia. Il était bien conscient que sa vie n'était qu'un champ de ruines et il rêvait qu'une fleur puisse pousser au milieu de toute cette désolation.

Eblouie, Agnès contemplait les pierres précieuses et les pièces d'or qui scintillaient dans la pénombre de la mansarde. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. C'était pour elle ! Il lui avait offert !… Les doigts lâchèrent le superbe trésor qui se répandit sur le sol et Agnès éclata en sanglots… Il ne reviendrait plus. C'était son cadeau d'adieu, un cadeau si fastueux qu'il ne pouvait être que celui d'un condamné. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais cette certitude répandait dans son cœur un froid glacial. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse ne reviendrait plus jamais. L'homme qu'elle aimait allait mourir et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le sauver.


	24. Dernière danse

Immobile, Benjamin de Rohan, prince de Soubise, laissait son jeune domestique lui boutonner ses hauts-de-chausses rouge et or comme le blason des Rohan. Son frère Henri choisirait aussi ces deux couleurs pour le bal précédant la signature du traité rattachant la Navarre à la couronne de France et y autorisant le culte catholique.

Tous les efforts des frères Rohan pour enrayer ces événements avaient été vains. Henri n'avait pu convaincre les notables béarnais de s'y opposer et Benjamin n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de Montsorot. Bien sûr, Henri ignorait que son jeune frère avait envoyé un spadassin assassiner le vieux marquis mais quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'en être libéré. Il aurait probablement condamné avec indignation le projet que Benjamin avait fomenté avec le jeune Charles de Beaulieu. C'était ce qui faisait toute la différence entre les deux frères. Henri de Rohan était un homme du passé, il était droit, noble et courageux, malheureusement il s'imaginait que ses adversaires l'étaient également. Si Benjamin admirait son frère, il savait que face à un homme comme Richelieu, Henri serait balayé comme un fétu de paille. Rohan avait l'âme d'un héros, c'était un homme que tous les protestants respectaient. Il pouvait mener le combat de la religion réformée en France s'il avait à ses côtés un appui aussi intelligent et retors que cet infâme cardinal. Soubise ne manquait pas de courage, il ne craignait pas de combattre comme un fantassin sur les champs de bataille mais il savait que les combats menés dans l'ombre étaient tout aussi déterminants que les campagnes héroïques. Leurs frères avaient besoin d'un homme capable de se salir les mains à la place d'Henri de Rohan et Benjamin de Soubise avait accepté ce rôle ingrat.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il envoyait Charles accomplir cette mission suicide mais c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher l'assujettissement des protestants français. Il savait quelles seraient les prochaines étapes, Louis XIII et Richelieu allaient retirer une à une toutes les libertés accordées par l'Edit de Nantes et finalement ils réussiraient par la ruse à faire ce que les catholiques n'avait pu réussir en plus d'un siècle de persécutions, ils annihileraient la Réforme en France. Bien sûr, si Charles réussissait, la riposte des catholiques serait terrible mais mieux valait une guerre ouverte que cette lente agonie que leur préparait Richelieu. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient des places fortes, ils avaient des armes et Jacques I, roi d'Angleterre, était tout disposé à les soutenir dans leur entreprise. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en mesure de triompher des catholiques. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient gagner la guerre et demain était trop incertain pour s'offrir le luxe de patienter.

Charles devait être sacrifié et l'acceptait. S'il était fou, car enfin quel homme sain d'esprit passerait toute sa jeunesse dans des robes de femme, ce jeune homme était assez intelligent pour saisir toutes les conséquences qu'aurait son action. Il était loin d'être sot et savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Si Soubise avait été longtemps perturbé par le travestissement de Charles de Beaulieu, le prince estimait cet énigmatique allié. Charles ne manquait ni d'esprit, ni de noblesse, ni surtout de courage. Même s'il était condamné, il ne fléchirait pas. Même s'il avait dû se défaire de son déguisement féminin, il viendrait ce soir, Soubise n'en doutait pas. Il espérait que les mousquetaires le tueraient aussitôt après. Une mort rapide était préférable au châtiment que la justice infligeait aux régicides et le prince craignait que malgré toute sa volonté, sous la torture Charles n'avoue les liens qui l'unissaient au cadet des Rohan.

Benjamin de Soubise porta la main sur sa rapière et un sourire calme se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il était un sujet loyal de Sa Majesté et si un fanatique protestant tentait de s'en prendre à son roi, il s'élancerait pour le pourfendre.

* * *

La salle de bal du château de Pau était noire de monde. Toute la noblesse béarnaise était venue rencontrer le jeune roi. Hommes et femmes avaient revêtus leurs plus beaux appas. Si ce bal n'avait pas le faste des bals parisiens, Aramis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la splendeur des toilettes des élégantes. Elle n'avait jamais possédé de robe aussi belle que celles des aristocrates qui tournoyaient sur la piste.

Cesse de te comporter comme une fille ! s'invectiva-t-elle. As-tu oublié que tu détestais les bals, la danse, les corsets et les éventails ?

Elle embrassa la salle d'un regard attentif. Il était difficile d'assurer la sécurité du roi au milieu de cette foule. Tréville en était conscient et une grande majorité des mousquetaires avaient troqué leurs casaques contre un costume de bal et progressaient au milieu des courtisans et de tous les serviteurs les accompagnant sans attirer l'attention.

Malgré toutes ces précautions, le roi sur la piste de danse était vulnérable. Si Charles devait l'attaquer, ce serait maintenant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Athos qui avait invité une jolie brune pour se rapprocher du roi et dansait à quelques mètres du monarque, prêt à intervenir au moindre danger. Peut-être devrait-elle en faire autant. Elle n'avait aucun goût pour la danse mais ils ne seraient pas trop de deux autour du roi. Si l'on fiait aux sourires charmeurs que bien des jeunes béarnaises lui avaient adressés, elle n'aurait pas de difficulté à trouver une partenaire… La malheureuse risquait juste d'être dépitée devant ses piètres performances sur la piste de danse !

Sans cesser son observation, elle se mit à la recherche d'une victime. Une jeune fille semblait convenir. Très jolie, ses yeux verts lançaient des regards mutins en direction de la jeune apprentie. Puisque le service du roi l'exigeait ! se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fille. Son regard croisa deux pupilles noires et brûlantes et elle s'immobilisa… Charles ! Il avait changé en un mois. Ses traits étaient tirés et il paraissait à bout de force. Ses cheveux étaient courts et plus sombres qu'autrefois. Il portait une affreuse livrée olivâtre. Sa surprise ne dura qu'un instant mais ce fut suffisant pour que Charles disparaisse dans la foule des courtisans. Aramis s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Si Porthos de l'autre côté de la salle de bal ignorait tout de la poursuite dans laquelle s'était engagée Aramis, Athos avait aperçu son brusque mouvement et en avait compris la raison. Trop loin pour l'aider, il se rapprocha de Louis XIII se tenant prêt à s'interposer entre le roi et l'assassin.

Faisant fi des protestations et des invectives, Aramis bousculait sans vergogne les courtisans pour se frayer un chemin à travers cette marée humaine. Elle écrasait les pieds, heurtaient les jupons… Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas perdre de vue Charles dans ce foisonnement de couleurs et de tissus.

Charles s'arrêta au bord de la piste de danse. Quand Aramis le vit sortir un pistolet de sa manche, elle comprit instantanément qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tire. D'instinct, elle fondit sur la piste et se jeta sur le roi, écartant sa cavalière, juste à l'instant où le coup de feu retentissait.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été tétanisée de se trouver ainsi presque allongée par terre sur Sa Majesté Louis XIII, roi de France, mais Aramis faisait partie de ces gens capables de conserver leur sang-froid dans les situations d'urgence. Elle restait lucide alors que la panique se répandait dans la salle. La musique s'était arrêtée. Les cris fusaient de toutes parts. Encore au sol, Aramis vit Athos qui se ruait sur Charles. Plus loin, le capitaine courait vers eux. Porthos tentait de les rejoindre mais la foule l'empêchait d'avancer. Soubise s'avançait également vers eux… Un éclat argenté jaillit du poignet de Charles.

\- Athos, attention ! cria-t-elle.

Bien que le mousquetaire se soit détourné, la dague de Charles lui transperça l'épaule.

\- ATHOS !

Aramis se releva tandis que Charles s'enfuyait profitant de la confusion générale.

\- Rattrapez-le, gémit Athos.

A genoux, il tenait son épaule ensanglantée le visage tordu de douleur. Aramis ne réfléchit qu'un instant. Le capitaine était là, il pouvait prendre soin de son compagnon mais il fallait qu'elle arrête Charles.

Charles courait à travers les couloirs déserts du château se dirigeant non pas vers la sortie mais vers les donjons. Aramis n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper quand elle s'écrasa violemment contre la large poitrine d'un homme qui sortait d'une des chambres.

L'homme proféra une insulte et Aramis légèrement sonnée releva la tête pour se trouver face à un œil unique qui la fixait avec malveillance. Un juron s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

\- Eh bien, monsieur le mousquetaire, est-ce un langage pour un soldat de Sa Majesté ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il lui avait empoigné les bras et la plaquait contre le mur.

Depuis son arrivée en Navarre, la frustration de Rochefort n'avait cessé de grandir. Il avait dû assister des jours durant aux tergiversations stériles de vieillards béarnais sans même la distraction de pouvoir molester quelques gueux. Il n'avait même pas eu d'occasion de rudoyer ses « amis » mousquetaires. En outre, Son Eminence étant resté à Paris pour gérer les affaires publiques, Rochefort regardait impuissant les mousquetaires parader dans les rues de Pau. Ecœuré, il ne quittait presque plus sa chambre. Il hésitait à faire une apparition à ce stupide bal quand le protégé d'Athos et Porthos lui était tombé dans les bras dans ce couloir abandonné. L'occasion était trop belle. Il allait pouvoir déverser un peu son aigreur sur ce petit mousquetaire au visage de poupée.

\- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux brûlants d'indignation.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être au bal à veiller sur Sa Majesté ? Vous manquez à tous vos devoirs, mon mignon !

\- On a tenté d'assassiner le roi et j'essaie de rattraper l'homme qui a tiré !

\- Tout seul ? Où sont donc vos deux compagnons ?

\- Le temps presse ! Aidez-moi ou laissez-moi !

Rochefort passa sa main dans la nuque d'Aramis et lui saisit brutalement les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière.

\- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, petit impudent !

Cet homme n'était qu'un sombre crétin ! Ne comprenait-il donc rien ? Aramis frémissait de rage à l'idée que cet imbécile allait l'empêcher d'appréhender Charles. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet idiot. Elle remonta violemment son genou dans l'entrejambe de Rochefort qui se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur. Le coup n'était pas très régulier mais il y avait urgence.

Il aurait trop honte pour évoquer jamais cet événement mais elle venait sans nul doute de se faire un ennemi mortel.

Elle reprenait sa course alors que Porthos pénétrait dans le couloir et s'arrêtait étonné devant un Rochefort gémissant recroquevillé sur lui-même

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Venez vite ! Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps ! l'interrompit Aramis avec autorité.

Le couloir n'avait qu'une seule issue : la tour sud héritée du château médiéval. A un rythme effréné, Aramis et Porthos gravissaient les marches menant au sommet. Comment Charles espérait-il donc fuir ? Il aurait fallu qu'il sache voler !… A moins qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de fuir.

\- Aramis… je n'en peux plus… haleta Porthos à bout de souffle. Avancez devant moi…

Elle continuait à monter la tour à vive allure. Sa gorge la brûlait et il lui semblait que sa cage thoracique allait éclater tant les battements de son cœur étaient saccadés.

Hors d'haleine, elle atteignit le sommet et se trouva face à Charles enjambant la rambarde. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir, il voulait sauter d'assez haut pour être sûr de ne pas survivre. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle se précipita sur lui et agrippa sa main.

Penchée sur un des créneaux de la tour, Aramis maintenait de toutes ses forces sa prise autour du poignet du jeune protestant suspendu dans le vide.

\- Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît…

La voix comme le regard de Charles étaient suppliants.

\- Votre roi est sauvé, vous avez gagné.

Le désespoir du jeune homme était si profond qu'Aramis le ressentait dans tout son être. Pouvait-elle le laisser partir ainsi ? Il ne leur nuirait plus. Charles avait déjà tant souffert, ne pouvait-elle pas lui accorder au moins de choisir sa mort ? La gorge serrée, elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Si Charles mourrait, ils n'auraient aucune preuve de l'implication du prince de Soubise dans ce complot. Soubise était trop dangereux et trop puissant pour demeurer impuni. C'était son devoir de tout faire pour le confondre. Quel qu'en soit le prix !

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

Ses deux yeux de braise caressèrent le visage de la jeune fille comme pour s'en imprégner. Quelques secondes, Aramis se demanda s'il devinait qu'elle était une femme et elle n'aperçut pas le poignard qu'il sortait de sa manche. La lame traversa sa main lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui se transforma en cri d'horreur quand elle vit le corps de Charles se fracasser plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Un froid glacial coulait dans ses veines et envahissait chaque parcelle de son être. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds quand deux bras puissants l'enveloppèrent de leur chaleur.

\- C'est fini, dit doucement Porthos en la pressant contre lui.


	25. Serment

Le capitaine de Tréville contemplait avec un ravissement contenu les jardins du château de Pau qu'un épais manteau blanc recouvrait depuis l'aube. De légers flocons de neige continuaient à tomber sur la capitale béarnaise. Il aurait pu rester des heures devant ce spectacle si l'on n'avait déjà frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Sa contrariété s'évanouit en découvrant son visiteur matinal qui l'étreignit sur-le-champ. Le bonheur de revoir Daniel de Montsorot suffisait à égayer cette journée. Cet homme avait été un père pour lui. Ils n'avaient toutefois ni le temps ni le caractère pour les longues effusions et se mirent très vite à examiner la situation.

Le bilan était globalement positif. La Navarre était rattachée à la couronne de France et la liberté de conscience s'y appliquait à présent. Les mousquetaires avaient empêché la tentative d'assassinat du roi. Seule ombre au tableau, le prince de Soubise ne pouvait être inquiété pour cette machination. Cela apparaissait comme l'acte d'un fou isolé.

\- Je me suis entretenu toute la nuit avec Henri de Rohan, déclara Montsorot. Bien sûr, il refuse de croire à l'implication de son frère de cette terrible affaire.

\- Le contraire m'eut étonné.

\- Pourtant j'ai bon espoir d'avoir fait germer un doute dans son esprit. Je crois que Soubise hésitera longtemps avant de s'en prendre à nouveau à Sa Majesté.

\- Piètre consolation.

\- Certes, mais il faudra nous en contenter. A toi et à tes hommes d'assurer la sécurité du roi.

\- Ils ne s'en tirent pas trop mal pour le moment, répondit Tréville avec une fierté manifeste.

\- En effet, d'ailleurs comment se remettent-ils de leurs blessures ?

\- Très bien. Quelques centimètres plus bas, la blessure d'Athos aurait été critique, mais heureusement, il est déjà sur pied. Quant à Aramis, sa main est encore un peu faible, mais il devrait recouvrir toutes ses forces d'ici quelques semaines. Pour le moment, il en profite pour perfectionner sa technique de combat de la main gauche.

\- Cette jeune fille est décidément pleine de ressources.

Tréville blêmit. Il n'avait encore jamais évoqué la véritable identité d'Aramis avec Daniel de Montsorot… ni avec quiconque.

\- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais accueilli mademoiselle d'Herblay dans ta compagnie ? demanda le marquis avec rudesse.

Le regard qu'il posait sur Tréville était froid et sévère. Aucun homme n'avait jamais autant impressionné le capitaine de Tréville que Daniel de Montsorot, sauf peut-être le défunt roi, pourtant il soutenait son regard sans ciller.

\- Très franchement, jamais, et je l'étonne qu'elle te l'ait confié, répliqua Tréville.

\- Elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Elle était venue pour me sauver de l'assassin que Soubise avait envoyé et elle n'a pu éviter un vilain coup d'épée pendant ce combat. Sa chemise s'est déchirée de façon assez révélatrice. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait abusé pour rentrer chez les mousquetaires alors elle m'a révélé son identité pour m'attendrir.

\- Et elle a réussi.

\- Ça suffit, Tréville ! Tu imagines ce qui lui serait arrivé si cela avait un autre que moi !

\- Oui, j'imagine ! Je ne cesse d'y penser, vois-tu !

\- Ce n'est visiblement pas suffisant ! Comment as-tu pu laisser la fiancée de mon fils courir un tel risque ?

\- Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu ne la connais pas !

\- Et ta carrière, y as-tu songé ? Tu imagines le scandale si on découvre qu'il y a une fille parmi tes mousquetaires. Tu pourras tout juste espérer une place de troufion dans un des plus bas régiments de l'armée.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche, Daniel, mais je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions seul.

\- Et cette petite ? Est-elle assez grande pour décider de mourir sur l'échafaud ?

A ces mots, le visage du capitaine de Tréville se crispa et, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, exprima une profonde douleur.

\- Tu n'ignores pas que c'est ce qu'elle risque si elle est découverte, insista le marquis.

Evidemment il ne l'ignorait pas.

Il pouvait répondre de ses hommes. Même ceux qui la détestaient de la trahiraient pas. Bien sûr, elle devrait fuir, mais aucun mousquetaire ne révélerait qu'une femme faisait partie de ses rangs. Par contre, si elle tombait entre les mains des hommes du Cardinal ou des ennemis de la couronne…

\- Elle vient de sauver la vie du roi, dit-il plus pour se convaincre que par réelle conviction. Sa Majesté saura se montrer reconnaissante.

\- Si tu fais preuve d'autant de naïveté avec le roi, je ne m'étonne plus qu'il s'appuie sur un roué comme Richelieu ! railla Montsorot.

Pour la première fois, le capitaine baissa les yeux, conscient de mériter la critique.

\- Le pouvoir royal est fragile. Rien qu'en France, le roi a maille à partir avec les Grands attachés à leurs prérogatives, avec les protestants fanatiques, avec son ministre et même avec sa mère. Si on apprend que sa garde d'élite compte une femme dans ses rangs, le scandale sera terrible. Le roi et l'armée seront tournés en ridicule de Londres à Saint-Pétersbourg. Crois-tu franchement que Louis XIII s'en montrera reconnaissant ? Il sera le premier à réclamer qu'on crucifie cette petite ! Il le fera peut-être sans plaisir mais il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour la sauver.

\- Il aura tort ! Cette fille est un des meilleurs combattants du royaume ! Je ne l'aurais jamais acceptée sinon !

\- Je sais bien, soupira le marquis. Tu es un bon capitaine, Jean-Armand. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté une piètre recrue, homme ou femme. Je devine très vite la valeur d'un soldat et cette petite est stupéfiante. J'ai rarement rencontré un soldat aussi prometteur, surtout aussi jeune. J'ai vu son comportement pendant le bal et j'ai été admiratif. Peu d'hommes auraient été capables d'un tel sang-froid.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du capitaine.

\- Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Montsorot était un aveu.

\- Tu l'aurais engagée, toi aussi, affirma Tréville. Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que moi.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, je prendrais aussi mes responsabilités à son égard ! s'écria le marquis avec passion.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le capitaine avec irritation.

\- C'est-à-dire que tu es son capitaine, répondit son mentor en articulant chacun de ses mots. Tu as acceptée cette enfant, donc tu es responsable de son sort. Tu dois la protéger quoi qu'il t'en coûte, il y va de ton honneur.

\- C'est un soldat. Tu as été mon commandant, Daniel, sans doute le meilleur qui soit, mais je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies jamais pu détourner de tes hommes les balles ou les coups d'épée auxquels leur devoir les confrontait. En outre, même si je le pouvais, Aramis n'accepterait jamais d'être protégée de la sorte. Elle a trop de fierté pour souffrir le moindre traitement de faveur. Elle est prête à donner sa vie au service du roi et je l'insulterais en doutant.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle ! Tu ne peux pas protéger la vie de combattants, c'est entendu, mais tu dois protéger l'honneur de tes hommes, même si ce sont des femmes !… A moins qu'ils n'aient commis un acte de trahison, j'aurais donné ma vie pour éviter à mes hommes l'infamie de l'échafaud. Accepterais-tu qu'un de tes mousquetaires soit exposé au pilori ou pendu comme un brigand de grand chemin ? Abandonnerais-tu un de tes hommes à l'opprobre de la populace ?

\- Non, bien sûr, fit Tréville dans un souffle.

\- Tu sais pourtant que Renée aura beau être le plus vaillant et le plus loyal des soldats, si elle est découverte, les pires ignominies l'attendent : les tortures, les humiliations et l'échafaud… Elle ne mérite pas cela… Personne ne le mérite, mais elle moins que quiconque… Tu es son capitaine, tu as des devoirs envers elle. Tu ne peux pas permettre que sa dignité soit bafouée par une justice injuste. Tu ne peux protéger sa vie, mais tu dois sauvegarder son honneur sous peine de perdre le tien.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Daniel ?

Cette question était purement rhétorique. Le capitaine avait compris ce que Daniel de Montsorot allait exiger de lui et, malgré lui, ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je veux ta parole que tu ne laisseras jamais mademoiselle d'Herblay entre les mains du bourreau, même si ça doit te coûter ta carrière, ta liberté ou même ta vie. Je veux que tu me promettes de tout entreprendre pour la soustraire à la honte d'un procès pour sorcellerie… et si tu ne peux lui offrir la liberté, tu la tueras de tes mains et sans douleur pour lui éviter cette infamie.

Tréville avait pressenti la sentence, mais le choc n'en fut pas moins douloureux quand il l'entendit prononcée par le marquis. Malgré toute la maîtrise dont il était capable, son visage se décomposa. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour fixer le jardin qui avait perdu de sa splendeur.

\- Que préférerais-tu, Jean-Armand ? reprit Montsorot d'une voix radoucie. Si tu risquais la déchéance sociale, l'humiliation publique et une lente agonie sous les huées de la foule, ne souhaiterais-tu pas mourir vite et dignement de la main d'un ami ?

\- Oui.

La voix du capitaine était si basse que le marquis devinât plus qu'il n'entendît sa réponse.

\- Ne mérite-t-elle pas cela de toi ? A-t-elle moins d'honneur que nous pour que tu la laisses endurer une telle déchéance ?

Tréville sentait sa poitrine écrasée comme dans un étau. Il connaissait les risques que courait Aramis mais il s'était toujours refusé à envisager cette éventualité. Maintenant que Daniel le forçait à le faire, le mousquetaire comprenait pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu imaginer ce moment. Le choix était clair. Il ne pourrait jamais laisser Aramis aux mains des inquisiteurs. Il ferait tout pour lui éviter le cortège d'humiliations et de tourments que ces fanatiques risquaient de lui faire subir, même s'il devait y laisser la vie… Mais prendre la sienne ? Cette idée était presque insoutenable. Elle était si vivante, si fougueuse. Pourrait-il éteindre de ses mains le feu qui brûlait dans ses beaux yeux bleus ?

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, Jean-Armand, fais-le pour moi. Fais-le pour mon fils. La femme qu'il aimait ne devrait pas mourir sur l'échafaud.

Tréville se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux exprimaient une souffrance si intense, un déchirement si profond que Daniel de Montsorot comprit que la jeune fille lui était bien plus chère qu'aucun autre de ses mousquetaires… peut-être même plus chère qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Plût au ciel que je n'en sois pas réduit à une telle extrémité, mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire, je te fais le serment de ne jamais l'abandonner aux inquisiteurs… quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Daniel avait raison. Il avait ce devoir à l'égard d'Aramis. Il était responsable d'elle. Il ne laisserait jamais personne porter atteinte à la dignité de cette femme.

Conscient du trouble de son ancien protégé, le marquis l'étreignit longuement.

Des coups timides sur la porte interrompirent leur accolade.

\- Entrez, fit le capitaine d'une voix qui ne laissait plus rien transparaître de l'émotion qui l'avait envahi.

La porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître le visage juvénile de celle dont ils venaient de parler.

\- Je vous dérange, peut-être, dit-elle en apercevant le marquis. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux revenir plus tard.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de manifester de la gêne en présence de ces deux hommes qui savaient qui elle était réellement. Pouvait-elle espérer que Daniel de Montsorot n'ait pas évoqué la fiancée de son fils avec le capitaine de Tréville ?

Elle n'avait guère pu s'entretenir avec le marquis depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé son identité. Les rares moments où elle s'était trouvée seule avec lui, elle l'avait interrogé, sans beaucoup de succès, sur le passé de son fils. Il avait paru aussi ignorant qu'elle sur la mystérieuse mission de François et la jeune fille pressentait de plus en plus qu'un sombre secret d'Etat s'y dissimulait.

\- Pas du tout, lui répondit le marquis avec bonhomie. Vous tombez à point au contraire, nous parlions de vous.

Si Tréville n'avait pas eu un tel empire sur lui-même, il aurait sans doute pâli autant qu'Aramis.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir donné des motifs de vous plaindre de moi, monsieur le marquis.

Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses émotions, songea le capitaine. On ne percevait nul trouble dans sa voix.

\- Je serais bien ingrat de me plaindre du soldat qui m'a sauvé ainsi que notre souverain.

\- Je vous remercie de votre indulgence, marquis.

\- Toutefois, vous semblez avoir certaines difficultés à vous soumettre à l'autorité, reprit Montsorot avec plus de raideur.

\- Monsieur, je ne vois pas ce qui…

\- Ne m'interrompez pas ! C'est précisément ce côté forte tête que j'évoquais ! Savez-vous ce qu'un capitaine attend de ses soldats ? L'obéissance aveugle ! Un bon soldat est un soldat qui obéit sans résister à son supérieur. C'est avec ce type d'hommes qu'on conduit une armée. Et je doute fort que vous soyez ainsi.

\- Je me suis toujours soumis à la volonté de mon capitaine.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle s'était leurrée en croyant l'avoir convaincu qu'elle avait sa place dans la compagnie des mousquetaires. Avait-il persuadé le capitaine de la renvoyer ? Ou bien était-il en train de le faire ?

Il s'était tellement rapproché qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front. Il la dominait de sa carrure puissante et la toisait d'un regard implacable. Par l'enfer, il pouvait être un ancien lieutenant d'Henri IV, il pouvait être le mentor du capitaine de Tréville, il pouvait être le père de François, elle ne baisserait pas les yeux !

\- Aveuglément ? insista-t-il.

\- Sauf votre respect, marquis, je doute que la cécité soit une qualité chez qui met son épée au service du roi.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre mais soutenait toujours son regard attendant qu'il la foudroie pour son insolence. Or, au lieu de colère, il éclata de rire.

\- Te souviens-tu de se que je t'avais dit le jour où tu as pris ton premier commandement, Jean-Armand ? fit-il en se tournant vers son ami. Je t'avais expliqué qu'il y a deux types de soldats : les bons soldats, dociles et disciplinés dont on fait des régiments et les grands soldats, volontaires, audacieux et brillants mais aussi rétifs et têtus. Les seconds te causeront bien des soucis et des angoisses mais ce sont eux qui apportent à une armée l'étincelle de génie qui fait la différence entre la victoire et la défaite. Je t'avais mis en garde contre la tentation de choisir la facilité et de ne recruter que des troupiers obéissants et sans panache. Je suis heureux de constater que tu m'as écouté.

Devant la mine éberluée d'Aramis, le marquis rit à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, mon enfant, les compliments vous troublent plus que les attaques. Sans doute ne devrais-je pas m'en étonner de la part d'une si jolie fille qui préfère croiser le fer dans une caserne que d'être adulée dans les salons.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'à l'étonnement succède la confusion et que les joues pâles de la jeune fille se couvrent d'une rougeur soutenue. Sans voix, elle se tourna vers son capitaine, cherchant une explication à l'étrange attitude du marquis. Tréville lui-même ne savait qu'en penser. Daniel venait-il de leur signifier qu'il approuvait la décision du capitaine d'accepter la fiancée de François parmi les mousquetaires ? Oui, bien sûr. Il s'était assuré que Tréville la protège au péril de sa vie et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de la jeune fille venait enfin de le quitter.

\- Assez plaisanté, dit enfin le marquis. Je dois aller rendre compte à Sa Majesté de mon entretien avec le prince de Rohan. Tu nous rejoindras tantôt Jean-Armand.

Puis, il saisit délicatement la main d'Aramis et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrée, Renée. Faute d'avoir eu la plus délicieuse des filles, j'aurais connu le plus adorable des soldats.

\- Je vous remercie, bafouilla-t-elle.


	26. Etre des vôtres

\- Que vouliez-vous, Aramis ? demanda Tréville quand le marquis les eut quittés.

\- Euh… Que va-t-il se passer avec les Rohan ?

\- Que voulez-vous qu'il leur arrive ? Ce sont des princes de sang et nous n'avons aucune preuve de leurs liens avec Charles de Beaulieu.

Le front d'Aramis se fronça comme sous le coup de la douleur et le capitaine remarqua qu'elle serrait si étroitement des poings que sa main encore mal cicatrisée devait la faire souffrir.

Il réalisa alors qu'elle était différente de la jeune fille qui avait quitté Paris avec Athos et Porthos. Elle paraissait plus… plus virile. Rien dans sa silhouette ou ses traits n'avaient réellement changé pourtant il se dégageait d'elle une énergie, une force bien plus puissantes qu'auparavant. Elle avait pris de l'assurance, c'était indéniable. Son regard était également plus dur. En plus du chagrin, le capitaine y découvrait une certaine amertume qui y était absente quelques mois plus tôt. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette mission l'avait marquée.

\- Même si le jeune Beaulieu avait avoué, je doute que nous ayons pu confondre le prince de Soubise, ajouta-t-il. Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire, Aramis. C'est en partie grâce à vous qu'il a essuyé un tel revers.

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce pour me parler des princes protestants que vous êtes venue me voir seule, Aramis ?

\- Non, capitaine.

\- Qu'y a-t-il alors ?

Hésitante, elle se tortilla les doigts ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.

\- J'ai beaucoup repensé à Charles de Beaulieu, avoua-t-elle. Cet homme a vécu un enfer et parfois il me semble que je peux comprendre sa haine et sa colère… car j'ai les mêmes sentiments en moi.

Elle fixait la fenêtre derrière le capitaine.

\- Je sais qu'il y avait de la noblesse chez cet homme. Le malheur l'avait rendu fou mais il n'était pas méprisable. Même s'il avait commis des crimes, Charles n'était pas un scélérat. Il voulait juste venger les siens… tout comme moi… J'ai vu son regard quand il m'a expliqué qu'il était prêt à tout pour que sa sœur repose en paix et j'ai été… Il y avait tant de douleur, tant de haine… C'était à la fois terrifiant et bouleversant… Et je… je…

Chaque mot lui coûtait. Tréville voulut l'encourager à poursuivre mais devina confusément qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de silence pour épancher son cœur.

\- Il avait tué les assassins de sa famille pourtant il n'en éprouvait aucune satisfaction, aucun apaisement. Il n'avait même pas le sentiment d'avoir rendu la justice et je vous avoue que j'en ai été ébranlée… Je ne suis guère différente de Charles de Beaulieu et je crains d'avoir vu dans ses yeux un reflet de moi-même. Chacune de mes actions depuis un an n'a qu'un seul but : venger François. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'arrêter… Seulement je crains de passer ma vie à courir après la vengeance, de n'être plus qu'une Furie sans aucun sentiment… Entendez-moi bien capitaine, rien ne me fera renoncer ! J'ai juré de venger François à n'importe quel prix ! Je ne redoute pas la mort, mais je ne voudrais pas y perdre mon âme.

Un sourire tendre flottait à présent sur les lèvres du capitaine de Tréville. Malgré cette apparente rudesse qu'elle avait acquise, elle était toujours cette fleur pure et délicate s'épanouissant à l'ombre des soldats… Il ne permettrait jamais qu'on la détruise !

\- Je ne connais Charles de Beaulieu qu'à travers ce que vous, Athos et Porthos m'en avez dit. Cependant je peux vous affirmer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que vous n'êtes pas comme cet homme et que vous ne le serez jamais. Vous n'êtes pas une Furie, vous êtes un soldat du roi. Qu'avez-vous fait ces derniers mois si ce n'est vous battre pour le roi et la France ? Si vous aviez été tuée, vous n'auriez jamais vengé François, pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie et je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vous avais dit dès le premier jour que l'on n'entrait pas dans la compagnie des mousquetaires pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle… Peut-être vous sentez vous proche de Charles de Beaulieu mais je vous garantis que je n'ai rien de commun avec le prince de Soubise. Il a utilisé la souffrance de ce pauvre garçon pour en faire son instrument. J'ose espérer que vous ne me croyez pas capable d'agir ainsi avec vous.

\- Non bien sûr, capitaine mais…

\- Ecoutez Aramis, ce qui vous différencie de ce garçon, ce qui vous empêche de sombrer dans la démence, c'est votre cœur. Il n'y a pas que de la peine et de la colère en vous, il y a du courage et de l'amour. Ce garçon était seul, rien ne l'attachait à ce monde, ça a eu sans doute autant raison de son esprit que le calvaire qu'il a enduré. Vous, vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez des amis. Je vous regarde, vous savez, les liens qui vous unissent à Athos et Porthos sont profonds. Ce que vous partagez tous les trois est précieux.

\- Des amis ? objecta-t-elle tristement. Je leur raconte tant de mensonges. Comment pourraient-ils être mes amis alors qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis en réalité ?

\- Ils savent qui vous êtes, ils savent ce que vous êtes et ce que vous valez. Il n'y a que votre sexe qui leur soit inconnu.

\- Il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans confiance.

A la faiblesse de sa voix, on devinait qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être convaincue par le capitaine.

\- Ne peuvent-ils donc pas vous faire confiance ? Ne seriez-vous pas prête à donner votre vie pour eux ?

\- Si bien sûr…

\- Nierez-vous que vous aimez ces deux hommes ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, ils n'ont rien besoin de savoir de plus sur vous, conclut-il d'un ton catégorique.

Son regard caressa le visage de la jeune fille. Une nouvelle fois, il se jura de la protéger.

\- Disposez maintenant ! ordonna-t-il recouvrant sa sévérité habituelle. Je dois rejoindre Sa Majesté et je ne voudrais la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Durant toute cette mission, j'ai été traitée comme un vrai mousquetaire. Puis-je espérer recevoir mon mousquet à mon retour à Paris ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Allez, sortez !

\- Mais…

\- Cette entrevue est finie.

* * *

Bien que le capitaine ait mis un terme à la discussion de façon expéditive, Aramis sentait que le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis des semaines avait disparu. Il avait raison, il était vain et stupide de rejeter ses sentiments. Elle aimait Athos et Porthos et cette amitié était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait connue après François. Elle ne devait pas continuer à les garder à distance comme elle tentait de le faire depuis des mois. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas tout leur confier mais elle pouvait leur confier sa vie, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Dans son rêve, François lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur et depuis des mois, ce cœur s'attachait aux deux mousquetaires.

Elle alla taper à leurs portes mais ils étaient déjà sortis. Elle retourna dans sa chambre attraper sa cape et d'épais gants de fourrure pour les rejoindre.

Elle descendit dans les jardins. Sous ce manteau neigeux, l'effet était féerique. Des flocons caressaient délicatement ses joues fraîches. Elle ne mit guère de temps à apercevoir les deux silhouettes, l'une plus trapue que l'autre, de ses deux compagnons. Son premier mouvement aurait été de courir vers eux pour les étreindre. Les paroles du capitaine, celles du marquis de Montsorot et ce spectacle magnifique la rendaient follement joyeuse. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi gaie et légère depuis la mort de François. Elle avait envie de sauter et de rire aux éclats… et une impulsion soudaine dessina un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

* * *

Athos flânait avec Porthos. Malgré le froid, cette promenade dans les jardins du château était des plus plaisantes. Ils auraient volontiers convié Aramis si ce feu follet n'avait pas à nouveau disparu. Il faudrait le tenir en laisse ! songeait-il quand il sentit une secousse jeter son chapeau au sol et comme de l'eau glaciale couler sur ses cheveux.

Il se retourna et ne put éviter une grosse boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur son visage alors qu'un rire cristallin éclatait à quelques mètres de lui. Il découvrit, appuyé contre un buisson couvert de givre, un Aramis pétillant de malice qui les bombardait traîtreusement de projectiles blancs et glacés.

\- Corbleu ! s'écria Porthos qui avait subi le même traitement. Que voilà une attaque bien déloyale !

\- Sarpejeu, vous avez raison ! C'est indigne d'un homme d'honneur !

\- Foi de Porthos, ce petit bélître mérite une bonne correction !

\- Encore faudrait-il que vous soyez capables de m'attraper ! les nargua Aramis.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Aramis sauta par-dessus le buisson et se sauva en riant.

S'en suivit une des plus joyeuses poursuites qu'aient connue les jardins des rois de Navarre. Aramis usait de toute sa souplesse et de sa rapidité pour échapper aux deux mousquetaires. Elle courait à travers les allées, sautait sur les talus, s'agrippait aux branches des arbres faisant tomber la neige sur ses poursuivants. Pourtant malgré toute son agilité, elle ne pouvait pas échapper longtemps à ses deux amis. La prenant en cisaille, ils la coincèrent contre une haie. Derrière elle, Porthos l'empoigna par la taille et la souleva. Avec ses mains, elle tentait bien de se libérer cet étau mais ce bras était aussi solide que la pierre et son fou rire ne l'aidait guère à rassembler ses forces.

Athos lui faisait face. Une lueur amusée quoiqu'un peu narquoise dansait dans ses yeux.

\- Il est temps de vous apprendre les bonnes manières, Aramis.

Il saisit entre ses deux mains le plus énorme tas de neige qui lui soit possible d'attraper et plongea le visage d'Aramis en plein dedans. Le jeu était bien trop amusant et leur victime bien trop peu récalcitrante pour qu'ils s'arrêtent en aussi bon chemin. Comme s'ils avaient décidé de la transformer en bonhomme de neige, de pleines poignées de neige s'amoncelaient sur Aramis, dans ses cheveux, son cou…

\- Est-ce habituel, Tréville, de voir ainsi vos mousquetaires martyriser un de leurs camarades ?

Porthos desserra si brusquement son étreinte qu'en un instant Aramis se retrouva par terre. Etalée sur le sol, les genoux relevés, trempée et couverte de neige, elle découvrit avec horreur qui les avait ainsi invectivés. Si une avalanche avait pu l'engloutir en cette minute, Aramis aurait remercié le Ciel. Accompagné d'un capitaine de Tréville bourru et d'un marquis de Montsorot souriant, le roi de France et de Navarre leur faisait face. La teinte rosée que le froid avait déposée sur ses joues fit place au rouge le plus vermillon.

Porthos était aussi rouge qu'elle mais au moins, il était debout ! Aramis aurait bien voulu se relever mais elle était comme paralysée dans cette épouvantable posture.

\- Eh bien, messieurs, je m'étais laissé dire que vous étiez mes trois meilleurs mousquetaires. Cette attitude me semble pour le moins surprenante ! railla le roi.

Un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres du monarque de vingt ans.

\- Je crains que Sa Majesté n'ait tiré quelques conclusions hâtives de la scène qu'elle a surprise.

Avec toute la dignité dont il était capable malgré l'état de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, Athos s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi.

\- Nous nous livrions tous trois à un entraînement des plus sérieux. En effet, votre Majesté n'ignore sans doute pas que les tirs de boules de neige sont plus difficiles à parer que les tirs de mousquets ou les éclats d'obus, leurs trajectoires étant très aléatoires. En outre, les boules de neige présentent l'intérêt non négligeable de ne pas blesser celui qui en est victime, à condition bien sûr de les avoir vérifiées préalablement, nous pouvons donc en user sans risque et sans modération pour nos entraînements.

Aramis fixait Athos avec un mélange de stupeur et d'appréhension. Sa voix doctorale ne marquait pas la moindre inflexion. Cet homme était incroyable. Comment arrivait-il à débiter de telles sornettes à Sa Majesté le roi Louis XIII avec un calme aussi olympien ?

A côté du roi, le capitaine de Tréville lançait un regard noir à son mousquetaire tandis que le marquis avait placé sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher le rire silencieux qui secouait ses épaules. Le roi sembla hésiter entre ces deux attitudes puis son sourire s'élargit.

\- Fort bien ! Je dois avouer Tréville que j'admire le zèle de vos mousquetaires. Après avoir si brillamment sauvé la vie de leur souverain, ils pensent déjà à leurs futurs combats et se reprennent sans mollir à leur entraînement. Je gage que ces trois mousquetaires n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux.

\- Je vous remercie de votre indulgence, Majesté, toutefois je voudrais lui faire respectueusement remarquer que notre jeune ami n'est pas encore mousquetaire.

Avait-il besoin d'attirer l'attention sur elle ? N'était-elle donc pas assez humiliée à son goût ? D'autant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un appui stable pour se relever sans risquer de glisser au pied du roi. Elle espéra à nouveau qu'une avalanche surgisse… et qu'elle engloutisse d'abord Athos !

\- En vérité, Tréville, ce courageux jeune homme n'est pas encore mousquetaire ?

\- Il achève son apprentissage, Sire, répondit le capitaine en dardant Athos d'un regard assassin. Il est encore bien jeune.

\- Balivernes ! J'étais plus jeune que lui quand j'ai pris le pouvoir. Ne me faites pas croire qu'il faut plus de compétences pour être mousquetaire que pour être roi ! Si ce jeune homme est apte à sauver la vie de son souverain, il est digne de revêtir la casaque ! Dès notre retour à Paris, il faudra lui remettre son mousquet !

\- Oui, Majesté.

\- Fort bien, à présent laissons ces vaillants soldats reprendre leur « entraînement ».

Quand ces honorables personnages eurent disparu, Porthos se laissa tomber à côté d'Aramis et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Athos les rejoignit et s'esclaffa à son tour. Aramis se mordit les lèvres mais ne put contenir le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous tuer, dit-elle à Athos quand ils eurent retrouvé leur calme.

\- Remerciez-moi, le capitaine se chargera de me tuer !

\- Je ne l'en blâmerai pas, reprit-elle. Aviez-vous perdu l'esprit ? J'ignorais que vous puissiez faire preuve d'une telle audace face à Sa Majesté.

\- C'est sans doute la boule de neige que vous m'avez envoyée sur la tête ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait modelé une petite boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ait pu se détourner.

\- Le roi nous a bien ordonné de poursuivre notre entraînement ! ajouta-t-il avec malice.

\- Si le roi l'ordonne !

Aussitôt elle le poussa sur le sol et fit peser tout son poids pour le maintenir dans le tapis neigeux. Athos la saisit par les jambes et la fit basculer sous lui.

\- Vous vous défendez toujours aussi mal ! dit-il en couvrant son visage de neige. Dire que vous allez devenir mousquetaire !

\- Cessez donc vos enfantillages ! s'écria Porthos.

Athos et Aramis s'immobilisèrent surpris du sérieux de leur compagnon.

\- Je suis transi de froid ! Si nous n'allons pas promptement nous réchauffer près d'un bon feu dans une auberge, je suis sûr d'attraper la mort !

\- Dites plutôt que vous avez envie de manger comme à votre habitude !

\- Un mot de plus, Aramis, et je vous enterre sous un tas de neige !

\- Ce ne serait pas digne d'un des trois meilleurs mousquetaires du roi, Porthos.

« Mes trois meilleurs mousquetaires », les paroles du roi étaient comme du miel qu'Aramis ne se serait pas lassée de répéter. Le roi de France voyait en elle un de ses meilleurs mousquetaires. Elle, une blonde de dix-sept ans, un mousquetaire ! Un mousquetaire ! Elle était un des leurs ! Et c'était le roi lui-même qui l'avait exigé ! Cette pensée était si grisante qu'elle aurait pu passer des heures à se rouler dans la neige avec Athos et Porthos… Pour le roi, ils étaient « ses trois meilleurs mousquetaires » ! Trois !

\- Porthos n'a pas tort, Aramis, déclara Athos en se relevant. Il serait fâcheux qu'une pneumonie ait raison de vous alors que vous allez être des nôtres.

\- Etre des vôtres ? Je croyais l'être déjà !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait vu juste. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle était vraiment des leurs, pas tant parce qu'elle allait revêtir la casaque que parce qu'elle acceptait enfin de partager cette merveilleuse amitié qu'ils lui avaient offerte dès le premier jour.

\- Notre ami Porthos est plein de bon sens. Un bon déjeuner au coin du feu serait idéal pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle.

Pour toute réponse, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aramis. Un sourire rayonnant de bonheur… Un sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait plus eu depuis la mort de François.

FIN (ou commencement ?)


End file.
